Cry of the Wolf
by MoonStoneFairy89
Summary: An alternate version of Wolfcry with Oliza as queen and the drama that enfolds in everyone's lives when the wolves mingle with Wyvern's Court.
1. Prologue

**_Here's this fanfic that I decided to put up when I'm not working on my other story… So, if I have managed to strike your interest then please let me know._**

**_Disclaimer:Obviously, most of the characters here are not mine so if there is anything familiar then it's most likely not mine… For those of you who have read Blood and Chocolate then a few ideas from the book may be here as well… you'll know what they are if you have read it… blah haha I'm done_**

_Oliza Shardae Cobriana, heir to two formerly warring thrones. That was the news around the shifter tribes nearby. Would the newly formed kingdom be able to pull off such a task? Would her reign finally lead to a permanent peace that was still being formed between the Serpiente and the Avians? No one knew the answer but many spoke about the matter and gave their opinions. It would benefit everyone if there was peace and the kingdom was organized. Yet, the idea to give one single queen three kingdoms to handle, a mixed blood, was a concern to everyone. No one dared to trust a mix no matter how safe they appeared to be. It was always said that they were dangerous and harmful, far more distrusted than the average wolf kind, who were known to be treacherous as well. If such was the case, then it was better to not trust them at all._


	2. The Valley's Howl

_**Please review…**_

In the silence of the night, the faint howl of a wolf could be heard coming from the far away lands. Wyvern's Court and the Lupine lands did not keep much contact with each other, but Oliza knew that each time she heard the wolves howl closer, that meant the threat of humans was near. The humans were known to have a taste for war and death.

The moon was full tonight and the urge to fly under its light was tempting. No doubt, she preferred the comfort of the moon than the light from the sun. The night gave her comfort from the hectic events of the day. Each and every day, she realized how close she was to becoming queen. The pressure that had been on her since the day she was born became even more intense. In fact, she had had been raised with a dream, a dream that had become her only reason for living. Her life was the only chance for a peace that her mother, Danica, and her father, Zane, Tuuli Thea and Diente of the Avian and Serpiente people had left.

"Why so quiet now?" Avaram's voice broke the long silence that stood between them both. It was not unusual for her mind to roam about at night.

"I heard them…they're coming closer." The darkness in her voice could not be disguised, and her eyes roamed about the valleys that lead to the Lupine grounds.

Avaram chuckled softly as he caressed Oliza's cheek in comfort. Oliza shrugged away from his touch, not liking that he had laughed at her remark.

"I do not like to be laughed at…Avaram, this is an important matter!" She turned away from him and walked towards the door.

There was another long silence between them both. "Oliza, the wolves are known to roam about where they wish. Stop worrying about where they are and why they're there in the first place…" he paused for a moment and then breathed out. "I didn't hear a thing."

Oliza leaned her back against the stone wall and touched her forehead, for a moment wanting to do what Avaram suggested and forget. Her worries were still there.

She sighed and then looked around and out towards the valley again. "I must go…" She turned towards the door.

Avaram walked up to her, touching her arm in a useless attempt to make her stay. Oliza shook her head and then walked out of his room, closing the door firmly behind her. Her doubts and her fear of humans would not be easily forgotten unless she knew for herself how things were faring.

Nicias would listen to her. He always listened to her. The day he left to the White City was one of the saddest days for her. He had been the closest thing to a brother and the comfort he always gave her was unmatched.

"If only he were here." Oliza said to herself softly.

As she closed her bedroom door, she looked out onto her large window and stared off into the view of the valley.


	3. A Mother's Consent

The rays of the morning sun penetrated every single corner of the gardens in the courtyard. The flowers were in full bloom and arched toward the sunlight as they grew. It was all so different from the night. The silence that had been there was now replaced by the noise of the day.

"Oliza!" Oliza turned at the sound of her mother's voice and smiled.

Danica had been away at Hawk's Keep with her father for days. It was not unusual for her to travel from one place to another, making Wyvern's Court her stop in between. It was good to finally have her back. The sunlight enhanced the gold in Danica's eyes and hair, emphasizing her youthful appearance. The shifters aged slowly and Danica could pass off as Oliza's older sister. Yet, her eyes reflected age and wisdom. Danica kissed Oliza forehead and then placed her arm across Oliza's shoulders as they both walked around the gardens.

"Where's father?" Oliza asked her.

The exhaust of the trip could be noted in her mother's voice. "He's out speaking to one of the guards about a little inconvenience we found ourselves in."

"Inconvenience?"

Danica smiled at Oliza, and ignored her question with a sigh.

"Mother," Oliza insisted. "_What_ inconvenience."

Danica sighed tiredly once more but yielded. "There was an argument that broke out into a fight at the Keep. An Avian and a Serpiente had a disagreement that thankfully didn't get off hand. Your father and I were there to stop it.

"Over what?" Oliza asked.

Danica hesitated in her answer. "Nothing important."

Oliza smiled bitterly. Her mother may not have said it but she was sure she knew what the disagreement was about. It was not the first it happened.

"Was it because…they don't want a…how do they say? Ah yes, _mongrel_ to lead them?" Oliza stopped walking and freed herself from her mother.

Danica golden gaze fell on Oliza in heartache. "You are NOT a mongrel Oliza. I never said the argument was about you."

Oliza raised her eyebrow in question. "So I believe the Serpiente started the fight, am I right?"

Danica laughed softly. "Obviously he did."

Oliza looked up at the clear sky and sighed. "Don't punish them for what they think. Whoever it was that spoke out, treat him as fairly as the other. If they don't want me to lead them, I'll lead them anyway and prove to them that I'm capable."

Danica smiled proudly. "Once they know what you have to give, they'll accept you as you are."

"I heard the wolves closer last night…" Oliza took in her breath to see her mother's reaction. Danica nodded her head, prompting Oliza to go on. "I need to see how close they are to us in order to see where the danger lies."

Everything was silent for a moment.

"Oliza, are you sure of this?

Oliza nodded.

"When do you plan to do this?" Danica asked.

"I'll do it as soon as I possibly can. It's my attempt to protect my people from a danger that may threaten us in the near future."

Danica closed her eyes as she thought for a moment on her decision. She turned away from Oliza and then breathed out. "I'll speak to your father about this but I doubt he'll disagree. You may go but I'll send two guards to accompany you."


	4. Savages!

**_Comments/Reviews?_**

"I told you to maintain your distance." Oliza whispered her upset words carefully to the two guards that had accompanied her. "We are lucky that we all weren't shot down on the spot."

The two guards shared a frustrated look between them. They had been flying since sunrise and now, the afternoon was closing in on them. Oliza led them between the tangled forests, keeping a close watch on the movements of what appeared to be human settlers. Oliza shifted into her hawks form and flew up into the trees. The two guards shifted as well into fine black ravens, finding a perch on the higher level of the trees.

The humans were nothing but settlers, but even they were as dangerous as the soldiers that others had seen destroy their homes. A few fires were already burning brightly to welcome the coming night, bringing warmth and comfort to the human's feeble bodies and that of their young.

There appeared to be no threat in these creatures that were said to be vicious but one could not be so certain. The Mistari, strong and proud shifters with the form of tigers, were driven out of their homes by the _harmless_ humans before. Nevertheless, curious to see how the humans lived and why they appeared so innocent, Oliza flew back down to the ground, shifting back into her usual human-like form. She wondered what made them so strange. Their bodies were not so different from each other, but the regular humans died too quickly and their bodies were not as strong. With no ability to change form or heal at the rate of the shifters, they were weak and almost worth pitying. Were they really worth the fear of the shifters who exceeded them in speed, power, and grace?

A small thumping sound came from behind her followed by one of the guards, Garzan, covering her with his body protectively. She looked around, checking to see where the second guard had gone but found no trace of him. Something was going on.

"What happened?" Oliza whispered as shelooked around wildly but saw no danger yet. She could only hear Garzan breathe in and out carefully as if one single breath might bring upon chaos. His eyes looked around carefully, inspecting every part of the tangled forests with dark eyes. The second guard, Lyos, had not yet appeared.

Oliza began to feel her muscles tense with fear and anticipation. She rebuked herself for thinking the humans to be harmless. Malevolence, no matter how innocent they looked superficially, still played inside their wicked souls.

From one of the bushes near by, a foolish human ran up to Garzan, charging him with his sword. Instinctively, Garzan raised his sword and struck down the reckless man with a single blow. Oliza was not so lucky. Even though Garzan's reaction was quick, it left Oliza unprotected, giving chance for another human to hold her back. Others appeared from other bushes and trees. Some held bows in their hands while others held lances and swords. They were no soldiers but it was obvious that they knew how to defend themselves well. Garzan found himself trapped, to charge up against the man who held Oliza captive was her death sentence. He stood stock still, holding his sword firmly as he looked around the surrounding humans.

"Garzan!" Oliza gasped as she felt the human's hand constricting her throat. The man's hold on her was rough and she could feel her arm's ache as the man held them tightly against his chest. "Stand…down." Nearly breathless, she closed her eyes.

Garzan looked lost amidst their newfound enemies and Oliza's orders. His eyes roamed about, looking for a way to out of their sordid situation. In a single movement, Oliza managed to get the small blade that was hidden under her clothes and stabbed the man who held her, landing a mortal blow. One man noted what had happened and in that exact instant, he jumped on Garzan and slit his throat savagely. The only thing Oliza could do now was to flee. She knew that Lyos was dead as well. She did not have to see him to confirm it. In fact, the shock of watching a man die would never leave her mind. She had never seen death presented to her so crudely and so merciless. Her life was in jeopardy and her people would need her.

She took flight into the air, this time leaving her hawks form behind. The majestic wings of her Wyvern form and the slender snake body that accompanied it frightened the men and sent them scampering about. It was clear that they had never seen such a creature and that sent fear into them. Oliza flew into the air, heading back home to tell everyone of the danger that lay among them all. It was then that she felt the sharp sting of an arrow going though one of her wings and another that nearly struck her down. If it wasn't the arrow that killed her, it would be the fall. She tilted down, as she began to fall on the canopy of trees. She received several blows from the tree's branches before she shifted back into her human form. As she fell down the final remnants of the trees, she managed to grab hold onto one of the branches, glad that she had survived the fall from the sky. She looked down and noticed that the ground was close. She felt a sting on her left arm and realized it was the same arm that had been wounded. Blood oozed out of the wound where the remaining part of the arrow was still buried there. The only arm that was in good condition was her right and it was not enough for her to hold on. She let go of the tree's branch and fell onto the forest floor. Everything went black after that.


	5. The Stranger

_**Comments**_

The smell of cooked meat woke her up from her slumber and her nostrils filled with the scent of it. She was starving! Her head felt light and when she opened her eyes, it became hard to focus. Her arms and legs were sore and maybe even bruised from the brutal fall she took. After laying there for a while, she tired to sit up but a sharp pain shot up her left arm. She cursed slightly under her breath as she remembered that she had been badly injured and with such an injury, she would not be able to take flight for a while. Her arm was covered and delicately wrapped in soft animal skin and cloth. Whoever she had come across, had known how to treat her injury well. She let herself fall back down and groaned in frustration, her eyes once again closing. Where was she anyway? She opened her eyes again and realized that she was in what appeared to be a cave. There was a small fire in the far corner and as she looked around her, she realized that she lay on soft animal furs. The soft texture of them and the soft ground of the earth beneath her gave her comfort but other than that, she was unsure of whose dwelling she had come across. However, the meat that was being cooked in the small fire made her insides hunger for it. The fire cast a golden glow about the cave and the smell of earth and rock mixed with the meat made her head spin. She only hoped that whoever had taken her in would be as pleasant in character as was the smells and feel around her. She closed her eyes once again, trying to figure out a way to get back home as quickly as possible. Her family would be worried.

For a moment, she thought on Avaram and her relationship with him. It was a slight thought and he had come into her mind uncalled for. She wondered if he would worry for her as well. Sometimes, he could be so distant from her, despite the fact that they would pair bond soon. Everything had changed when Nicias left. It could almost be said that Nicias had held them together. Now, with Nicias gone, nothing was the same.

A rustling sound startled her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes, frightened that she was in danger again. Beside her was a man, wearing nothing but old clothes that were out of fashion and a bit tattered. His face was covered in a dark and unruly beard that made him look older than what he probably was. What really startled her was the splash of silver and gray color in his eyes. She looked down to his hands where a small bowl full of cooked rabbit meat was being offered to her silently. She figured that he must have been the one who had saved her. She raised herself up with her right hand and then took the bowl. The man eyed her warily, checking to see if she was strong enough to eat the meal without his aid. Before taking of small portion of meat with her hand to eat, she smiled at him in appreciation. His eyes were still watchful of her. It was unnerving to him watch her so closely but she was far too hungry to complain.

After she was done she gave him back the empty bowl. He took it and placed it on the ground beside him and then looked at her once again. Her temper flared for a moment but shechecked herself before saying something stupid or regretful.

"Thank you…for the food." She said her words tentatively and hoping he would understand them. She then pointed with her right finger to her injured arm. "Did you help me with this as well?"

He looked at her blankly.

She sighed softly, "What am I saying…you've probably never spoken a single word at all."

It was then that the strange man laughed. "Who are you?" He asked.

She was startled by the sound of his voice, which was like a soft deep growl. She then thought about his question and knew that if she answered with the truth, she might as well be in danger. Whoever he was, he was not avian or serpiente.

She answered with a lie, "I am Namidia..." She was barely done before he interrupted her, his eyes still on her.

"You have feathers at the back of your neck. You must come from the Avians." His voice sounded far younger than he looked but then again his large beard covered most of his face along with his shaggy dark hair. She began to get nervous and she hated that feeling.

"Yes…I come from Wyvern's Court…" She shut herself up when she realized she was giving too much information and then looked away. It was better to stay quiet.

Finally, he looked away from her and then glanced at her arm. He touched it lightly and she flinched at the pain.

"You won't be able to fly in a while…" his voice was cautious and not as somber as it was a moment ago.

Oliza sighed softly, "I know. Anyway, thank you for going through all this trouble...and sorry about that comment of you not…knowing how to speak." Her words came out in a rush and he laughed at this. She gave the stranger an uncertain smile, taking the laugh as an acceptance to her apology.

"I am Ulrik and you're welcome here as long as you like." With that he walked back to the fire and they talked no more. A few minutes later, Oliza fell into a deep sleep once again.


	6. A New Companion

Comment

With the passing days, Ulrik had become Oliza's support in her recovery. Daily, he would check on her injury and care for it with the same care that a royal physician would give. Sometimes, she would feel guilty in lying to him about her identity. To him she was a normal Avian who had lost her way. Yet, she knew that she would never see him again and it was better to leave things as they were. Besides, it appeared that he held his secrets as well. Despite his ragged appearance, he was probably no older than she was and had surely lived with others at one point of his life.

"How is it that you know so much of caring for injuries such as mine?" Ulrik looked at her, as he stood from the ground. They had spent almost half of the day gathering sticks to use as firewood for the evening and for supper. The question had obviously caught him off guard.

"I've seen worse injuries and I've cared for my own as well. You're a fast healer anyway." He smiled at her and then picked up another stick from the ground. She trailed on after him, helping him with her right hand to carry some of the sticks. After a few more minutes of gathering what was enough, they headed back to the cave. She had come to like it despite its rustic feel to it. There was warmth the emanated from it and the golden glow that was cast by the fire during the night seemed almost ethereal.

"Have you always been alone?" Oliza finally asked the question that had been lingering in her mind ever since she met him.

Ulrik's solemn expression and the short pause before he answered made Oliza uncomfortable. He placed the sticks that they had gathered in corner and then turned to look at her. He brushed the remnants of the tree's peeling back and dirt from his hands and cleared his throat slightly.

"I left my home when I was a child." he smiled, his gaze lost for a moment with the memories. "Well, not exactly a child… I was no more than thirteen and had no family." He looked at Oliza whose face had gone pale for asking such a painful question. He smiled and laughed a bit. "Don't look like that… the situation was not as you might think. I left by my own will and I don't regret it."

Oliza smiled cautiously. "I'm sorry for asking such a question…" she looked down to the ground and thought for a moment how it would be to be truly alone.

Ulrik smiled at her expression and leaned against the rock of the cave's wall. "I wonder, what was a little bird like you doing flying around these areas in the first place?" His question was disguised in a playful tone but Oliza's mind raced to find an answer in despair. She responded with yet another lie.

"In truth," she paused, thinking once again if her response would be the best. "I was sent by the royal family… to investigate an important matter for them."

Ulrik understood the finality in her response, asked no more, and walked out of the cave. He looked at the sky that had begun to fall slowly into the night and shook his head. He had become worried and as he glanced at her, she became curious. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Ulrik shook his head and then smiled at her. "There is a river not far from here; you can bathe there if you wish. The coolness of the fresh water will help your healing and then you can head back to your own. I won't be back until later tonight. There's something I have to… attend to."

She smiled sadly to herself. She had come to love the cave and everything that was around it. During the night, she could stare off at the moon through a small opening that lay above her and the furs she rested in. She had come to love the fire and the earth and the woods that came to life every morning with the sun. A snake could wander around so easily about, without a care as a hawk could fly about the sky without a guard trailing after her.

Nonetheless, she took Ulrik's suggestion and bathed in the coolness of the river, feeling the water hugging her in its embrace. She would pair bond with Avaram soon and become the Tuuli Thea and Diente of her people, and soon enough she would bear her children, her future heirs. She would live the vision that her family and her people had passed on to her in trust.

Her body had lost most of the scrapes that she had taken with the brutal fall but her arm was still in pain. She threw her head back as she felt the water wrap around her head and glanced at the full moon above her. It had become dark. Ulrik had warned her to be back before the moon rose, a time when the beasts came out of their dwelling. Yet, it was such a beautiful moon. She rose from the water and then put on her freshly washed clothes that had been drying on a nearby branch. They had not dried completely and were cold against her skin. She walked quickly to her cave, holding her healing arm protectively, wondering what sort of dangers came about during the night.

She was startled by the howl of a wolf and could feel the feathers on her back tingle with a bit of fear. She only hoped Ulrik would be alright. She could hear something running around the woods and realized that it must be the wolf. Whether it was a shifter or a full one, either one would frighten her. She had never met a wolf and even though their lands bordered her city, she had heard many times that they were not to be trusted.

She walked carefully as she headed back to the cave, the night casting a blue shadow on everything around her. A rustling sound came from the tress and bushes in front of her followed by a growl. She kept a close watch, automatically reaching for her blade and realizing that she had left it embedded on the human's body. It was then that a lynx jumped from the bushes, ready to attack her. Knowing how to get rid of it, Oliza was about to shift into her Wyvern's form when another creature, this time a wolf, jumped from the shadows to attack the lynx. The lynx ended up flinging himself into the wolf instead and managed to strike the wolf's chest with its claws. The lynx backed away, glaring at the wolf fiercely, as if thinking what to do next and where to attack. A few growls and a threatening show of teeth finally scared the lynx away.

Oliza stood against a tree, frozen in terror. The wolf had saved her from the lynx but she was unsure if he was still a threat. The wolf turned towards her and glared at her with gray eyes. She wondered for a moment, if the wolf was a shifter but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the wolf began to approach her. She readied herself to fight the wolf despite her weakened arm but instead, the wolf came in peace. She felt the wolf's tongue lick her right hand playfully and a smile came upon her face. Gathering courage, she kneeled down and placed her hand in the wolf's fur, feeling the softness of it. The wolf's dangerous presence from before was gone now. Nature's creatures had a kinder heart that anyone else, even her kind. She was glad for a moment, that in such an unpleasant upheaval of events, something so simple could bring her comfort.

She arrived to the cave safely, feeling truly secure for the first time in days. As she lay in the covers, she realized that it was the first time she was truly alone. No family, no Avaram, not even Ulrik was with here. Ulrik had become her friend, even though he had come to know her as Namidia. It was rare to have someone care for her without the knowledge that she was the heir to three kingdoms, two of which had been warring for centuries.


	7. The Night's Embrace

**_Thanks for reviewing and for those of you who are Silver Rose fans, I'll post the new chapter(s) when I can. _**

There was a bumping sound that came from outside the cave and she quickly covered herself with the furs, the security that she had felt a moment ago now hanging on a line. The cave was now almost completely dark but she could see that someone had come in, as if injured. She looked at the stranger closer, wondering who it was yet inside she was certain of who it was. Her mind played with her for a moment, leading her to one final conclusion. It was Ulrik. She pulled the furs away and peered closer at to what was ailing him. He covered his naked body with one of the furs that he slept in and sat by the dying fire. Wherever his clothes had gone, she had no idea. Fear, of all things, tried to take over her as she began to see her doubts nearly confirmed. His face turned to too look at her when he realized that she was awake.

Oliza let out a soft gasp as she noticed the thin red lines that were bleeding on his chest. He had been the wolf. She had suspected him of being a werewolf but then again, she had never met a wolf before and he might as well have been human. The prejudices that were created at her court by the storytellers and bad tongues had painted the wolves to be vicious and disloyal.

A sort of hurt expression came across his face when he heard her gasp in surprise. He began to move towards her but then stopped, as if he had thought it was a bad idea. As much as she wanted to run away from him, she remembered that he had cared for her in her time of need. She stayed firmly in her place. A queen must never run from anything.

Somehow, she could feel his pain and it was obvious that he was not proud of what he was; a werewolf. He was the creature that she had grown to fear because she had never known one and she feared what she did not know as many others did. Had the humans feared her as well?

She began to crawl towards him and stretched out her right hand to touch his face. He looked up at her, his silver gray eyes holding her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. He held her hand in his and closed his eyes at her warmth. She placed her arms around him, comforting him with her embrace. She could feel the pressure and warmth from their bodies and he buried his face in her hair and touched the feathers at the back of her neck. She pulled slightly away from him, forgetting Avaram and forgetting for a moment, her promise of marriage. She could see the longing in his gaze and with that, she knew that whatever she had with Avaram, it was nothing compared to what she felt now. Whether it was only lust, she knew that it was something that would only happen and stay in the cave. Once she was back to her homeland, everything would only remain in her memory.

She felt Ulrik pull her close until his lips met wit hers in a soft caress, tentative and warm. The kiss deepened, and she invited it, taking delight in the feel of him. Each caress, each kiss upon her skin, would be treasured in her heart forever. With their lips still intertwining with each other, they made their way back to the furs. She looked up at him, loving the feel of his kisses trailing down the line of her jaw on towards her neck. She curled her fingers in his hair as she felt his hands roam about her abdomen and caress her thigh. She looked up to the cave's small opening and could see the moon shining down on them both as the dying fire cast a small glow around them. Nothing could be more otherworldly than this.


	8. Healing

She could feel Ulrik's embrace against her naked skin and the feel of the animal fur that covered them both. The day began to shine its rays inside the cave and there was nothing left of the fire. She looked up at his face, the unhappiness that she had seen in him the night before gone, replaced now by a peaceful sleep. She brushed away a small lock of hair from his brow and kissed his jaw lightly. She cradled her head against his neck, not wanting to let go and knowing that at one point, the time would come when she would be ready to go back. Her family, everyone in fact, was probably worried and fearing the worst. Her duty was still there and she could not throw away what had been worked on so hard. The lives of those warriors for peace could no go unnoticed, despite her feelings.

"You're cold." Ulrik's voice startled her from her thoughts. She pulled herself closer to him, the happiness that she felt now replaced by melancholy. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her cheek softly.

"I'm fine…really." She looked up at him and tried to smile, but her smile could not hide her sadness.

He raised himself up one his elbow so that he could look down on her face, his expression worried as he curled his finger against a lock of her black and red hair. "You're sad…are you regretting…"

Oliza placed a finger to his lips and shook her head. She pulled him close to her and placed her arms around him. "I just wish that I could be able to fly again and roam the skies freely." She smiled softly to herself, hoping that he would believe her reason.

"Soon enough you will." He kissed her lips softly and then looked down at her once again. He appeared to be nervous, as if he was about to ask something that he was unsure of. "I was hoping…that you might be able to stay with me. If the Avians can accept their enemies why not someone like me…and if not, would they terribly mind if I took you from them?" Oliza only smiled at that last remark and wondered how her people would react if she were to take a werewolf as her mate and more so, how they would react if _she_ were to leave them for a werewolf. She could not tell Ulrik the truth now. It was far too late and once she was gone, he would remember her as Namidia, not Oliza. Soon, with time, he would find himself a mate, another injured creature who would not lie to him. Ulrik only kissed her and held her close to him.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for both of them. She had achieved the happiness that she had sought with Avaram in vain. For the remaining moons, she accompanied him in his second form as well, throwing away the old myth that wolves were beasts without knowledge of anything. It was essential for him to shift into a wolf every full moon, it was his second nature but he could shift whenever he wished as well. Just as the earth and skies called to her, the pull of the moon called to him. He was not a beast as others had said werewolves to be. Day by day, her arm appeared to be healing perfectly and her fear of leaving him grew stronger.


	9. Awaited Return

Oliza looked at Ulrik's sleeping face and only hoped that he would not be hurt. Her people needed her more than Ulrik needed her and she could not leave them down after many years of hope and dreams. Her fingers delicately brushed a strand of hair from his face as her heart began to break. Her time to leave had come.

She flexed her arms slowly until she could feel that they were ready to be put to the test. The flight was going to be long and hard and she would need all the strength she had to get there as soon as she could.

She walked through the forest, taking in everything in her sight and reassuring herself that her decision was the right one. She would begin her flight when she reached the edge of the cliff that looked down towards a large lake. The sky was beginning to show the first signs of morning as the sun began to wake. The stars and moon were now receding back to let the clouds and sun take over.

Slowly, she shifted into her hawks form and spread her wings, lightly hoping on the ground to catch air under her wings. With one last thought of Ulrik, she took flight towards Wyvern's Nest and headed back to her people and her home. She had not flown very far when she heard a wolf calling out to the skies, but this time, instead of the moon, Ulrik was calling out to her.

Oliza reached Wyvern's Court by nightfall and was immediately greeted by guards who followed by her parents and then Avaram. Her father was the first to notice the exhaustion on her face and pulled Oliza close to him in relief. Oliza sighed in tiredly but happy to be home as she fell into her father's embrace. She was being attended from all directions. Her mother stayed close by her side at all times and her father not once let her go. She had missed all of them terribly. For a moment, she felt like a small nestling, protected from every direction and innocent of everything.

Avaram, on the other hand, stood back to let her family greet her back. Nonetheless, he too was relieved to see that she was alive and well. Oliza looked at him, and even though she cared for him, it was now that she realized that something was missing and that it would always be missing between them.

She would have to settle with it. No one would accept a wolf into the mix, and much less another mongrel. Avaram was the only right choice and she had chosen him long ago.


	10. Dawn of a New Era

**_I'm kind of surprising myself at how fast I'm updating and how fast the story is going. I've decided to stop worrying so much about "keeping it close" to anything the author (Amelia Atwater-Rhodes) might have and just have fun with this and create my own "version". _**

**_Note: If any of you have also read Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause, then you might now where I'm getting all my "wolf facts". _**

She closed her eyes and sat on the forest floor, taking all in with her sense of smell and hearing. Those senses had never failed her. She was a wolf. She was a daughter of the moon and destined to be queen. The oldest and wisest of the pack, Vesta, had seen her fate when she was born.

Auria felt the wind tousle her long dark brown hair and caress her richly tanned skin. There was a shift in the winds and with that, a change would eventually follow. The sun would soon set and would be followed by the beauty of the moon. Tonight, she would not run with the others. The others in the pack were still far too stunned by the fact that their tyrant ruler, Istain, had died a mysterious death. Now her pack was being lead by another imbecile, Ierek, the son of that tyrant, and who would soon meet his end as well. She could easily lie with Ierek and be his mate, thus gaining her place as queen, but there would be no joy or pleasure in it. Besides, Ierek was not meant to be alpha male of that pack, as neither was his father. Her mate would come soon, the man who had submerged himself in the shadows of the forest would come back to claim her as his queen and his mate.

She stood from the soft ground and brushed off the dirt that had clung to her. Auria made her way back to her packs dwelling, the footsteps intertwining with the sound of her pack's thundering run under the moon that was beginning to show. The leaves that were falling from the forest tumbled and dance about the soft ground in a whirl of color, something that had been unseen in Istain's dark reign. She stood facing the stone pillars that had been started on by their brave and true leader, Orien. He was dead now as well. No one dared to admit it, but Istain had been the cause of his death. With Orien's death, he took Ivanka, Orien's mate, as his by force, and left Orien's son and only heir to his fate. Now, what was left of Orien's reign was nothing but stone remains of his dreams that now covered by the green life of the earth.

"When my father first glimpsed the beginnings of the kingdom between the avians and serpiente, he dreamt of a permanent home for us as well…"

Auria closed her eyes at the sound of the voice that had been familiar to her as a young girl. His voice had changed from a boy's to a man's but she had known it was him when she sensed him by her side. She could feel the wind play with her hair and the leaves caress her body in their dance.

She breathed the cool air as it filled her lungs and a small smile of relief spread across her face. "You have returned…" she breathed out those simple words as she opened her eyes to face him.

He nodded his head and a small glint of the pup she had grown up with could stoll be seen. She began to speak once more but with a finger to her lips, he stopped her.

"Where is she?" Auria blinked her eyes at his question and knew instantly who he spoke of. Ivanka, his mother, had isolated herself in the ruins of what had once been the beginnings of their own court and rarely followed the others after Istain died. Istain had not been kind to her and it was clear Ivanka regretted losing her son.

Auria led him to Ivanka in silence and stood far off to the side when she had them both face to face. Ivanka looked up, her face haggard and her eyes empty as she beheld the man in front of her. Auria looked up to the sky and could see the crescent moon reveal itself from the clouds that had hidden it moments ago. As she glanced back at Ivanka and her son, she could see that Ivanka had realized who the man that stood before her was and received him in her tired arms. Auria walked out, not looking back at such an intimate moment, knowing that her pack would be led by a good leader and that her fate would be entwined with his.

_**Reviews/comments? **_


	11. Alistair & Nag

_**I'm really sorry for not posting anything in a long time. Lately, I've been going through a self-conscious phase about my writing which left me without any ability to put ANY of my ideas for the chapters down. This chapter is short but I decided to post it so I could let you all know that it may take a while for the other chapters.**_

**_Anyway, thanks for the support and the reviews from all of you! Any help would come in handy…:-)_**

_**Brenda**_

The union between Oliza and Avaram had been received gleefully by everyone in Wyvern's Court. Dancers and bonfires graced the newly formed court and synkal as the two mates and future leaders now greeted their people as one. It had become known that only when Oliza presented her firstborn child, it would be then that she and her mate Avaram would be pronounced rulers to Wyvern's Court. The condition that was set upon how they came to rule was not set by the present Diente and Tuuli Thea, it had been set by those who were part of the court. Danica had only given birth to one heir. Oliza would be their only hope and it was necessary for her to be able to procreate enough heirs. If it was not so, the kingdoms would be in great peril of civil wars.

Aside from the matters of court and the happiness of her people, Oliza still remembered her time away from home. She had learned many things there. Her fears of human invasions were calmed by the fact that she knew that they were just settling. It was possible that with time, the human settlers would slowly from armies and only then would they be a threat. For the moment, Oliza found to be truly happy after her time with Ulrik. She had not forgotten their time together; in fact she feared she never would. He had left an imprint in her heart far more pronounced than the deep affection and devotion towards Avaram.

She walked beside Avaram, watching the dancers now and then and then greeting and speaking with their people. The sky had not yet darkened but the sun was not beginning to set back into its place. She leaned her hear in Avaram's shoulder, a small gesture that made him smile a bit. He was too kind to her. No doubt that he would prove to be a good king.

Instantly, her attention turned towards a commotion in the corner of the great courtyard that led to the main inner hall of the palace. The guards made an attempt to keep it quiet but it was obvious to Oliza that something was wrong. She raised her head abruptly from Avaram's shoulder and looked at him in a silent show of worry.


	12. Lupine Company

_**Yeah well still having some problems but at least I wrote another chapter so I guess that's a step… haha well here's chapter 12**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Oliza walked into the main hall only to find that it was full of guards on every corner. Despite their attempt to disperse themselves among the corners of the main hall and chambers near it, it could still be seen that they were focused on only one room.

"Oliza!"

She turned at the sound of her name and looked across the hall as one of her friends and guards called out to her. Namidia had been there for her since childhood and now she belonged to one of the guard. She was an avian but had been born in Wyvern's Court and thus knew no discrimination between avian and serpiente.

"Namidia… is there something the matter. The guards are everywhere when it has been said that there is no threat…" Namidia shook her head and placed her hand on Oliza's arm.

"We have visitors from the outer lands, two wolves that have come here for unknown reasons. Come with me, they're calling for you."

"And Avaram… should he come with me as well?" Oliza looked out to see if she would catch a glimpse of Avaram but he was nowhere to be seen.

Namidia shrugged as they walked hurriedly towards the main hall that led to the guest room. "One of them in particular… he's very strange and from what I heard as I was going out to look for you, he is of wolves' royal blood, the 'Lost Prince' as they have called him. He came with a woman; I suppose she is his mate."

Oliza smiled at Namdia's idle talk and paused at the foot of the door. Soon enough, she would one day be queen but not yet, not until her firstborn came. She looked at Namidia and received a reassuring smile form her. Wolves had never come to visit in Wyvern's Court, not since their king Orion had been overthrown. The serpiente and avians had been afraid that the difficulties in the Lupine lands would spill over and thus cause a civil war. Nothing of the sort happened but ever since those incidents, they had broken away.

Oliza pushed open the door and found the face of her happy mother. After all, Oliza was now fully a realized woman who would soon enough produce the heirs that her mother was denied.

Her father, Zane, walked towards Oliza and placed his arm around her shoulder as he led her to their guests. She smiled but did not relax in the comfort of his slight embrace as she faced the sight before her. "Oliza, we would like to include you in this matter. The wolves would like to reinforce the alliance that had been fading away."

Oliza smiled slightly, greeting the female first who eyed warily and showed no signs of trust. The other, a face so familiar she had no doubt of whom he was, kept his gaze locked on hers as she calmly greeted him in welcome. If there had been something she had learned from her mother and Nacola, it was the ability to hide her emotions well.

_**Sorry for the "leaving it on a cliffhanger"… this one I'll try to update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review and comment on it. **_


	13. Alliance

_**This was a quick update… so a pat on the back for me! **_

His face was clean shaven, for a moment leading her to think that it was all a figment of her imagination. Yet, the silver eyes that did not let go of hers were so familiar. Those days had not been forgotten but now Oliza, the future queen, looked at both Ulrik and the woman who had introduced herself as Auria. The serene expression upon Oliza's face betrayed all the emotions that were stirring deep inside of her.

"And Avaram?" Zane asked Oliza, snapping her back to reality.

Oliza only shrugged lightly in response, Namidia had only found her.

Danica answered for her. "Another guard was sent for him, he'll come."

Danica and Zane had stepped back, an obvious gesture of leaving things in the hands of Oliza. It would not be long before she would be queen, and lately some of the matters had been left for Oliza to handle.

"My lady?" Avaram's crept up behind Oliza as she stood facing the two wolves. She turned to greet him and then introduced him to their two unexpected guests.

The guard that had brought him stood at the entrance, looking around for a few moments to see if anything was needed. When nothing was said, he excused himself out and then left. Danica and Zane sat in a far off corner, far enough to not intrude but close enough to hear and help. Meanwhile, Avaram and Oliza sat facing the wolves as Auria began to speak.

"Our tribe has long been under oppression, and because of that we had lost one of our rightful leaders." Auria paused to look at Ulrik and then continued. "We want help from you to destroy the last remainders of the evil that had taken over."

Oliza and Avaram looked at each other, both wondering what to do or say. To help the wolves would be controversial and could incite the anger of many of the serpiente and avians.

"We do not want to help incite a civil war." Oliza replied. "We are barely dealing with our own differences; we cannot interfere in matters that do not concern us."

Ulrik shook his head as Auria's anger and anxiety began to show.

Finally, Ulrik spoke, "No one supports Ierek but many fear him. He is by far the strongest in the pack and my only way to defeat him is to kill him before he kills me. I need time and for that I ask for your protection. Ierek does not know who I am yet but with time he will."

Oliza looked to Avaram for help.

"We will… decide upon this and by two days we will give you our answer." Oliza smiled at the confidence in Avaram's words for there was no doubt that he too would be a wise and good king. And with that, Danica and Zane smiled smugly, both knowing that when the time for it came, the three kingdoms would be in good hands.

"For now you can remain here with us and join us in the merriment of the union between our daughter Oliza and Avaram." Zane added in as he walked towards Oliza once more and placed his arm around her once again.

With that, it was not long before guards and attendants were sent handle the two day stay of the wolves. In the spur of events, Auria had gone with one of the guards to take care of their stay, Danica and Zane had long left, and Avaram had left after being dismissed by Oliza. For the first time in months, she faced the man who had helped her survive after that terrible fall, the one creature that still haunted her dreams and lived in her memory.

_**Sadly enough, I can't stop with those cliffhangers. It's either update quick but with cliffhangers or update really slow and leave nothing to crave… sorry!**_


	14. Heart vs Mind

_**I think I'm finally getting over that "block" phase…**_

_**I'd like to hear more comments though since I want to know what all of you that reading this think about the story. Other than that, enjoy! **_

Oliza closed the door of the guest room firmly and checked to see if they were the only ones in the room though it was obvious that there was nothing to worry about. It was just Ulrik and she. For a while, neither of them spoke, though a sort of anger and hurt could be seen in his eyes despite his stoic expression. She had no right to be angry about the fact that he had never told her of his decent. She had never thought it necessary to inquire into his life when she herself had lied to him all along. She had been content with the scraps of details that he had given about his life. She, on the other hand, had lied to protect herself, even from Ulrik who had saved her life.

"_Princess_ Oliza Shardae Cobriana, heir to the Tuuli Thea and Diente of the three kingdoms." He spoke her name out loud, showing an aversion at the sound of it and the reality it carried.

Oliza paced around the room as she answered back to defend herself. "Before you reproach me for what I did, I have to explain my reasons. I was in danger; I had just been attacked and could not trust a stranger."

"Afraid of a stranger who saved your life?" The silver-gray eyes stared her down and for a moment, she felt little in the shadow of his anger.

His intimidating presence reminded her so much of the first time she had laid eyes on him. That night, she had been defenseless and unsure of his intentions though he had obviously helped her and healed her wounds. She had but the slightest scar now, soon to fade with time. That scar was a reminder of the man who had helped her at her weakest. Now, here he stood, facing her and furious for her deceit. Oh how she wanted him to leave! Not because of her heart but because of the fear for the danger he carried.

Oliza sighed in desperation. She had no words to say to him, not exactly. Everything she wanted to say would only make him stay, would only make him more dangerous, would only entangle her more.

"If everything was faced with the truth from the beginning," Ulrik spoke softly as he collected himself, "nothing would have happened." He leaned against a wall resignedly, his clean-shaven face revealing his true youth and making him lost and innocent.

In a moment, before she could stop herself, she gave in to what her heart told her to and ignored all sense of conscience. She was there in an instant, her hand touching the softness of his face and smiling softly at the fact that he was there now, real as ever and not one of her memories. His hand met with hers meanwhile his eyes were still closed, surely he too did not regret anything in the end. Neither did she, she thought. That morning she had said it herself, at least to herself if not out loud.

They stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity, both comfortable with the slightest touch. He then held her close in his embrace, burying his face in the softness of her neck and warmth of her body.

"Namidia… Oliza… whatever names you use, I commend myself to you as yours and no one else's for you are my moon"

She placed a finger against his lips, quieting his husky voice and replacing her fingers with a gentle kiss.

_**I actually updated in less than a week… wow**_

_**All that music I'm listening to is helping…**_


	15. Lovers in the Garden

_**Well no problems in writing until now and hopefully it'll stay like that for a long time.**_

_**Pretty happy with how the story is going so far and hopefully all of you agree as well. **_

The beating sound of the music could barely be heard in Oliza's head as all her emotions came rushing in whenever she looked at Ulrik, drowning out all her surroundings. It had become increasingly difficult to hide her feelings and had forgotten that she now belonged to not another man and that soon enough, her body and soul would be dedicated to her people and her future heir. When time passed, she would be a mother and a queen, both trying tasks. But for the moment, she relished in the company of her beloved, becoming nearly reckless and losing all sense of conscience.

The shared a few discreet glances, both drunk in the mirth of the vivacious feast. The bonfires burned brightly in the darkness of the night as serpiente dancers performed in the synkal of Wyvern's Court. No one noticed the small glances and slight touches now and then, or the reason why Oliza and Avaram were so far apart. No one saw anything. Everyone's eyes focused on the dancers and everyone's ears listened to the music. The few guards that graced the feast were enjoying themselves as well for there was nothing to fear in Wyvern's Court.

The music came to a stop and the dancers walked down to rest for a few moments before they performed once again.

Ulrik walked towards Oliza and whispered to her softly enough for only her to hear. "Meet me in the gardens of the room we were in before."

Oliza nodded slightly and bade him to leave first. Ulrik lost himself in the crowds of avians, serpientes, and wyverns and only his shadow could be seen as he walked along the corridors. Oliza looked up towards the moon before she too followed moments after. For a moment, Namidia, her guard and friend, caught her eye and gave her an inquiring glance. Oliza only signaled her to keep quiet and cover for her as she walked into the corridor towards the guest room.

She walked into the main guest room and looked out into the darkness of the gardens in the courtyard. She called out Ulrik's name softly as she walked into the dark courtyard and was received by his embrace as he crept up behind her. She relaxed in his arms and leaned her head back against his shoulder as he kissed her neck softly. She turned around to face him and then placed on the bend of his jaw, her lips touching the soft skin that had been covered by a shaggy beard before. She kissed his face and placed her palms against his chest as they traveled up towards his face. He was there, real to her and kissing her. His hands traveled to caress the length of her thigh and to slowly pull up the long silk dress that was supposed to be unclasped by the hands of another man.

Yes, it was there, where once again Oliza gave in to the charms of Ulrik, the wolf who had enchanted her with his silver eyes and would never leave her mind. For a moment, she could still feel the softness of the earth and the smell of the forest, her mind still locked in those blissful memories.

_**As for how music helps me, well that's pretty much I how started to write. Due to my "imagination", there's a lot of music that just plays out a story into my head whenever I listen to it. Usually it never has words, or at least, words that I understand. **_

_**Among the music I've listened to lately is songs from Natacha Atlas with songs like (**Le Printemps**), Dead can Dance (**Radharc, Yulunga**), soundtracks from "El Clon", "Hero", and "Lord of the Rings" etc…**_

_**When I finish both Silver Rose and this fan-fic I'll post all the music and stuff at the end…**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	16. In the Light of Day

Avaram escorted Oliza to their new room, a room larger than what both of them had once had. Yet, it was all so cold and empty whereas long ago they had been comforting. There was barely any light except for the flicker of a few candles here and there. Oliza breathed out tiredly, knowing what would come and dearly hoping that her mind would no longer torture her.

"Something wrong?" Avaram's voice brought her back from the darkness of her mind as she hugged her in comfort.

She buried her face in his neck as if trying to hide from him. She had loved him once. She had loved him before she had lost herself in the forest. She had shared her childhood with him and had always been with him, knowing fully well that he would one day be her mate. With that knowledge, she had given herself to him long before Ulrik had ever placed a hand on her. What angered her most was that she held no regrets towards her actions and what she and Ulrik had done moments before. How could she have been so reckless as to give in to her emotions and temptations?

She pulled away from Avaram's embrace and walked towards the large window and looked out into the moon. "All I want is to rest tonight…" her voice came out faintly as she leaned towards the edge of the window. He grabbed her hand and led her to the large bed and bade her to lie there and rest. He crawled up beside her, saying nothing but caressing her forehead and pulling back the few strands of red and black hair. She placed her head against his chest and could hear the beat of his heart and fell asleep to its soothing rhythm.

Oliza did not wake until the sounds of the day began to be heard. She opened her molten gold eyes to the harsh light of the sun and breathed the air of day. The room no longer looked as ominous as it had done the night before. She was greeted by vivid colors of red and gold that gave a luster to the silk as the sun hit it just right. The day was something different, as if a different world from that of the night. She grabbed Avaram's hand which had been artfully placed against her abdomen as if guarding her from something. She turned to face him as he slept, and touched at his nose playfully. He had been awake all along and at the feel of her touch, clawed at her playfully. She laughed out loud and hugged him warmly as he lay on top of her. For a few instants, the instinct to go back to her room before anyone saw her kicked in until she realized that there was nothing to hide for he was her mate in the eyes of everyone.

_**Really short…**_

_**Been busy with exams this whole week but now that all that is done with I'll update some more. **_


	17. Refuge to a Wolf

Oliza breathed in the scent of one of her flowers from the garden and closed her eyes. Who could have suspected that the night before she had lain among the gardens in the arms of her lover? She smiled vaguely at the thought of being there again and found herself amused by the beauty of the flower. She could not fathom what had made her become so reckless and so insensible of the feelings and thoughts of others.

Arms closed around her waist and lips met with the softness of her neck once again. She placed her hands on his and gently pushed them away as she released herself from his grasp. She turned to meet his silver eyes and shook her head as she realized how reckless they were becoming.

"No one is around." He whispered gently to her as he reached for her and was turned away once more.

"No!" her voice was nothing but a nervous and faint whisper that could have been directed to herself as well. She could not let herself fall into the enchantment of his eyes.

"Did he touch you?" Ulrik asked her. He turned away in fear of her answer.

"That does not matter…" she placed her hand on his arm and turned him towards her again. "What matters is that _this_ is dangerous."

"We cannot go on with this lie!" his angered expression frightened her for a moment and sent her into a state of worry. If someone heard… she could not think about it! The mere idea of being discovered frightened her. She had enough people against her and she did not need more reasons for them to hate her.

"You must go. What happened is in the past and no more! Last night was nothing but a reckless decision of us both. Go back to your people, lead them and care for them and leave me be."

He grabbed at her hands and placed them against his chest. Oliza felt the beat of his heart and closed her eyes to its rhythm. He was playing with her senses and oh how she yearned for him.

"Ulrik." Oliza whispered his name sadly. She turned away from him and sat on one of the benches nearby and covered her face with her hands. There was no use, she could try to push him away but she was already captivated by him once again.

Ulrik kneeled in front of her and moved her hands from her face and held them in his. "I need your help… I cannot leave. Auria and my mother are the only ones that know of my whereabouts. The cave is no longer safe for me and convenient."

Oliza looked at him for a few moments and then looked up towards the cloudless sky as if asking for help. He had saved her once from death itself and that was something to be remembered. His life was in danger as well and she would never think of exposing him to danger. There were far more important things then what they had. His life was as important as hers due to the fact that they were both leaders. "Avaram and I have not come to a decision. Yet I will let you stay but it must be kept a secret amongst your people."

Oliza looked at Avaram's silver eyes and thought about the rash decision she had made. It was obvious to her that deep inside the decision was fueled by her desire to keep him close and safe. She kissed his forehead and saw the sadness in his expression.

"Oliza?" Oliza jumped up as Avaram called out her name from the other side of the flowers and greenery they were in. Ulrik let go of her hands as Avaram's approaching footsteps could be heard and stood just moments before Avaram turned the corner and saw them both.

Avaram's eyes shifted from one to the other as Oliza's mind raced for an explanation. She stood from the bench and walked towards Avaram nonchalantly and placed her hands in his as she faced Ulrik.

"Why were you both here alone?" It was clear that a sense of doubt came over Avaram as to why they had hidden themselves from everyone else.

Oliza stepped in to answer while Ulrik faced Avaram and watched silently. "We know each other from before."

Ulrik's eyes widened in surprise thinking that she would reveal their truth. Oliza glanced at him and then continued. "When I was injured after the attack," she paused for a breath before she continued, "I was rescued by him and not the old woman I spoke about."

Avaram looked at Oliza skeptically and then eyed Ulrik once more. "Why was this never revealed since the beginning?"

Once again, Oliza answered as she laughed lightly. "Can you imagine the _shock_ that would create at the court? It was better this way… He and have become good friends but nothing more." With that, Oliza kissed Avaram's cheek and then looked at Ulrik who only nodded at her reply. Avaram had always been devoted to her to ever doubt her completey yet his yes still displayed a shadow of doubt.

Avaram walked towards Ulrik and offered him his hand. "For saving the life of the woman I love and cherish."

Ulrik looked at Avaram's hand, cautiously shaking his hand. There was an awkward silence between the three where the only sound heard was that of the bees around the flowers.

"Avaram," Oliza placed her hand in Avaram's arm. "I have decided to let him stay after much thinking."

Avaram turned to face her, hurt by the fact that she had made the decision without him. "Are you sure that it is the right decision?"'

Oliza looked at Ulrik who faced her with a hint of longing. "Yes."

_**Like it so far? Don't forget to comment. **_


	18. Avaram

_**Really short chapter but hope you enjoy.**_

"How exactly did you come to this decision without consulting me?" Oliza looked at Avaram as he furiously paced around their room. She sat on the edge of the bed, wondering the same thing. "You chose me as a mate yet you decide to cast me off at the first chance to be with _him_? Not only that, you ridicule me in the face of everyone by taking this decision which not only yesterday you disagreed about."

Oliza rubbed her temples as she sat on the edge of their bed thinking the same thing over and over again. Avaram's deafening words rang through her ears as she uselessly tried to shut them out. Often enough she had wondered why she had taken the decision and a sense of guilt lingered in her mind as she thought of Avaram being hurt. Yet her desire to be with Ulrik once more surpassed any sense of guilt or conscience she had in her.

Of course, it was normal for Avaram to question her when the day before they had both decided to make any crucial decisions together. She would let Ulrik stay to protect him and nothing more. Yes, she would be happy to have him near her but she would no disrespect the love Avaram had for her.

Avaram came towards her and caught her in his embrace as he whispered into her hair, his anger fading away, "I've grown to love you and I've come to know to never question your decisions…" Avaram pulled back and looked into her eyes, his devotion to her clearly showing, "If you think that Ulrik is worthy of our protection and trustworthy, then let him stay."

"Avaram…" Oliza began to speak but her words were caught in her throat. She could not hurt him with the truth for such a truth could only drive him mad. She had never really loved him. Before Avaram, even before Ulrik, she had come to care if not love someone else and Avaram was just caught in between her two loves.


	19. Longing

_**This is just a short "introductory" chapter for the second phase of this story. **_

Auria had been sent back into the Lupine lands with the task of keeping the secret of Ulrik's return and whereabouts. The atmosphere around the Lupine lands was far too hostile at the moment and it was not Ulrik's time. One day, the wolves would come to realize that changes would need to be made and it would be then that Ulrik would appear. Auria would visit Wyvern's Court once in a while to bear news of any upcoming changes around the pack. Yet, with every new moon, her visits would become scarce until it was hard to tell when she would show up and when she would not.

Meanwhile, not once did Oliza ever show her love to Ulrik. Their love for one another could still be seen with the discreet glances they gave each other, glances filled with longing and love but nothing else was done. If Avaram ever doubted Oliza's love, he never said a word.

Time went by slowly and Ulrik would leave to the outer wooded areas of Wyvern's Court to run during each full moon, running to greet the moon's beauty and to forget his tormenting love for the future queen of the three kingdoms. He doubted that Oliza would ever leave everything to be with him. One day, she would be a mother and queen, her responsibilities high and demanding. She would have no more time to live their quiet romance and Ulrik only hoped that by then, he would leave to be with his people.


	20. Faint

The sunlight came in through the windows as Oliza opened the large curtains. A woozy feeling overcame her for a few moments as the light her face in full blast and she reclined against the wall for support. Avaram ran to her at the sight of her weakened self and walked her to one of the soft settees for her to rest.

"What are you doing?" Oliza laughed at Avaram's worried expression and then at her own weakness, "I feel fine." She tried to stand on her own for a few moments, her feet wobbly for a few seconds until she felt strong once again. "I'm fine."

Avaram looked unconvinced, "You looked very pale…"

"It was the sunlight…" Oliza took a few deep and quiet breaths before she kissed Avaram's cheek and then walked to one of the dressers to pick out her clothes for the day.

"I've been thinking…" Oliza paused for a few moments to pick out her outfit and then resumed her conversation once she made her decision. "I've been thinking of doing a feast for my parent's here at Wyvern's Court to celebrate their union and thus the end of the war. It's been twenty years now…" Oliza stopped, not wanting to bring back into her head the awful war stories she had heard from many storytellers that had been there during the war.

"When are they coming back from the Serpiente Palace?" Avaram rested on the settee, one arm under his head and the other across his abdomen, as he closed his eyes tiredly.

Oliza had gone into their small changing rooms to change but had kept the door open for their conversation. "In three or four days… that is, if nothing unexpected happens." Oliza walked out of the room fully dressed and stood at the edge at the doorway, looking at Avaram rest and then walked towards him and sat by him.

There was a small knock on their door followed by Namidia's voice. "Oliza?"

"Come in." Oliza stood from the settee while Avaram just rose up but still remained seated on it. "What's the matter?"

Namidia looked flushed as if she had been running and paused for a short breath. "Your aunt is here."

"Aunt Irene?" Oliza laughed, happy to hear to good news. Her aunt had not come to visit ever since her union to Avaram and that had only been a short stay. "Are my parents with her?"

Namidia shook her head. "No… but I suggest for both of you to come down and greet her. She is barely coming in and is being greeted by the people."

Oliza nodded and after that, Namidia left the room. She looked at Avaram happily and he smiled back in return. Aunt Ierene had been with her throughout her childhood and so had her cousins Salem and Aris until they decided to go back the Serpiente Palace. It always gave her joy whenever she saw them, though Salem rarely came to visit.


	21. Aunt Irene

_**Yeah sorry for the name switching mistakes… I noticed that too but I guess I didn't fully check. **_

_**Stress! Haha**_

_**Anway enjoy…**_

Irene was laughing as she caught sight of Oliza running to greet her. Oliza only smiled and ran to hug her beloved aunt, the woman had helped raised her when her mother and father were far too busy with the kingdoms.

"Was your journey well?" Oliza helped her aunt with her large cloak and then gave it to one of the household servants to put away. Suddenly, the thought that something had happened to her parents came into her mind. Irene only came on special occasions and she had not set foot in Wyvern's Court since Oliza's union to Avaram. "Is everything alright? Has something happened?"

Irene laughed softly and placed her hand on Oliza's to calm her down. "Nothing has happened." She looked around the palace, her eyes taking in the place once more. "Everyone at the Palace has been so busy lately… and Salem is no longer a little boy and you know how he is. He loves to roam here and there that I barely have a chance to see him." She appeared to be sad, no doubt thinking on the days when Salem was just a child. She replaced that sudden sadness that overcame her with a smile. "Your parents have been busy settling some affairs as well and so I came here to keep you company…"

Oliza laughed at her aunt's idleness and then placed her arm around her in a gesture of comfort. "And what about Uncle Galen?"

Irene only laughed gently. "He had to stay at the Palace for now but will come here in two days."

"Irene!" Avaram had come into the room and greeted Irene warmly before walking towards his beloved Oliza.

It had given Oliza a great joy to see her aunt once again. She had been somewhat like her second mother, and her beloved cousin Salem like the brother she had never had. Neither of them were children anymore and both had to take different paths. The melancholy that the memories of the past brought her was a painful one. If she had not been born into the line she was born in, both powerful and proud, then she could have gone off with Ulrik. However, it had not been so and one day, she would have to face the reality that he would leave.


	22. Moonlight Melancholy

_I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. So many things going on and then a lot of distractions have kept me away even when I have tried to update. I am going to get Falcondance soon… for some strange reason I just feel like reading the book and keeping this story as close to the "book-facts" as possible. Haha I know crazy but oh well…_

_Feel free to review and comment since any Constructive Criticism will be taken gladly as well as any good and "refreshing" comments to keep me going enjoy D_

The night that had slowly replaced the sun that embraced Wyvern's Court with the light of the shining moon glowing upon Oliza's melancholy face. Seeing Aunt Irene had only brought back memories of her childhood and the sadness that followed it. She missed the days when she could run around as a child and hide amongst the forest with the other children. Those memories brought back the image of Nicias who had been her most trusted friend and ally during those times. Now, as she thought back on those days, she missed his company more even though it had been years since he had left. She rested her head on the edge of the large window in the study and gazed out into the night. She could see a few torches burning brightly as they lit up the night. For a moment, the desire to break free and take flight in the night came to her. She closed her eyes and unwillingly thought of the cave and of the graciousness of the moon in the forest. She became lost in though

"Are you feeling well?" Oliza turned at the sound of her Aunt Irene's voice and smiled vaguely.

"Just a few lingering thoughts on my mind… nothing more." Oliza walked towards her aunt and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then sat down on one of the chairs and sighed out tiredly. It had been a long day and she had not been feeling very well.

"Oliza… I've known you since you were born and I've been with you since you grew into womanhood. I know that there is something wrong and do not worry, you can tell me anything."

Once again, a small smile crept upon Oliza's tired features as she fought the urge to yawn. She was sleepy and yet she could not sleep. She was afraid that if she closed her eyes, that thoughts of Ulrik would creep back in and leave her troubled once more. Why was it that in her most peaceful moments, where her body demanded rest from the tiresome day, that her mind sought the solace of Ulrik's face? Why was it that in her mind, the fear of his departure from her always haunted her? She did not know. All she could do is look at her aunt and comfort her with a reassuring smile.

Irene walked towards Oliza and grabbed the long mane of black and red hair and began to comb it from its disarray wit her fingers. For a few moments they remained like that, not one saying a word and listening to the sounds of the night. Irene cleared her throat softly, as if wanting to say something yet feeling unsure whether to do so or not.

"What is it aunt?" Oliza asked worriedly as she tried to turn around to look at her aunt. Irene placed her hand on Oliza's shoulder to stop her from moving and then patted it to assure her nothing was wrong.

"How have you been feeling Oliza?" The question that Irene asked surprised Oliza. It was so plain and simple and yet Oliza sensed that Irene wanted something more from this question which had not spurred out of idle curiosity.

Oliza carefully asked. "Why that question?"

"You rarely touched your food today and there is something more that I cannot quite place my finger on…"

"What do you mean by that aunt?" Oliza had begun to get a little nervous though she knew that there was no reason to. Maybe the reason for her unease was due to the fact that she knew where her aunt would head with such inquiries.

"Oliza… you know what I mean." Irene let go of Oliza's hair and walked towards the door. "Go to midwife and ask for her assistance as soon as you can and tell me of the results once you do so for I cannot wait to find out." At that, Irene left the room and it was suddenly silent once more. Yet the thoughts that had begun to race and roam in Oliza's mind would not leave her alone the rest of the night and so she did just what her aunt told her to do.


	23. Shadows

_So far I think that this story might be coming along. There's going to be some slight changes as to what I had planned going on BUT hopefully its all for good! So read, enjoy, and review if you must and I'll try my best to update more often. _

Oliza walked out of the midwife's small abode and looked up at the sky. It was late but the midwife had still received her in confidentiality and with not qualms as to why the late visit. Oliza took in a deep breath and walked through the paved streets towards her home. Rest had been unattainable through the whole night and the effects of it were finally felt. She turned a corner on the streets and in her haste did not realize at first the she had collided with a very shaggy and weary looking Ulrik. She looked up at him blankly for a moment as her racing thoughts clouded her reaction. It was obvious that he had been running about in the nearby woods, a ritual so natural and usual to him.

"Oliza…" He took her in with his somber gray eyes and smiled loosely. It had been a while since he had been able to look upon her face so calmly and closely. "What are you doing at this hour… and unaccompanied? Were you waiting for my return?" A playful smile played upon his handsome features faintly at his last remark.

Oliza tried to smile but the many troubles that occupied her thoughts held her from doing so. "Business Ulrik…" She felt uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze and so instead of looking at him directly, she simply looked away and began to walk off.

Ulrik didn't look at her but his hand managed to grab her arm and stop her from fleeing. Oliza stopped and decided to not struggle against him but closed her eyes as his lips began to graze her hair and cheek softly.

"It has been a while since I have had you this close to me… Please let me take pleasure in your company… for at least this moment." He whispered hoarsely and the many emotions that he felt for her were struggling to be released.

They stood like that, both close and united for a single moment in the shadows of the night. Ulrik's hands caressed her arms and held her hands in his and caught Oliza by surprise when he placed his hands on her lower abdomen and stayed there. Oliza tried to pull away fearfully, somehow he knew of her condition and by the look of his solemn face he was not content with it.

"It would be foolish to think this child would be mine…." His words were barely audible as he finally released Oliza from his grasp and took a step back as if in defeat.

"How…?" The look of amazement was firmly imprinted on Oliza's face as she tried to speak but Ulrik cut her off.

"I saw you visit the midwife and that was all I needed to see to know that what we had must remain in the past… I understand now. You have love for your people and a passion for what you stand for and I cannot steer you away from that. Go Oliza you need your rest as much as I need mine tonight." With those words, Ulrik turned and lost himself in the darkness of the night shadows as the feeling of desolation would not leave Oliza alone. She sank back into the hardness of the wall and took a few breaths before to regain composure and then made her way towards the palace and to Avaram.


	24. Brewing Conflict

_Took a while to get back into writing but at least it didn't take me nearly a year. Either way, enjoy and comment please! D_

The large crowd of wolves that had gathered near their leader's den was anything but happy. Ever since Ierek's reign, they had begun to realize the great mistake it had been to let him rule after the tyrant of his father, Istain.

Auria smiled widely to herself as she watched silently from afar. She felt no need to follow the crowd and protest along with them. She had her own agenda to care for and the angriness of the pack towards Ierek was of her own doing. She had not lied about Ierek's inability to be a good leader; she had just emphasized the truth. No one knew of Ulrik's existence except Ulrik's mother, Ivanka, and her most trusted confidant and seer of the tribe, Ormaine.

"Why so intent upon the crowd Auria?" Auria closed her eyes irritated by Lea's presence. She never liked it when someone interrupted her while deep in thought. In fact, she especially hated it when it was Lea that did so.

Auria breathed in slowly and attempted to remain still. She disliked Lea at times and was the last person she felt like talking to. "Nothing really…I just want to see the outcome from all of this. What are _you_ doing here Lea?"

Lea shrugged nonchalantly and looked off into the crowd as well. "There's nothing else to do around here anymore… Everyone is so busy trying to spread the word that Ierek needs a _challenge_ or whatever it is. I just want to see what it is all about much like you."

Auria laughed at Lea's childish ways and shook her head in disbelief. She disliked her for that same reason but could not stop herself laughing. After all, she could be refreshing at times from all the troubles that were in the pack lately.

Lea let out a small gasp that turned Auria's attention to the crowd in the den and saw the pair coming out. "It is Ierek and Lumina!" Lea said incredulously. It was rare to see Lumina accompany Ierek whenever he handled a rowdy crowd.

Out from the den emerged Ierek and his mate, Lumina, at his side. His proud face and sharp features made him look arrogant and uncaring as he faced the angry crowd. Lumina on the other hand, contrasted with him in so many ways. Where Ierek was callous in his expression hers was innocent and warm. Auria still could not figure why out of all of the mates Ierek could have chosen he had chosen Lumina. She was beautiful but just as she was beautiful she was weak in both manner and body. She was not as strong as all the other females in the pack nor was she strong to be a good leader. She was not even strong enough to conceive for her body was far too fragile to hold a child within her womb. What then had he seen? The only explanation would be that he had fallen in love but Auria doubted that Ierek would ever feel something like that for anyone.

Both Auria and Lea stood silent as they heard Ierek speak to the crowd as Lumina clung to him as if fearful of what might happen. Though his words were faint they still managed to hear from the distance. At first, he began to reprimand the crowd for disturbing his peace. Once he realized that they would only become angrier he shifted his tone to something less angry.

"Look at her… Weak! Weak! Weak!" Lea shook her head as she watched Lumina incredulously. She then shifted her gaze to Auria who had been eyeing her warily. "Auria I know that you were once close friends but you have to agree that Ierek did not make the wisest choice."

Auria shifted her gaze back to Lumina and remembered that memories with whom had been her closest childhood friend. Those memories were faint now and there were barely any remnants from it. Once Auria's parents died and she had been placed in the care of Ormaine, things had undoubtedly changed. Lumina had not suffered Auria's fate. She had succumbed shamelessly to Istain's rule only to become Ierek's mate. Meanwhile, Auria had suffered the loss of a family and that of her closest friend, Ulrik. She thought for a while on what Lumina's fate would be once Ierek was done with for he **would **meet his demise just as his father.

Auria walked away from Lea without a word and into the woods as she made her way to Ormaine's den. She had long strayed from the usual nightly runs but had taken the task of counseling them on what to do about Ierek. After all, she was an apprentice to be the future seer of the pack and her words was to be taken seriously. Soon, everything would be ready for Ulrik's return and for the salvation of their pack.


	25. Shadows of a Future

_Long chapter finally…_

_Anyways enjoy and tell me what you think_

It was not difficult to reach Ormaine's small abode but Auria had taken her time to get there. After all, it was also her home and Ormaine rarely reprimanded her for arriving late. The sky which had been bright with the sun's light had now begun to welcome in the night.

Ormaine lived deeply hidden in the forest, in a small cottage made of the earth's raw materials and adorned with a lush garden of herbs. She walked in unannounced while feeling the pungent smell of honeysuckle hit her nostrils and fill them with the sweet scent. She found Ormaine deep in thought as she separated and cut a few herbs that lay on a small table in the corner. It was a normal everyday task that required concentration in order to never mix up the herbs and cause damage to others who consumed them. Though it was time consuming, it also served as a method of relaxation.

"Did you find anything interesting near the pack?" Ormaine looked up for a moment at Auria before she bent down once again to her herbs.

"Some progress with the pack but I do not expect much." Auria sighed out tiredly as she flopped on a soft sleeping pallet of fur-covered straw. Ormaine said nothing more and resumed to working diligently on the herbs. If it had been any other day, Auria would have helped her but she had been feeling drained from the whole day to offer help. Ormaine would understand as she always would. Even though she was not her true mother she had taken her in when no one else wanted her and taught her the art of foresight though Auria was never quite good.

Auria placed an arm across her eyes to block out the flickering light of the fire and candles that lit the room and rested her mind. If she was lucky, she would see something to reveal the future and if luck was not on her side, she would see the past that would often torment her.

Memories of the past raced back into her mind mixed with other scenes that she had never before seen or experienced. This was no dream nor was it a vision. It was not rare for the past and the future to tie together in her dreams but she had no patience at the moment to decipher their true meaning. For a while, she saw the pack as it had once been and she saw Orien in her mind alongside his regal and proud queen Ivanka. He had been loved by all and had set the example of an able leader with values. Istain had come into the pack and befriended Orien only to take his place, take his queen, and kill him in the end. Ulrik had run away to save his own life though nearly all believed him to be dead. What caught her attention were not the visions of the past, it was something far stranger that could only be the future or something from her tired mind.

Auria awoke with a start from her dream-like state and adjusted her eyes to the dimming firelight. The young girl that she saw in her dreams was still vivid in her mind though she had never seen her. She only knew that she posed a threat to her for the cold shiver that Auria got down had back was strangely ominous. Her visions had been far to jumbled together for her to decipher any true meaning but she knew clearly well that this young girl belonged to Wyvern's Court. No, it was not their wyvern queen Oliza nor any one she had ever met.

Auria shook her head thus shaking off the vision as a figment of her tired mind. She stretched her arms and body out for a bit to loosen the tight muscles and then stood only to find Ormaine deep in sleep as it was already night. The sound of the drops of rainwater could be heard outside in the forest as rain began to fall. She sat down and placed her hands on her face and listened to the rain for a while. It had been a long time since she had the pleasure of doing something so simple and yet relaxing.

There was a sharp knock on the small wooden door that startled Auria from her tranquil state. Who could have the wits to be calling so late with such weather? "Please! I need to speak to either one of you!" the woman sounded worried and her voice was quite familiar to Auria.

Auria walked to open the door only to find the poor Lumina in tears and in a state of despair. Her silver white hair was matted to her body and her eyes showed that she had been crying. In the state in which she came, she looked completely defenseless and very much like a child who is lost. Auria took her in without a word and looked back at the sleeping Ormaine. It was best not to wake her.

Lumina mumbled a few words to Auria as she placed a warm fur cover on her shoulders to keep her warm. "Ierek… he has agreed… the pack… I cannot bear it!" Auria attempted to understand Lumina's garbled words as she relit the fire and then sat before her. They had not spoken to each other in years and she could only wonder what had gone wrong with Lumina to force her to go to them.

"Lumina you must breathe and remain calm. I cannot understand you if you mumble like that." Auria placed her hands in Lumina's in attempt to bring her old friend comfort. Her hands were cold as ice and they trembled with fear.

Lumina closed her eyes and opened them to look at Auria. It took her a little while before she could regain some composure but soon enough she was well enough to speak.

"Ierek has accepted to go through an Ordeal with the pack's males. He has agreed to show them that he holds power among them but I am afraid. I have dreamt things that I do not wish to remember and I am afraid."

Auria looked down to the ground and closed her eyes as she attempted to hide her pleased smile. She had not underestimated the pack after all. She had known that Ierek's weakness would prove to be a valuable tool to destroy him. Once again, Auria looked at Lumina once more and maintained a faux concerned look on her face.

"What have you seen that worries you?" Auria asked gently as she tried to coax Lumina's dreams from her.

Lumina shook her head as a few more tears slid down her porcelain cheek. "I fear for his life… this challenge will not only require his strength to be put to the test! It will also require mine when I have none!" she let out a few sobs as she pulled her hands away from Auria's.

Auria stood and turned her back from Lumina. A wide and satisfied smile spread across her face as Lumina kept on talking.

"He thinks he is strong but I know that there are others who are all to willing to see him die. He shuns me now and considers this challenge the best option for him. I love him but I cannot be as strong as he is. He is in want of a mate who can bear him an heir but… In this challenge he will win but I will no longer be with him. I cannot fight Auria and I am sure that he will choose someone who is worth being his queen."

Auria's please smiled erased from her mind and replaced by a scowl at the notion of Ierek winning. She could not deny that Lumina's vision were far more credible than Auria's trifling visions could ever be. The fact that she had seen Ierek win startled Auria and prompted her to do something Ulrik would not like; it was all for the sake of the pack.

"Why have you sought me for?" Auria measure her words carefully as she regarded Lumina with a wary eye. She had a slight suspicion of what it was that Lumina wanted but she wanted for Lumina to tell her herself.

"I want you to indispose Ierek… if he is not able to participate tomorrow then his place as our leader will be relinquished as the rules of the Ordeal demand. Even I do not want him to take another queen."

Auria nodded and looked back at Ormaine to see if she was still asleep. When she had assured herself that their conversation had been secret she then walked over to the small table and began to work. She gathered a few of the arranged herbs that Ormaine had set off to the side and began to create a potion strong enough to indispose Ierek forever. Her intention was to kill him and she would not throw away such a precious chance. So what if she betrayed Lumina's trust? Lumina had been childish in becoming infatuated with Ierek as he was infatuated as her. The potion would slowly creep into Ierek's system and weaken him with time until he was finally dead. It was foolish for Lumina to think that Ierek would bend to the rules of the elders in the Ordeal and give up his place as king. Auria needed to get rid of him as soon and as quickly as she could.

Lumina took the small vial in her hands and looked at Auria in appreciation. The rain had quieted and Lumina took that as a chance to leave.

As she walked towards the door to leave she turned to speak to Auria once more. "I ask of you to please keep this between us. If Ierek finds out about what transpired here…"

Auria cut off Lumina gently with a soft whisper. "I know. You may rest assured that no one will know." With that said, Lumina walked into the forests and all was silence once again. Auria sighed out in frustration and only hoped that everything would be well in the Ordeal. The knowledge that Ierek had the possibility of being undefeated was haunting and thus prompted Auria to take matters into her own hands. She had to seek Ulrik and prepare him before any deadly mistake would occur. Ormaine was still deep in sleep and it was still dark. Auria opened the small door and crept out into the forests and noticed that it was still dark. She breathed in the night air and made her way to Wyvern's Court.


	26. A Regal Duty

_yay another chapter!_

Oliza was beaming with happiness when the news of her pregnancy had been revealed to everyone in Wyvern's Court. No one could have been happier than Oliza herself. A child would not only mean that she would soon become queen, it would also mean she had ensured a pathway towards full peace. She knew that not everyone would be happy at the thought of a child from her, especially the falcons who could still not manage to fathom the idea of a mongrel taking the throne.

The feast had gone fairly well though she missed Sive, Salem, and even Nicias. He would return soon from his frequent visits to shm'Ahnmik though this one in particular had felt as if it was taking forever. Aside from their absence, there was one person she was glad did not attend. Hai's strange demeanor had always disconcerted Oliza and she did not feel like being under her penetrating gaze. Hai kept mostly to herself and would rarely interact with anyone at the court except Nicias. There would be a few exceptions but they were not pleasant memories. Once he came back, it would be most likely that she would feel more at ease in Wyvern's Court.

Oliza greeted a few of the merchants and vendors on the street as she walked arm in arm with Avaram. They had been walking that way for what had seemed to be hours though neither of them said much. His company was enough to bring her comfort. She had been lucky to have found him as her mate for it had made everything else easier. Before he came into her life, the question of which kind of shifter would be her king was nearly intolerable and looming. She had admirers from both sides but her choice would have incited a civil war among Wyvern's Court. She was a wyvern as well as Avaram and now so would their child. All that was left to do was to smooth the relations between both sides of Wyvern's Court which was still plagued with prejudice.

"Milady" Oliza and Avaram turned their attention to Namidia who stood before them. "Auria has come from the Lupine Lands. You presence is requested."

Oliza tensed at the name of Auria. She knew that whatever news she carried would bring no happiness to her. "Have you informed Ulrik?"

"Yes, he is on his way as well." Oliza and Avaram made their way to the main room while Namidia accompanied them.

By the time they got there, Auria stood with Ulrik facing her as she held his face in her hands. She was smiling and looking at him intently as she examined his face yet her expression held something that indicated she felt more than friendship towards him. Oliza swallowed hard before she could speak lest anything in her tone reveal what she was truly feeling inside.

"Auria, what brings you here to Wyvern's Court?"

Auria turned her attention to the pair and before she said anything else, she congratulated Oliza in her pregnancy. This did not surprise Oliza. After all, everyone at the court had been talking about it.

Auria continued. "May the moon bless your child madam. Yet I came here to speak of matters in our pack. Duty has bid me to call on Ulrik to return as you might have already guessed. You have been kind to all of us by keeping him under your protection and care and I cannot thank you enough for what you have done." With that, Auria bowed her head gracefully and presented a precious moonstone necklace that she had once worn around her neck as a present to Oliza. "Moonstones are treasured in our pack and they serve for protection of the spirit."

Oliza took the gift and held it in her hand as she looked at its beauty. She smiled and looked back in appreciation. "You are welcome to return when you wish and make Wyvern's Court your second home."

Auria nodded in response. "If you may, I need to speak to Ulrik now."

Oliza looked at Ulrik and then at Avaram before they made their way out. Auria looked on at both of them and then turned her attention to Ulrik. His gaze was still fixed on where Oliza had once been standing and then he resumed to speaking with Auria.

"Everything is ready as promised. It is up to you to decide what you want. The Ordeal is tomorrow night and I want to know if you are ready. Ierek will not be hard to defeat if you are in a fit condition and there are males from the other packs joining in as well. I have faith in you." Auria looked at him with a penetrating gaze and her eyes revealed all the hope she had gathered during the years of his absence. He could not let her down.

Ulrik let out an exasperated sigh and thought for a moment on his father. He owed it to him to avenge his death and he owed it to himself to take what was rightfully his. Ever since he was a child, he could easily defeat those in a fight but he was not so sure anymore. During his stay at Wyvern's Court, he had watched the future guards train and had seen the dancer's dance. Dancing and fighting were both skills that were very alike though they served for different purposes. He had learned much and now his knowledge was to be put to the test. He would miss Oliza but just she had remained with her duty he had to do so himself.


	27. Farewell

_Sorry to have kept you all waiting but AP Exams and the SAT have kept me immensely busy… either way here's another one so enjoy!_

Oliza made her way to the dancer's nest with Namidia at her side as was usual. Avaram, on the other hand, had decided to remain in the palace to rest and to allow Oliza time with the other dancers. She felt a presence following her though Namidia ignored it. They both knew who it was but both kept on walking anyway. Finally, Oliza stopped and asked for Namidia to wait for her far off and to only come in a state of emergency. Namidia only nodded and obeyed as she cast one last glance at the one who had followed them. Oliza breathed out and then turned to face Ulrik. She knew why he had followed her and though she dreaded his words she had no choice but to listen. She walked towards him and after making sure that there was nobody in sight, she spoke him.

"I suppose that you are to leave?" Oliza looked at Ulrik carefully and looked at his expression. He did not need to answer her questions for she knew that duty called to him as it had called to her.

Ulrik chuckled softly and looked down to the floor. The boyish grin that displayed on his face appeared to be out of place. After all, he was getting ready to fight a vicious war for the power that was once stolen from his father.

"I understand you now, Oliza. I understand why your people are important and why you drifted away from me."

Oliza looked out toward the distant forest and averted her eyes from Ulrik's soft gaze. They stood like that for awhile, neither spoke nor moved from where they stood. There was sound of crickets and the night, the distant sound of the people bustling in through the night home; all that was nothing compared to the sound of their own silence.

"Please remain in safety." Oliza whispered gently as she attempted to remain composed. "I could not stand it if anything were to happen to you."

With that, she walked up to him and hugged him gently. She felt his body loosen up in her arms and his soft heartbeat against his chest.

Ulrik kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms as well. He smiled softly to himself as he held her close. "Do not worry for me dear Oliza. I ask of you to care for that child you carry and raise it to become great. My time with you will be a fond memory for me and nothing else will not ever replace it nor will it ever occur again. I must leave…" he trailed off as Oliza looked at him with her warm golden gaze. He kissed her cheek softly, leaving his lips to linger in her soft skin before he let her go and disappeared into the night.

She stood by herself for a moment and touched her cheek absently. The pressure of his lips against her skin was still there and seemed as if it would never leave. She feared for his life more than she had feared for her own. No matter how sure he was of his victory, she could not stop from worrying. The urge to go after him and watch out for him could not leave her mind. Even after Namidia stood beside her to comfort her and lead her to the nest. She knew the danger she took in going after him and the danger she took if she were caught in another mishap like the previous time.


	28. Faded Memories

_YAY! I updated fast haha. Well glad to have passes all my exams so maybe that's why I'm in such a good mood to write because this means I'll GRADUATE! Yay!_

_Anyway, here's another chapter so enjoy and review_

The sky was beginning to darken by the time they reached the Lupine Lands. Auria shifted back into her human form and looked on to the forests as Ulrik followed afterward. No one knew of his presence in the Ordeal and she had no intention of revealing his identity until she knew that the right moment had arrived. If Lumina still had any wits about her, she would give Ierek the potion out of fear of Ierek's abandonment and thus lead him to his death. She felt a pang of regret for a moment as she thought on Lumina's pain when she would finally realize what she had done. Eventually, Lumina would have to accept that it all for the greater good and that Ierek was neither a good man nor a good leader.

"What are we to do now?" Auria turned toward Ulrik as he spoke and found him resting against a tree with his eyes closed. He was tired but not exhausted to the point that he could not partake in the Ordeal. At least, that was what she hoped for.

"You are to wait until the moon fully rises. Until then you must rest and regain your strength." Auria walked toward Ulrik and gathered his hands in hers in a sign of reassurance for them both. "I have faith in you. I am sure that when everyone sees that you are alive they will have no doubt of who is truly meant to be king."

Ulrik opened his eyes and looked off into the distance, his gaze lost and no doubt thinking on the responsibility he was about to take. Things would no longer be so easy for him and he would no longer be alone. His time at Wyvern's Court was a time to remember for it gave him knowledge of his surroundings and gave him something better to strive for. If he was victorious, he would make it his duty to pass his knowledge to others and form the clan his father had dreamt of.

"Do you remember when you first fought me?" Ulrik's light words were filled with aching of longing for the old days. Auria had been with him since they were children and thinking on the old days took off the fear of the Ordeal.

Auria smiled to herself as she remembered. She sat beside him, her knee resting lightly against his as she allowed herself to relax and remember. She had always bested him in a fight; in fact she had always been the best fighter. Though she was sure that Ulrik could have beaten her easily, he was far too gentle of heart to ever cause her harm. She loved him for that. He had been her friend since childhood and most importantly he had been seen to be her mate by Vesta. Everything that she had done since his departure had all been done with the intention that he would return one day. All that would happen after he set foot in the ordeal would be left to fate.

"You look so distant… are you plotting something?" Ulrik nudged Auria playfully with his elbow as she sat beside him and then laughed.

Auria glanced at him and then began to laugh as well. She had missed his laugh… she had missed hers. No matter that there was no real reason for their newfound joy, they both found delight in it. It would probably be their last moment of peace and delight before their life took a new turn.

Both sat there in silence watching the time pass by slowly. They took in the soft rustling sounds of forest life and the smell of the soft and rain-dampened earth. A small squirrel would run up in the trees and rest there only to play now and then with another squirrel. The sound of a running spring of water nearby relaxed them both as well as the sound of the soft breeze that rustled the trees. And then, there was the flap of wings. Magnificent and powerful wings as it landed in a tree. The bird made no sound to identify itself and neither Ulrik nor Auria looked up to see who had intruded upon them. Most likely, it was some traveling creature taking a rest amongst the top of the trees only to regain flight once more. No need to worry.

"We missed you Ulrik. I missed you. No matter what happens here I assure that I have had faith in you…"

Ulrik turned to face Auria and for the briefest moment his eyes filled with doubt. There was a fear in her voice that made him nervous. "Do you think I will come out victorious?"

Auria stiffened and cleared her throat. It was a failed attempt to relax and appear unconcerned but the silver eyes meeting hers disconcerted her. Her thoughts raced as she began to think of what would become of all of them if Ulrik came out defeated. She closed her eyes tightly and attempted to visualize Ulrik as their king and nothing more.

"I've dreamt and I assure you that if you relax now and keep your mind clear then you will be victorious." With that said she stood from the ground and gave Ulrik a quick kiss on the cheek. She had never been afraid of things but giving him a kiss brought her back to being a child, unknowing of what would happen next. He looked lost for a moment as well; his expression and his eyes slowly trying to comprehend what Auria meant to say and had replaced with a kiss. She gave him a small playful shove on the shoulder and laughed as she walked away from him. Auria had no idea why she had the impulse to kiss him though it had only been briefly on the cheek. She dared not look back at him for fear that he might register what she had really been feeling. She could only hope that the small shove that she had given him playfully would steer him from the truth of her feelings.


	29. A Bleeding Moon

_So I'm updating quick once again and all because I don't want to leave any of you hanging so enjoy!_

"Why are you so restless today Auria?" Ormaine attempted to comb Auria's unruly hair back to adorn it with a few a handmade ornaments of precious stones and leaves. Auria's thick brown hair was hard to tame and with Auria moving incessantly it had become even harder to do so.

"You must relax… there is nothing for us to lose here…" Ormaine sighed.

"I do not know why you worry so much about my appearance when there is something far more important that is about to happen!" Auria's nerves had begun to take their toll on her and her fear that Lumina would not poison Ierek ate at her. She clenched her fists and attempted to remain clam under the hands of Ormaine who serenely combed and adorned her hair as she softened it with a few oils she had prepared.

Ormaine breathed in and then smiled a little. "We are the seers of the tribe… prized among them and as revered as the elders. It is tradition that we dress ceremoniously on such an occasion…." She sighed and then grabbed a vial of oil that was sitting in the table by Auria. "You are young Auria… far too young to have such a burden on you."

Ormaine began to stroke Auria's hair with a special type of oil to soften it out.

"When I was your age, Vesta had me under rigorous work constantly and never once allowed me the freedom I give you. I thank her for her discipline but I know that youth should be taken advantage of. You are young and I want you to be with me as my apprentice because you _like_ doing so. If you do not want to follow as my apprentice in the end and would rather have a mate at your side… then I will understand you. I have been like a mother to you as you have been like a daughter. All I want from you is the knowledge that you are happy. There have been far too many hardships for you to not once enjoy life. Enjoy this day for I am sure that the outcome will be for the best."

Ormaine finished with Auria's hair and patted it before she moved away and sighed. She was only a few years older than Auria but her movements and words were that of someone older and wiser. Auria could not thank her enough for everything that she had done with nothing to ask in return except her company. What Ormaine did not know was that Auria found comfort in helping her pack and in bettering everyone's lives. The only thing that made her restless was the knowledge that all her work would be in vain; all her work thrown away by Lumina's cowardliness.

Ormaine and Auria made their way toward the pack's meeting place that had been arranged in the woods, not far from where Ulrik was most likely resting. Auria looked around, hoping to find Ulrik but did not find him anywhere near sight. She let out an exasperated sigh and then looked back at Ormaine who had been eyeing her warily all throughout their path.

"You have been acting rather strange… are you expecting someone we are not?" Ormaine kept her voice low but firm. Her eyes bore into Auria's as her question remained unanswered. Auria only shook her head and then broke away from the questioning Ormaine.

Men and women had showed up to the Ordeal, giddy and anxious to see what the outcome would be as well. The old ways had not been forgotten in stories and legends told by the elders but they had long remained unpracticed over the years. They were violent and bloody and if practiced commonly they would tear any pack apart. It was only until a challenge was made, a challenged backed by the pack and by the leader himself that they could be performed. Such a practice could only be arranged by the elders in the pack, those whom had seen everything, the record keepers, the wise ones.

Some of the men had already begun to prepare themselves for the fight that awaited them and begin to slowly grow their fur and their feral teeth were suddenly threatening. They called for blood. The full moon that watched over them was overcast by a red glow indicating that bloodshed and death would occur. The moon's bleeding was an ominous sign and Auria knew that the pain suffered at the Ordeal would never be forgotten and would carry consequences for many.

"Auria?" Lea's voice caught turned Auria's attention from the threatening glow of the moon. "I hardly recognized you! You should dress like that more often… it makes you look far more… feminine." Auria glared at Lea and then shook her head and disbelief. Auria had never taken her time to care for her appearance as much as Lea did though sometimes she wished she had. There were far more important things in life then appearances and Lea would never understand that.

Lea continued. "Look at all these women… weak and ready to fight. They know not of what a real challenge is."

Auria raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "And you do?"

Lea smiled. "Of course! My family and my old pack gave me the blood of ancient warriors. It is only just if I win this challenge and get me the position I deserve. Do you honestly think that I will let such an opportunity pass me by?" she laughed that frivolous laugh that made Auria squirm with annoyance. She was right, she was an incredible fighter but she was not the best and Auria knew that.

For a moment, Auria imagined Ulrik as the victor and Lea at his side. She would destroy him slowly with her frivolity and uncaring ways. A good king needed a good queen at his side in order for his reign to be successful and Lea was nowhere near to being a good queen. Auria looked around and noticed that many of the women had dressed ready to battle for the leader. Many would fight for their mate while others would fight to finally get one. Auria had not thought of this. Would Ulrik pick a good queen? Would he choose her? Or would he let the woman who defeated the others become his queen?

"I suppose then that you are not to participate?" Lea's question was not meant to be answered but inside, Auria asked herself the same thing. Ormaine would never allow her to risk her life and her sight in a brawl whose outcome she did not know. "

"How silly of me to ask! You are to become a seer and we all know how seers never have mates." Lea was drunk with delight at the sight of the many young men that prepared themselves to fight. Her eyes looked around from one to the other, savoring every little movement they made. "You are the only one that I can think of who could ever defeat me but you seers preoccupy yourselves far too much in your art to think of anything else! I've come to ask you if your visions have seen who will be my mate."

Lea touched Auria's shoulder and in that moment Auria's mind spun into another image of the Lea who stood before her. Her face and body was mangled and the defiant and vain expression that shone out of her beautiful face and eyes was replaced by something darker. Her scarred and aging face left Auria in a cold state as slowly the old Lea came back into her mind. She could not utter a single word and she could only wonder what would cause such a drastic change.

"Forget what I asked and don't tell me. Please my dear Auria, pray to the moon that I get a good mate." She hugged Auria and then walked away laughing drunkenly. She was far too vain and frivolous to ever realize that she would not always be the best at anything. There would always be someone greater, someone better. Auria shook her head and attempted to shake off the unpleasant encounter with Lea.

Everyone was in an anxious state as they waited for Ierek and Lumina's arrival. The elders stood far off, watching the crowd and directing a few lost ones now and then. Strangers from other smaller tribes had come along as well. To be the leader of the Lupine lands made you the head leader of all the surrounding packs as well. Such a promising challenge would surely attract many interested newcomers.

Auria noticed a silent figure standing far from her but near to the crowd as he watched them intently. Ulrik. His eyes appeared to be taking all in and he almost completely ignored the stares from a few interested women and men as well. He was beautiful in the moonlight and his powerful presence, even when silent, overtook all. There were a few who eyed him closely, thinking that they had seen him before, no wonder thinking that they had known him as a child. He made his way toward the elders, meeting Auria's gaze only once, and spoke to them. Auria smiled at him in wonder. He would be a great ruler. She stood there, in her ceremonial robes, as a child watching him pass by in amazement and adoring the sight of seeing him once again amongst his rightful pack and his people.

Yet, the attention toward Ulrik did not last long as neither did her newfound joy. The people began to lower their voices and the mood appeared to darken as Ierek began to walk amongst the crowd with Lumina at his side. He walked proudly, more than ever, and as Auria looked at Lumina, she saw fear in her eyes though she was unsure whether it was from poisoning or **not** doing so.


	30. The Ordeal

**_Hmm… I wrote this chapter really fast so I'm not sure it came out as I wanted it to come out but oh well _**

_**enjoy**_

"Is something wrong?" Ormaine's voice startled the very irritated Auria. She placed her hand on Auria's shoulder and attempted to direct her gaze to the object that had caught Auria's attention.

"I'm fine Ormaine…" Auria snapped.

Ormaine shook her head and then breathed out tiredly. "You must learn to tolerate Ierek. You cannot let him take such an effect on your emotions."

Auria only wished that she could do as Ormaine wished and forget. Yet the fear for Ulrik's life after seeing Ierek ate at her incessantly.

"Come… the elders are about to speak and start the Ordeal… we must stand by them." Ormaine said before she began to walk toward the elders. Auria followed, directing her gaze to the very troubled Lumina.

Lumina stood far off from the crowd, looking on toward Ierek who had begun to prepare. Her face was pallid with fear and her hair and skin looked sickly. She had been crying and Auria could not figure out why. Had she in fact poisoned him after all? Was the effect of the poison slowly taking over his body? Or was she simply afraid for not doing so… afraid to lose him forever to death or simply to another woman.

The elders began to speak, setting up the rules for the match and gathering all the willing men together. Now that the men stood close to each other, Ulrik included, the group appeared to be smaller. Not many felt like going up against Ierek after all. If Ierek were to win, it would mean death to those who fought him. Yet none of those men displayed the qualities of a leader and able fighter. They stood, half shifted into the wolf form and bathed in the light of the moon. It would be the men that would fight first. It would be the last fighter standing undefeated that would win the match whether they left their opponent dead or not. Auria felt a shiver go down her spine as she sensed the smell of death slowly overtake her.

The men gathered in a circle and then shifted into their wolf form as they howled one last cry to the glorious moon before they began the Ordeal. It was a fest of blood, fangs, and savage bestiality that appeared to overtake all of them. The women and other onlookers watched intently, many praying for their lovers and worried mothers crying for their sons. The crowd became intoxicated with the rush of the fight, many pushing their fighters on and others simply crying to the moon for a good ruler.

Auria did not flinch as the other women; she had seen much more bloodshed that the one displayed to them that night. The only thing that kept her on edge was Ulrik. She recognized him in his glorious wolf form just as she had recognized the unmistakable black wolf form of Ierek. They were the only ones that mattered. Both of them defeated their opponents effortlessly until it was just the two of them facing each other and ready to tear each other apart.

Both of them had known each other as children, when Istain was still considered harmless and a friend. Had Ierek recognized Ulrik? Auria was sure he knew. When they began to fight, Ierek's sudden viciousness had been sprung from the fear of keeping Ulrik alive. Yet, each attempt to deliver a fatal blow to Ulrik only weakened Ierek. He began to lose his strength and had already suffered a few a fatal blows that weakened him. Meanwhile Ulrik remained unscathed and stronger. The anger that Ulrik had spent all those years in exile harboring burst out at that moment as he launched himself towards Ierek and delivered a fatal bite to his neck. His teeth pierced the fur covered skin and then a bone crack was heard. Ierek fell to the ground, his lifeless eyes looking up at the sky and his neck covered in blood. Dead.

A cry from Lumina could be heard as she stood stock still, pale with fear and anguish. She looked on, her eyes fixed on the lifeless Ierek as everyone else stared aghast. Ulrik stood as he shifted into his demi-form, for a moment blinking and staring at Ierek in surprise. The blood on his mouth dripped down to his chest and gleamed in the moonlight. He himself could not believe that Ierek… the last remnant of an awful past was dead.


	31. The New King

_**Yay another chapter!**_

The pack rejoiced as they had never done before, many still in shock at what had just happened. The elders gathered together to speak amongst each other and then walked towards Ulrik as he stood solemnly staring at Auria. They spoke to him in whispers and the crowd began to quiet in order to hear what they said to each other. Yet their feeble attempt to listen to their quiet conversation failed terribly and even Auria began to become curious. Their wonder did not last long for an elder walked up to the crowd and began to speak.

"Before any of you begin to wonder and doubt of whom this man that defeated Ierek is, I must tell you of a story, a part of our history that occurred not so long ago." He spoke carefully, almost as if his words were fragile and all with good reason. There must be no misunderstanding when it came to Ulrik's history. "Many of you remember our past ruler, Orien and how tragic his ending was. Many of you have long decided to ignore such history for fear of Istain's wrath. In fact, many of you remember that there was a young boy, the son of Orien. After Istain imposed his rule on us and took our queen, the young boy ran away into the woods and was never seen again. That young boy is this young man that you see here before us. He has returned to us to claim what is rightfully his by blood."

The crowd stood silent as they registered everything that had just been said and many displayed a pleased smile. No matter that the young man appeared to be a stranger to them, his blood was that of their rightful leader and that was all that the pack needed to hear. Auria's pleased smile and the release she had in knowing that the remnant of an awful past was dead was incomparable. The pack had done nothing against Istain for fear that Istain carried an evil with him. When Istain turned up dead, no one did anything to find out the truth. Those that accepted Istain and Ierek as their leader, the traitors, they would be taken care of soon enough. For the moment, the pack rejoiced and the ceremony continued, this time to choose a queen.

"We must now choose a queen for you, Ulrik." An elder said. "The women of this pack are ready to fight for you. It is up to you to decide whom it is that you want. If you cannot make a decision then they will compete against each other for the place for the decision must be made now."

Ulrik looked at the many eager women who were eying him closely and then his gaze became fixed once again on Auria. "If Auria will have me as her mate as it was fated, then she will be my queen."

Auria froze as she felt the gaze of many angry women in the pack become directed at her. Had she truly doubted that Ulrik would leave her and choose some stranger over her? She had somehow known all along that Ulrik would have chosen her as his mate in the end but she had not become prepared for such news.

One of the Elders, this time a woman, walked up to Auria and placed her hand on her arm and spoke carefully. "Is this what you want?"

Already, a few of the angry women began to complain and grumble. They had prepared themselves for a fight and instead had been cheated of an equal right to compete.

"She is a seer therefore she cannot accept! We must fight for it is our right and not hers." Auria's response to the Elder was interrupted by a very angry Lea. She was furious and more protesting voices could be heard.

The Elder spoke. "Lea, you must remember that Auria was never declared to be a seer. She was simply Ormaine's charge after being orphaned. She was never once sworn in as a seer to us. Therefore, she has every right that you do and you must remember your place."

Auria spoke. "No… I cannot deny them their right. There must be a fair fight here to settle it the same as the mens. I agree to become Ulrik's queen only on the grounds that I can compete with these women and come out victorious. If I fail, then I will be sworn in as Ormaine's successor as a seer."

The elder looked at Auria with a look that showed her surprise. The women began to quiet as they smiled giddily to themselves. With Ulrik as the prize, it appeared to be that more women had decided to show up to the challenge. Yet Auria was not worried. She knew to what extent her power could reach her and after having tested it once, the lustful and greedy women would be of no trouble.

It was the women's turn to prepare and out of all of them, Lea was the most excited. She flaunted her figure to the others around her, as proud and vain as ever. She directed a threatening gaze at Auria, no matter that they had once been friends, with a man in between they had instantly become enemies.


	32. Lumina's Prophecy

_**Another chapter done… don't know if this came out well but oh well haha**_

**_Wow! So this means that we're almost getting near to the end of this first phase in the story yay! (I'm planning on two phases) So anyway give me feedback on this and enjoy _**

The fight between the women was far more savage than the fight between the men. Claws against claws and teeth biting against wolf fur. Auria fought vigorously amongst them, defeating her enemies smoothly and only hoping that there would be no casualties. Auria stopped as she finished with her opponent, taking her surroundings with her wolf sight before a loud shriek caught her attention. Lea was entangled in a bloody and deadly fight with one of the other last remaining wolves. It appeared that Lea had the upper hand in the fight but the wolf had wounded her and the injuries were debilitating her. Whoever won out of that fight would have to face Auria in the end. Yet, both were weakened and would be in no condition to fight her. The vision of the once beautiful badly crippled Lea haunted Auria's mind and prompted her to run towards Lea, not caring that Lea had more than once caused her many pains. She grabbed the wolf from the already very weak Lea and bit her hind leg and neck until the wolf had weakened and fainted from the pain. No, she had not killed her but the injuries she had suffered would not fade away.

Lea attempted to run towards Auria to attack her but fell to the ground in pain as well. The winner was clear but Auria feared that she had been to late to save Lea. It did not surprise her to have won, Lea could have been a challenge but her injuries had weakened her and let her lose such a chance.

Many of the onlookers stood even more surprised then when Ulrik had won. Where could a seer learn such skills in fighting? Though Auria had not killed any of the women, many of them had been left marked in some way or the other and weakened. In the end, they had wanted to fight and would have no complaints when they realized that Auria had won fairly.

Ulrik smiled at Auria as he walked towards her and hugged her. They were in this together now and both would need each others help.

Everything that happened afterwards was all a flurry of events. The elders walked up to Auria and Ulrik and bowed to them, their authority no longer imposing. They were the oldest of the pack, the wisest, and the most revered after the seers. Once, they had witnessed the wolves in their full glory, their dances and traditions still intact in their minds. All had been fading away through the ages until Orien fought to have it all back in vain. They bowed, showing their respect for Ulrik as their leader and Auria as their queen. A celebration had begun in their name and the dark glow that had been cast by the Ordeal was suddenly gone.

However, Auria remained restless, looking out to see if she could catch a glimpse of Lumina or Lea. Both had received a permanent damage all due to Auria's doing. She could not undo what had happened but she felt the need to make amends. Ormaine, along with another elder, tended to the terrible wounds that Lea had suffered; many of the wounds had been on her face. Auria had saved Lea's life but she could not save her from the permanent scars those wounds would leave her.

Meanwhile, Lumina stood far off from all the crowds and watched them all from afar. Her swollen eyes were red from crying but she had stopped and nothing but a stoic and empty face replaced her pain. Auria walked towards her after she managed to escape the crowds and elders who had been fussing with her for one last rite. She needed to see for herself that Lumina would be alright.

Lumina sat against a large tree, her body almost lifeless and a strange paleness had overcome her. She looked sickly and for some reason rather strange.

"Lumina?" Auria approached her carefully, attempting to speak to her softly yet clearly. "Are you alright?"

Lumina scoffed at Auria's words but still kept her gaze distant, focusing on something far away that Auria could not place.

"Do you truly care Auria? You wanted this all along. Deep inside, you wished all of this to happen." Lumina's voice was filled with pain as she spoke those words and Auria flinched at the sound of them. "Now you have it."

Auria shook her head as she attempted to reach out to Lumina. "No." she whispered. She tried to place her hands in Lumina's in attempt to reassure and comfort her but Lumina flinched at her touch and flung her hands away.

"Enjoy what you have Auria. There is one vision that I am sure will not fail me. Your first child will go mad; the second one will renounce everything and betray you and the pack. But I am sure that your children will not bring as much pain as your mate will."

Auria closed her eyes. A vision was something not to be trusted for it only showed the probability and not the certain truths of the future. Already the vision of Ierek's victory had been proven false. Auria looked at Lumina's stoic face and for the smallest moment, she could see a sly smile in her face. Lumina was hiding something, Auria was sure of it and she knew at that moment that if Lumina ever learned the truth of Ierek's poison that she would become a most dangerous enemy to have.

Lumina stood and leaned against a tree for a moment. Her cheek's seemed flushed and her whole body moved as that of someone tired by the ages. She then walked off without a word, no doubt to where Ierek's body had been taken to be prepared for his funeral rites. Auria looked on as Lumina walked away from her and then turned to go to Ulrik for the last rite of the night.


	33. Beginning of a New Reign

_**Getting close to the second phase…**_

The stars graced the sky with their presence, bringing a calming luminance to the dark forest along. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the night creatures, the soft breaths that Auria and Ulrik took, and the soft breeze that passed through the large trees. Nothing more.

The red glow that had surrounded the moon had begun to fade as well Auria's fear. Lumina's words had left her nervous and unsure of what she had gotten herself into. Now she lay by Ulrik's side, both awake yet not saying a word. They both knew that though they were together now, it would take time for them to get used to the idea. Yet, she had to admit to herself that deep inside, she had always loved Ulrik. She had waited for him all those years and he would be the first and only man to ever have her.

Together they lay on the forest floor that had been used long ago for the consummation of many unions such as theirs. It was an ancient rite where only the most sacred of unions could ever use it. They lay on the ground, protected by the forest around them and guarded by the light of the moon. Large stones that had been placed there centuries ago to form a large circle were surrounded by fresh garlands. The elders had blessed them before sending them on to run under the moon together and then to finally consummate the union. Everything had flowed together like a dream and now she lay there as her mind ran with thoughts and an apprehension of what was to come.

"They are beautiful are they not?" Auria sighed as she looked at the stars. Ulrik only chuckled. "And you laugh?"

Ulrik smiled as he looked at her but Auria caught the slightest hint of sadness in his silver grey eyes. "I would have never expected for you to ever be amused by _stars_."

Auria laughed and then the smile was replaced by an overwhelming feeling of melancholy. "I have never truly taken the time to look at them until now. Now that I have the time to look at them I can appreciate their beauty." She looked down at her hands, for a moment memories of past deeds coming to her mind. "Too much time was spent worrying about others that now I am afraid I have no other purpose to serve for…"

Ulrik shook his head. "No." He took her hands in his as he propped himself up on one elbow to look down at her. "You placed me where I am, your love for the pack, and your loyalty to me gives _me_ a purpose to be here. Now you have the chance to rule the pack you so love alongside me…" He raised her hands to his lips and gave them a gentle kiss. "No other woman has ever made for a perfect queen as you have."

Auria smiled. "And I thank you for that." She pulled her hand away from his lips and then rose up from the ground. She gathered her knees close to her body and placed her chin on them and breathed out in relief.

A flutter of wings and then the rustle of the trees nearby shook Auria from her peaceful state and quickly she turned her gaze to the trees. There was something there; not the presence of an animal, it was something more.

"Did you hear that?" she turned to look at Ulrik and found the same look of wonder in his face. He too had heard the flutter of wings.

Ulrik cleared his throat and then shook his head. "Don't worry, it is nothing."

Auria laughed. She had been far too strained and the flutter of wings had most likely been an owl or some other night creature flying about. Whatever it had been, she was sure it was just her heightened senses from the night that put her on edge.

She lay back, this time only to be gathered in Ulrik's arms. With him, she felt secure. He would never bring her pain as Lumina had foreseen.


	34. Nicias

_**One chapter away from the second part of this story**_

It had been a girl. A beautiful baby girl had arrived to Oliza and Avaram's life. With that birth, her position as the Wyvern queen had been finally settled as well. And yet, somewhere in her mind, she still yearned to be in a far away place to live her life away by the edge of ocean. Deep inside, her own desires to be free struggled with that of leading her people into a better future, away from the pain of war and the shadow of the falcons. Now her purpose for being queen to her people overshadowed that desire after the arrival of her daughter, Loeiza. She had been given something to reinforce her conviction to be a good leader and give her strength.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on her door. It was Nicias.

"How are you doing?" He walked up to Oliza and stood by her bed.

Oliza smiled and rested her head on the pillows. "I'm fine. Did Avaram go to sleep?"

Nicias nodded. Avaram had spent most of the time with Oliza and the baby that he had completely forgotten about sleep. Finally, after Oliza's insistence and assurance that she and Loeiza were going to be fine, he had agreed to go to his room and give his body the much needed and neglected rest.

Nicias glanced at the infant as she slept in her small crib. She appeared to be nothing but a bundle of soft blankets except for the soft breathing that could be heard from her.

"I am really sorry to bother you with matters such as these," Nicias said. "There was an envoy from the Lupine Lands with a message from its king."

Oliza's attention shifted from her daughter after hearing Nicias speak of the Lupine Lands. She had not heard a word from them since Ulrik had left though she knew he had been successful. In fact, she had been there with him at the Ordeal. Watching over him carefully and hoping to Anhamirak that he would remain safe. Sadly, she also had to face the hard realization that their lives had taken on different paths. He had taken Auria as queen meanwhile Oliza began her life as a mother and all the responsibilities that came with it. She had though to have forgotten about Ulrik when Nicias came back. He brought her a sense of security that not even Avaram or anyone else could ever give her. After all, Nicias had guarded her life as she grew up and still continued to do so. Things were slightly different now that she had to share his attention with her newfound cousin, Hai.

Oliza broke away from her thoughts of Hai. She did not want to think of her for it would only bring her discomfort. She propped herself up carefully to have a look at Nicias better. He had changed. Ever since he had gone to the White City, to Ahnmik, he had changed. After all, he was rightfully Ahnmik's heir, and most coveted by his grandmother Araceli. Sometimes she worried that Nicias would leave Wyvern's Court to return to his rightful place.

"What did he want?" Oliza asked, keeping her voice light to hide her worry.

"They want to trade with Wyvern's Court. He has come here to go over the basic details." He smiled at her, no doubt sensing her worry.

Oliza nodded. "Good. Where is he now?"

Nicias touched her hand in an attempt to comfort her. It was a bold move on his part that surprised even Oliza. "Don't worry. He is here still and will remain here until you are available. He said that his king also sends his apologies for not coming but that he had to remain at home for a small celebration. It appears that he wants to settle the trading business now to help with the reconstruction and all and that he will come for the next meeting to go more in depth."

She nodded once again. Her attention shifted from Nicias touching her hand to the cause for the celebration. "What was the… reason for a celebration to keep him from coming?" she kept her voice calm and indifferent in order to avoid raising any suspicions from Nicias.

"The queen is expecting and I believe that such news after all they have gone through has caused for a grand celebration." He let go her hand as if suddenly realizing that he had placed it there. He then added carefully, "Hai sends her greetings and best wishes to you. I know that she means well."

Oliza smiled in amusement as she rested her head on the soft pillow once again and closed her eyes. She and Hai had never been the best friends and their relationship had not gone further than formal acknowledgement of each other's existence. It was Hai who had pushed her and everyone else away except for Nicias. Oliza had grown tired of attempting to befriend her. Hai trusted Nicias and only him. In the end, Oliza had to understand that Hai had been given to Nicias to care for. After all, Hai needed the care that Nicias gave her more than Oliza ever would.


	35. Time

**_So this is the intro into the second phase. _**

_Time. It heals and it wounds all things in life. It serves to forgive. It serves to forget. It serves to repair a kingdom that had long been lost to tyranny. It serves to give life. It serves to give death. _

_With the birth of Auria's first child came a great rejoice throughout the Lupine Lands. He was the first son in a new reign and the hope for many of the future generations to come. Vycan. None could have been happier than Auria herself but her happiness had been tainted. Lumina's words had haunted her all throughout the pregnancy and even after. She would not bear to see her son suffer such a fate. It was until her second pregnancy that Lumina's prophecy had encountered a flaw that gave Auria much comfort. She had never foreseen the birth of twins. A girl and a boy. Adralan and Adran. As all prophecies, they would have flaws for not all prophecies were set in stone. It did not matter that Lumina's talent surpassed that of Auria or Ormaine, she too would have been prone to flaws. _

_And what of Lumina? Lumina had disappeared alongside with Ierek's corpse the day after the Ordeal. An extensive search for her had been launched yet all that was found was Ierek's body washed up on the banks of the nearest river. She was surely dead and so in time, she was forgotten. _

_Lea had suffered terrible scarring due to the injuries that were given to her in the Ordeal. Nearly half of her face would remain that way but what had been scarred the most had been her pride. In the end, Auria had saved her life and she would have to remain forever grateful to her. She pledged herself to Auria in return as her personal guard; after all, she was the most capable of the pack to protect the new queen. Of course, Auria would always best her, that much had been clear. _

_Ivanka's condition had improved once Ulrik finally returned to her but she was far from being the same radiant queen she had once been. Istain had left his imprint deep into her mind. Instead, Ormaine took her in and offered her the comfort and peace that the shelter of the forest had once brought to Auria. _

_Time. Oh yes time did great things to Wyvern's Court. Slowly but surely, Oliza had been accepted as the Wyvern queen though there was still too many quarrels to mend amongst the kingdom. Sadly, it was still divided and the birth of Loeiza had only done so much. After Loeiza, came another heir to the throne, Bastian._

_An alliance with the wolves had been set. Ulrik and Oliza made every attempt to see each other ONLY in the company of others. Never alone. It was best that way. They had gone separate ways from each other and would have to remain that way forever. After all, it was best that way. _

_But time can be so treacherous. Time can be very treacherous. _


	36. Salem

_**So this is the second part into the story and once again enjoy**_

_"Sometimes I consider just flying and flying until I find someplace I've never even heard of…Then I would land, take my human form, and live there the rest of my life."_

_Oliza could hear Nicias laugh softly at her words. "Humble goals for the princess of two worlds."_

_She though on that notion of leaving everything behind and could not help but laugh at the absurdity of the idea as well. "I must seem terribly spoiled. Arami of the Serpiente, and heir to the Tuuli Thea, and I want something else completely. No one's ever happy with what they have, I suppose."_

Oliza thought on that day, the day she had confessed to Nicias only of her desire to be free of any restraint. Her little fantasy had not come true and she was quite sure it never would. Yet, for a while, it had. Her time in the forest with Ulrik at her side had been the closest she had ever come to that fantasy. The only thing that could equal that now would be flying. Oh, how she loved flying and who better to fly with than with Nicias. He was the only one who could beat her in speed and grace thanks to his falcon form, even if he let her win at times. And now, a new generation had been started, giving way to a new era for the both Avian and Serpiente alike.

She rubbed at her temples as the feeling of sleep began to overcome her. She had not slept well. After all, she was the mother of two lively children who took up her time when she was not attending business. Oliza lay her head down on her desk for a moment as she rested to regain strength for the rest of the day.

"Cousin!" a voice she had not heard in a while but had dearly missed surprised her from behind.

Oliza turned around and laughed at her own foolishness. "Salem… How many times have I told you to **never** do that?"

He leaned on the desk nonchalantly and placed his hand on Oliza's shoulder, "You were sleeping. I had to wake you up. I thought I would surprise you with my visit." She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. She stood from where she sat and walked across the room to shake the feeling of sleep away. A small smile crept across her mouth as she threw a small pillow on one of the chairs near her at Salem.

"I was _resting_ not sleeping." She replied sheepishly

Salem nodded his head and eyed his cousin carefully. "I suppose motherhood isn't all that you expected it to be. You look exhausted and in need of good sleep."

"Salem, it is more than I expected it to be and better." She played with another soft pillow that she found in a chair and then added. "You should really consider settling down as well. You've grown absolutely wild these past years."

Salem laughed heartedly. "There is no hurry for me. I have time to do all of that later. Remember that there is no war to fear anymore."

The thought of war erased the smile from Oliza's face and she turned from Salem to hide it. Lately, she had though on war overcoming her people once more. She was afraid. Now that she had become a mother, war was the one thing she wanted to prevent. The kingdoms had been peaceful, far too peaceful as if the calm before the storm. Not only had Bastian kept her up at night, nightmares had done their bidding as well.

Salem walked up to her, touching her arm as he sensed something wrong with Oliza. "I'm sorry…"

She turned to face him and shook her head. "Don't worry… it is nothing."

"Nothing?"

She nodded and then smiled at him in reassurance. "So what brings you here to us?"

"Loeiza." He laughed. "Despite your disbelief, I hear that she turns six in a few days. Who best to congratulate her than her dear uncle Salem. You know I never miss her birthday."

Oliza laughed as she hugged her cousin. He had been like a brother to her and her companion in mischief as a child. Together, they had brought their parents many headaches.

Salem pulled away from her and looked around the room. "So where is my little Loeiza?"

Oliza smiled as she took a seat in one of the chairs near her as did Salem. "She is with her father, as always. You know how she adores him. They're out at the market together arranging a few things for our visitor."

"A visitor?" Salem asked.

Oliza nodded. "Yes, from the Lupine Lands. It is their head leader, Ulrik..."

He leaned over for a moment as his expression changed in wonder. "Wait…Isn't he the one that helped you in your accident?" Salem laughed when Oliza nodded uncomfortably. "I would like to meet him then and thank him for saving my favorite cousin."

"Your favorite cousin?" Oliza laughed. Inside she prayed that Salem would stay so that she would not have to face Ulrik by herself. It was meant to be a simple meeting to discuss how the trade was going and such details but she knew that the risk she ran if she were left alone with him. No one else was there, except Salem, to be there with her to protect her from her own self.

A small knock at the door followed by the entrance of one of the guards interrupted Salem and Oliza.

"Milady, Ulrik has arrived at the palace doors. Should I let him in here or are you to go greet him in the main hall?"

Oliza cleared her throat and attempted to hide her discomfort. She looked at Salem who only shrugged and reclined back into his chair comfortably. She then looked back at the guard who stood waiting for an answer. "Let him in here."


	37. To Reminisce

_**Comments? Questions? **_

"I must thank youfor helping my cousin with that littleaccident she suffered a few years ago." Salem caught Ulrik by surprise. They had just been done settling a few of the matters concerning the trade and the remark seemed completely random.

Yet, it appeared that the remark did not cause Ulrik any discomfort and he only replied modestly. "She was in dire need of help and it would have gone against my beliefs to not help her." With that, he looked at Oliza as she gazed at him and caused her to look away from him instantly.

Salem nodded, quite unaware of the effect Ulrik had on Oliza. "She always has been quite disorderly at times." He looked at the flustered Oliza and a playful smile came across his lips, most likely as he thought on all the trouble they caused as children.

"Salem, it was only because I had you as an influence." Oliza laughed.

Ulrik looked at the exchange between the two cousins and could not help but smile himself. He had seldom seen Oliza smile in his presence but it appeared to be that Salem had lessened the tension that had been between them throughout the years.

Salem looked at Ulrik. "She says that now that she has become all _well-behaved_ but she gave her parents very weary days at times." Salem chuckled as he looked back at Oliza. "At least, it was so until Nicias came into the picture. Why he made all of her suitors seethe with jealousy! In factm I was quite a bit jealous myself seeing as to how he had taken my partner in crime away."

Salem must have noticed Ulrik's slight confusion as to who Nicias was because he then added. "Nicias was her guard as soon as he was capable oftaking such a responsibility.He's a good guy and to some, as perfect as they come and always at her side." He looked at Oliza and added. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact that he is a falcon, and a royal one at that, I'm sure your past suitors would have loved to be quite _rid_ of him when pursuing you."

Oliza shook her head. She looked at Ulrik, forgetting for a moment of the discomfort between them, and attempted to clear the matter. "He is my best friend. He is very much like the brother I never had." She looked at Salem's crestfallen expression and then added. "But only second to you, Salem."

Salem looked out through window and noticed how time quickly had passed. He had come to Oliza when it had still been morning and already it had become afternoon.

"I have to go." Salem rose from where he was sitting and looked at Oliza who looked at him pleadingly in order to make him stay.

Ulrik, sensing Oliza's discomfort attempted to stand from where he sat as well but Salem placed his arm on his shoulder, indicating him to remain seated.

"I must look for Loeiza. I promised her that as soon as I returned to Wyvern's Court that I would look for her." He then looked at Oliza. "Besides, you have been tiring yourself with work ever since morning. So I'll leave you both together to reminisce about old times."

Finally, after Oliza's silent and failed pleading, Salem excused himself from the room and left. Oliza cleared her throat and attempted to hold on to the light mood that had been in the room.

Ulrik chuckled softly. "It seems that you and Salem have had quite the adventures together."

Oliza looked down at her hands and grinned before looking up. "We were raised together as children. I had missed his company."

Ulrik looked at Oliza carefully. Her melancholy tone at the end of her last sentence caught his attention. "You don't see him often?"

Oliza shook her head in reply. "He loves to travel and I have been preoccupied far too much." She laughed softly.

"And what of Nicias?" Ulrik added.

Oliza had expected him to bring him up and so his question did not surprise her. Nicias had been like her shadow for many years and she had relished in the comfort of it. After all, not even Salem would ever fully understand her as Nicias would.

She appeared to hesitate before answering Ulrik's question. She adored Nicias but more often she would see less of him. In some sense, it appeared as if he was trying his best to avoid her.

"He is no longer my guard and instead has my cousin to watch over instead." The word _cousin_ came out of her lips with a bit of difficulty. It still took her a bit of effort to consider Hai her cousin though strangely, Hai had been strangely pleasant in her demeanor. It was almost as if Hai was finally starting to want to belong but Oliza sensed that her intentions for such a change were not clear enough yet.

"Watch over Salem?" Ulrik asked.

She shook her head. "No, Hai. It is a long story but she is the daughter of my father's late brother… and she is also a mix. Half-cobra and half-falcon. Not the best combination." Her voice lowered a bit at the last sentence. She knew that Hai suffered due to her parentage, it had been quite obvious.

"I have heard of them before but have never met one." Ulrik said quietly.

Oliza stood from where she sat and walked around the room. She had been sitting for a while now and she needed to stretch her legs. She pulled a few strands of her dark hair from her face back and then bit her lip. Slowly, the odd feeling of discomfort began to set in as she realized that she and Ulrik were alone.

"How is Auria?" she asked akwardly. Maybe, by bringing Auria into the conversation, that odd feeling of longing would leave her.

Ulrik cleared his throat. "She is well."

Oliza heard him shuffle in his seat and then finally heard him stand as well.

"I have never told you this before." Ulrik laughed soflty. "In fact, I don't think I ever had the chance to do so."

Oliza turned to look him. He stood there before her as he stood there at loss of words. "What is it?" She attempted to smile to hide her unease and not sound so harsh.

"I know you watched over me during the Ordeal. You were there throughout nearly everything." He looked at Oliza, his silver-gray eyes leaving her frozen in her place as he walked towards her. He placed his hand on her cheek and ran it through her hair and then through the soft feathers at the nape of her neck. The warmth of his body so close to her sent a shiver down her spine and she closed her eyes as she heard him speak.

"You gave me strength that day to do what I did. I believe that if you had not been there, I would have lost all confidence." His words, softly spoken into her ear, left her speechless. She had gone to see over him recklessly but she did not care. Just as she did not care now that she had him so close to her. And when she finally felt his lips caress hers in a soft kiss, she let herself let go one more time. It was what she had feared but it was also what she had longed for all these years.

The small laugh of a child running nearing the room pulled Oliza from her trance and away from Ulrik. It was Loeiza and she would not risk her daughter seeing her behave such way. Just a few moments after they separated, Loeiza ran into the room and to her mother's arms.

"What do you have here, my darling?" Oliza looked at the small golden _melos_ her daughter held on to, no doubt Salem's present. Loeiza had dreams of being one of the best dancers in the court as she got older and the present had more than pleased her. Of course, it was beautiful, with small golden designs at the tip with a large figure of a wyvern in flight in the middle. Besides dancing, her daughter loved gold most of all as was expected. After all, Avaram had lavished her with small golden trinkets since her birth.

She looked at Ulrik as she held her daughter in her arms and noticed his discomfort. Of course, it would not be the last time she would see him and he would still need to stay at Wyvern's Court for a few more days to look over at his merchants. She hoped that she would have another chance to speak to him alone once more.

"Look how it flows!" Oliza's attention went back to her daughter. Loeiza played with the _melos_ and in her innocence, she would never realize the tension between her mother and Ulrik.


	38. Things Unspoken

_**So I've got good news!**_

**_I'm finally done with laying out the ending and chapters to follow for this story which I hope that it is not TOO far from. So don't worry I DO know exactlywhere this story is headed and I'm pretty sure that I won't find any place to get stuck on so LET'S HOPE haha that I update often. _**

**_I'm planning on finishing this story BEFORE the actual Wolfcry comes out as my own personal little goal D _**

**_Also I'd like to point out that I have no idea what the actual Wolfcry will be about and all that I know is simply through careful thinking, reading between the lines, and info I've picked up here and there…_**

**_I hope this chapter and the ones to follow flow smoothly. So please enjoy, read, and feel free to comment_**

She hid in the shadows silently, waiting for him to enter. A few candles burned but there were enough shadows in the corner of the room to hide her well. She would not risk being seen by the wrong person.

Oliza waited for Ulrik at his room. She had managed to get in unnoticed by any of the guards and now she waited for him to return from speaking to his merchants placed at the market. Avaram would not miss her much. It was customary for her to take long flights now and then to relieve her mind from all the daily troubles. Her relationship with Avaram had distanced and the only thing that kept them close was their two children. She had grown secretive and he had grown far too solemn. It was no secret that it was rare for them to share the same room at times or that he would disappear as often as she would. Whether it was to think like she did or to do something else, she did not know ad did not truly care.

Oliza felt her body grow tense as she heard him come in and she only hoped to be brave enough to speak up. She had no idea why she was there exactly. All that she knew was that she needed to see him and speak to him once more without any interruptions.

Oliza stood and slowly emerged from the shadows that hid her and stood before him. He blinked for a few moments and stood still and then walked a few steps toward her before stopping himself.

"Oliza…What are you doing here?" He whispered surprised.

Oliza walked up to him and placed her hand on his lips in an attempt to stop his questions. She wanted to speak and she wanted for him to listen. She would not bear it any longer if he left without knowing what he caused her to feel every time he was close to her.

As she smiled, she held his face in her hands and touched the small strands of hair that fell forward onto his brow. She could see a faint smile appear as well but it was hard to tell that he was not entirely sure if he should be happy at all.

"Do you know how much I prayed for you that night I followed you?" she smiled to herself at the memory. She had nearly gone mad with worry over his safety. "I kept thinking of everything that I put you through. The lies, that I turned you away, and that I had avoided you." She let go of him and walked away from him as she took in a deep breath. She needed to tell him what she felt, everything that she felt before it was all too late. She turned to face him and he stood there looking back at her, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Do you remember our time in the woods? Where you would tell me of things and taught me about life in the forest. And you and I were nobody to each other. I was not Oliza… and you, though I knew your name, were just yourself and nothing more of what you today. I miss that"

She tiled her face slightly and smiled as she looked at him. However, the expression in his face made her smile fade. She had expected something else from him other than the sullen expression that covered his features. He turned away from her and clenched his fists as he tried to take in what she said to him.

"Why do you tell me this?" His question caught Oliza off guard. Surely she had expected something else from him entirely and not what she was seeing before her. Had he forgotten her already?

She stuttered a bit before answering, her fear of his rejection slowly settling into her mind. "Because… I… I cannot let you without you knowing this..." Her voice came out small, almost afraid though she tried to hide the fear.

He turned to look at her and took her in with one glance, his eyes dark. "You come here… to speak to me about your _feelings_. Why do you tell me? So that when I succumb to you once more and give you what you want, you will leave me and put me through the misery of **not** having you. You speak of pain, when you have caused it onto yourself and me." He scoffed, surely done to hide his own pain. Though outside he seethed with anger, his eyes showed the pain he suffered inside and she the cause of it.

Oliza tried not to flinch at his harsh words but she knew very well that he spoke the truth. It was she that pushed him away, she had avoided him every single time she could. How could she stand there and speak of a pain she had caused?

She hated to feel guilty; she hated that knot in her throat as a signal of the tears to follow. Most of all, she hated seeing him so distraught and all that she wanted to do was comfort him at that moment. But she would not come near him; she did not want to make matters worse. Instead, she spoke to him.

"What do you want from then, Ulrik? Tell me…" In an instant, he was there facing her, still as distraught. She braced herself for his anger to lash out at her and closed her eyes. He had a strong grip on both her arms with his hands and he held her close to him.

"I want you to stop playing games with me." His voice came out in a low growl and froze Oliza in her place.

Oliza opened her eyes and looked up at Ulrik fearfully. She had expected many things from their meeting but never his temper. Now she stood there, almost like a doll, ready to be broken by his hands and by his anger. She began to grow angry when Ulrik's hand went up to her hair which had been pulled back by two small clips and took the clips from her hair. With his hand, he disheveled her once orderly hair into a mess and then contemplated her, his eyes still unreadable.

"Now this," Ulrik said amused, "is the young woman I rescued from the forest and not the regal queen."

Oliza scowled at him, angry at his strange amusement. She attempted to pull away from his strong grip but could not. Now she had begun to grow angry especially after she noticed that Ulrik was now laughing, no doubt at her appearance.

"Did you know," his voice was no longer angry and instead had grown soft, "that when you are angry your cheeks flush? And that your eyes shine brighter.., and that you grow more beautiful than what you already are?"

Irritated, Oliza looked away from him. His pleased smile only made her angrier. She felt him lean his forehead against her hair and his hands run to her waist. He no longer held her imprisoned in his strong grip and instead softly embraced her, almost in surrender.

After the entire struggle and the anger, she surprised herself with her own small laugh which was muffled by Ulrik's kiss. She kissed him back, not afraid of anything or anyone at the moment. She wanted to have him happy and she wanted to be with him more than anything.

He broke away from the kiss and looked down at her. His striking eyes darkened not with anger but with desire for her and his voice a soft and low whisper. "And when you smile, I completely surrender to your will and you have the power to captivate me all over again…"

Oliza silenced him with her kiss. She had not said what she had wanted to say to him. No matter, they both knew already. She knew that he loved her, and he knew that she loved him. No words were uttered except soft sighs of their love to each other. They knew each other far beyond the physical. It was a strange connection that made her feel at home. She could not deny him.

By the time Oliza opened her eyes, the candles had burned out and she had Ulrik cradled in her arms, his breathing soft as he lay against her chest. She caressed his hair with her fingertips gently and smiled in admiration.

"Are you going to leave me for another six years again?" his question took her aback and she ran her fingers softly on his neck.

"I cannot give up you anymore." Ulrik looked up at her and then leisurely pushed himself up to look at her directly. Oliza looked up at him and traced her thumb over his lips. "Know this," she kissed him softly before speaking again, "that woman in the forest that you saved, that is who will love you more than anyone else. This woman that you see here looking at you is the one that will always live for you. There is no Avaram and there is no Auria. Just me."


	39. Fall Out

****

"Did he sleep well tonight?" Oliza looked over at her sleeping son and caressed his forehead softly. She had left Ulrik's room early but had gone directly to her son's room. Bastian had been unable to sleep well the night before and Oliza had been worrying in trying to figure out what was wrong with him. It appeared that the only thing wrong with her son had been nightmares which sadly, she could not get rid of for him. Thankfully, she had Tara to help. Now she stood by his bed as he slept soundly, still a small child and only two years old.

"Don't worry." Tara said as she folded a few of the blankets and placed them in the drawer near Bastian's bed. "The nightmares haven't returned and he was fine all night. Children can be like that at times."

Oliza looked at Tara. "Did your son suffer nights like this?"

Tara chuckled. "A few. There is really no need to worry. Before you know it, he will be a grown man."

Oliza nodded and moved away from the bed to let her son keep on sleeping. Somehow, she was relieved. She left Tara to finish off her tasks and Oliza retired to her room. For a moment, a private smile came across her lips as she thought on Ulrik. There was no guilt this time and no shame at what she had done. After everything that she was doing for her people, the sacrifices made, having Ulrik back with her seemed like something she owed to herself.

It was odd to feel so young again. It had almost felt that the past six years had been spent in a daze. After a relaxing bath and the comfort that her son had not had a rough night, she felt calmed.

"You look strangely happy today." Avaram's voice took her from her reverie. She turned to look at him as he stood at the edge of the door to her room, leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Oliza asked. She attempted to keep her tone light but knew that her choice of words was not the best.

Avaram took a glance around the room almost as if looking for someone and then directed irritated his gaze at her. Oliza knew by looking at his expression that he knew something was going on.

"How was your night?" his question caught her off guard.

"It was fine." She replied flatly. She had no idea what he meant. She could feel his eyes set on her, watching her every move and her every expression. Still she managed to keep her composure.

"I rarely see you anymore." He walked up to Oliza and attempted to touch her but she automatically flinched at his touch. She moved away from him. He was right though. They rarely saw each other and when they did it was only briefly. She was always with Bastian, always tired, always busy.

Avaram continued. "You weren't in your room last night and I did not see you fly out."

"What are you implying then?" Oliza asked.

Avaram looked at her and it was obvious that he was attempting keep himself under control.

"Avaram, I do not question you when you leave nor do I spy on you." Her voice was cool and aloof, hurting Avaram more than any sign of anger.

"Listen to yourself! I am **not **some stranger asking for your time." The timbre of his angry voice made her jump slightly. "You are my mate and what I ask of you should not come to you as a surprise. You have completely estranged yourself from me. You have not even the slightest concern as to where I go."

Oliza shook her head, her anger rising up as well but still under control. "Avaram, the last thing I expect from **you** is for you to play mind games with me. I expect you to understand…."

Avaram stopped her. "Understand?" he scoffed. "When was the last time you shared a bed with me? Or let me into yours? The last time you spoke to me as yourself alone without any masks?"

She tried to ignore him. She hated it when he reprimanded her in such a way.

"It is morning and I do not wish to argue with you at the moment." She sighed as she turned away from him and headed for the door that led into the main room.

Avaram went livid. "Is it Nicias?" he walked up to her and turned her to face him. "You were always with him. Always placing him first… "

Oliza tried to break free from his grasp. It was not the first time she had seen Avaram so angry but this time his anger was out of control.

Finally, after struggling with him she broke free and her own anger lashed out at him. She flung her hand to hit him but he stopped it as he held her by her wrists. Suddenly, his expression changed as he looked out towards the door behind her.

Oliza closed her eyes in defeat when she heard Loeiza speak from behind. "Mother… what are you doing to my father?"

Avaram let her go and Oliza turned to face her daughter. She walked to her and extended her arms but Loeiza ran to her father who picked her up.

"I don't want to see father sad." She heard Loeiza say fearfully. Oliza shook her head as she looked at Avaram who stood silent as he held Loeiza. It was all a way to hold her back, to remind her of her place. She had been made to look like the villain no matter how much Avaram had taunted her. Loeiza had always been deeply attached to Avaram and no matter how much Oliza would like to have that affection, Avaram would always win.


	40. Through a Child's Eyes

_**yay! haha**_

Ulrik had managed to stay for an extra day but Oliza knew that he would have to go back and that their time together had been fleeting. Yet she was determined to keep him close to her this time and not let the years take her that right. Her argument with Avaram had not continued but it had distanced them even more. She knew that he would never truly believe that she and Nicias had never had an affair. It was something that had built over the years that would always bother him. What pained her most was that he had been a devoted man and a good friend to her. His patience at whatever she chose to do influenced her decision to choose him as her mate out of all the suitors she had to pick from. But his patience, all of his repressed desires would one day burst and she understood completely from where his anger rose. As for Loeiza, it was natural that she would prefer her father. It was natural for Loeiza to seek the company of her father, especially after Bastian was born. Oliza had been pretty much the same. The bond with her father, Zane, had been very much like the one Loeiza shared with Avaram. It was until she had grown older that the company of her mother had come to be very important. Except that had father and mother were truly in love with each other and Oliza could not say the same for Avaram. They were bonded for life and would somehow have to make things work out between them. She only hoped that Avaram would understand her someday and that he too would search for someone to treat him as he deserved.

Oliza and Ulrik walked together in the private gardens, unworried about prying eyes. No matter how much she esteemed Avaram, she could not bear to leave Ulrik. The only love stronger than her love for Ulrik would be her complete devotion and love to her children.

They kept at a distance until they hid under an archway that led to a canopy of flowers. After that, he held her in his arms and both stood like that as they said their farewells.

"When will I see you again?" she asked him softly.

"In a fortnight, after I return from my visit to the other tribes." He bent down to kiss her and smiled. "I shall wait for you at the cave as long as I can. Until then, I shall think of you always."

Oliza beamed at him but her happiness soon faded when she heard the rustle of leaves. Instinctively, she broke away from Ulrik and stood alert.

"It's just the wind." She felt Ulrik say behind her. His arms went around her waist as he held her from behind. Yet, her heart was still racing and all that she could do was lean back and close her eyes. Namidia had been watching the doorway to make sure no one entered but anything could happen and Oliza knew the risks in that. Just as he heart began to slow down a distant cry for help brought them both to a jolt. Oliza's heart raced even faster as she noticed the cry had come from a child and realized fully well to whom it belonged. Loeiza.

In a panic, she ran with Ulrik behind her and made her way out of the gardens. As soon as Oliza saw Namidia she began to question her, frantically asking about her daughter and for Bastian. Namidia only attempted to calm her and soon enough a flurry of heavily armed guards came from all directions and covered Oliza. Behind them came Nicias with a very shaken and pale Loeiza in his arms. Happy to see her daughter alive and well but still worried for her son, she ran to Loeiza who clung to Nicias. He put Loeiza down but instead of running towards her mother, Loeiza ran in the farthest corner she could and hid there. Something terrible had happened for Loeiza looked pale and she flinched at her mother's attempt to touch her.

"Where is Bastian? What has happened?" Oliza exclaimed. Nicias led Oliza away from Loeiza and gave Oliza his free hand to hold. Somehow it brought her a sense of comfort. No doubt it may have been his falcon magic at work but then again he did not need magic to give her a sense of peace

Though he managed to keep his expression calm his eyes showed that what he was about to tell her was not good.

"Bastian and Tara are being guarded well. Same goes for Hai and Salem." He took a deep breath as he spoke his next words, "There was an assassin here. We don't know much yet but Avaram was wounded while Loeiza watched. I'm afraid that we can't do much for Avaram anymore… the wound was a mortal one."

She cringed as she heard him speak and waited for the finality in his words them to reach her. Everything that came to happen later appeared to be occurring so fast and in a blur. Desperately, she sought to bring Loeiza back to her and away from the daze that overcame her. It frightened her to see her daughter in such a state and she knew that she was too young to understand what had happened. Instead, Loeiza ran from her mother and clung to Nicias. It was a terrible thing for a child to go through and seeing her in such a state only wrenched at Oliza's heart. How she wanted to change everything for her daughter and make it right. And then there was the underlying sense of guilt. The last few days with Avaram had been painful ones. After all that he had done for her, his utter love for her, and his anger at her lack of love for him had made him miserable. In truth, she **had** loved him. It was not the love she had felt for Ulrik but it had been something that was meaningful in its own way. And now both her son and daughter had no father, and her kingdom no king.


	41. Forgetting the Past

**_Nope the story isn't over yet but it IS getting there. I DO guarantee that what is to follow will be quite interesting… or at least for me_**

**_I know… poor Avaram but I had already premeditated his death to clear out for the last part of this story. _**

**_Anyway, if you have questions or feel lost then feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer. I kind of wrote this in a hurry haha but I just want to get this part done with before I head full on to the last section. _**

Two months had passed since the tragedy that Wyvern's Court had suffered. Oliza had hoped that Avaram would be able to pull through but by the time she had reached him, nothing else could have been done. In that moment, she had experienced her first grasp at loss and everything around had lost its importance. What increased her grief was that the last words she had shared with him were not pleasant. As for Ulrik, she had never attended the rendezvous they had planned and could only hope that he would understand.

Loeiza still shunned Oliza and the lively child she had once known had faded away. She would most likely never recover from the shock of losing her father. After all, she had lost her father the day she had turned six.

The assassin had been found hiding out a day later and his dreadful motive discovered moments before he silenced himself. As expected, he had not been the only one to arrange to murder and its intentional victim had not necessarily been Avaram. Instead, his target was someone smaller. It was Loeiza whom he had intended to murder along with Bastian. It was all a plot carefully carried out between insurgents that wanted to be rid of Wyvern's Court and its youngest heirs. By the time they had been found they killed themselves to prevent any more details from ever being known. After their demise, there appeared to be peace in Wyvern's Court as if a heavy cloud had been lifted.

Nonetheless, the incident haunted Oliza and the walls of Wyvern's Court suffocated her. She had once felt safe in them. After all, Wyvern's Court had been her home since she was a small child.

So instead, she had gone to the Hawk's Keep to get away from the memories that were still fresh in her mind. Wyvern's Court had to be searched and modifications had to be made to make it safer than what it had been. It appeared to be that Hawk's Keep brought Loeiza some comfort and seeing Loeiza well brought comfort to Oliza. To Oliza's surprise, Hai had come along as well. Her excuse had been a simple one. Nicias had insisted on accompanying Oliza to the Hawk's Keep and Hai had a curiosity to see the Avian city. Though Nicias insisted to take her to the Serpiente Palace instead, Oliza had given consent to her cousin's request. After all, she had slowly been opening herself up to Oliza and those around her. Though there was one thing about Hai that had caught Oliza's attention. It was a glimmer in her eye, as if she knew something that no one else did and that somehow it concerned Oliza herself.


	42. Hai's Legacy

_**There's still more to come and other characters to meet in the upcoming half of this story so don't worry… this isn't over yet. **_

Hai appeared to be melancholy as she watched the sun begin to set and the many Avians relish in its orange glow before night took over. She had been looking out the large window of the empty common room, completely unaware of who was near her, for almost an hour. Or at least she appeared to be for when Oliza came closer to Hai, she greeted her cousin without turning around. There was a faint glimmer coming from Hai's finger and Oliza noticed that it was the reflection of the sunset hitting the signet ring, trademark of the Cobriana line. The fact that she wore it reminded Oliza even more of their relation though it appeared hard to believe at times.

"Do I look so forlorn that you decide to come keep me company?" Hai had attempted to hide the disdain in her voice but failed terribly. Oliza stopped in her tracks and thought of leaving Hai alone as she did not want to upset her. Hai laughed. "Oh don't be so offended. I am not annoyed by your company. It is simply… thoughts." Her last words were almost wistful and Oliza looked out towards the window as she approached Hai.

"Of home?" she asked.

Hai kept her eyes locked at the sight of the many Avians flying before the sun began to withdraw. "It almost brings me back _home_…"

The way she said home left Oliza to wonder whether she had meant Ahnmik. It was natural for Hai to miss the place where she had been born and raised. At least Oliza knew that she could return to Wyvern's Court but Hai's circumstances were much different.

Hai closed her eyes and began to speak as if in trance. "The white city of Ahnmik, its beauty surpassing all that I have ever seen but cold and hard as marble... to me at least." Her words almost carried a hint of spite for the city that had seen her grow up. She glanced at Oliza and continued. "Not even Wyvern's Court could ever match it in splendor and beauty." She gave a little small private laugh.

Oliza looked out the window once more, to see what it was that had Hai so captivated that she could barely tear her eyes away from it. Was it the sun? The Avians? Or was she simply staring off into space, something that was not uncommon in someone like Hai.

"Do you miss it?" Oliza asked. It was a silly question but after the way Hai referred to her home, it made her wonder. Hai had rarely spoken of her life in Ahnmik.

Hai did not answer at first and remained pensive. Finally, her words came out almost soft, something that caught Oliza's attention. "Sometimes I do… I remember the dances I performed once and my life there was a child."

It was surprising to hear that Hai had been a dancer at one point. The way she behaved and her sometimes unsociable attitude had made it hard to imagine her as a graceful and beautiful dancer. Oliza knew of their beauty and power in dance when Nicias had mentioned it once.

Oliza's attention went back to Hai who had paused for a moment, almost as if lost once again in her thoughts. When she spoke again, her voice was not as soft as it had been.

Hai glanced at Oliza once more and then back at the window. The sun was almost fully setting in its place. "There is a story I know of. Two lovers, forbidden to each other and with duties of their own to care for." Hai paused for the slightest moment but her way of speaking unnerved Oliza. "And of course, then there is a child, a bit of both worlds and forever cursed to bear such a burden. _My_ legacy and the reason why I am _this_." Hai raised her hand with the signet ring and contemplated it carefully. She laughed mockingly and then put her hand down.

Her _story_ had caused Oliza to grow pale. For a moment, she had thought that she had been referring to Ulrik and everything that had happened. In truth, she had been referring to her _own_ story, the story of her mother and her father Anjay.

Hai turned to face Oliza, they could easily pass off as sisters but they were far from ever being as close.

"You look pale." Hai said as she passed by Oliza and took a seat in one of the small settees in the common room.

Oliza shook her head and laughed it off. "It is nothing… I have not eaten well these past few days."

Hai raised a quizzical brow as she looked at Oliza and then looked away. "I have seen those symptoms in you before. Twice, in fact."

"Twice?" Oliza laughed.

Hai nodded. "Of course, the other two times you looked completely healthy… and this time," she paused as if to look for a better word, "you look practically sickly." Hai looked at Oliza and noticed that she had tried to suppress her nervousness. Hai laughed. "Oliza, I have seen you bear two children. How can you not expect me to not know that you are with child again?" She had tried to make her tone playful but it had only served to make Oliza only slightly more uncomfortable.

Oliza could feel Hai scrutinize her with her garnet gaze and she could not help feeling overpowered by her. She knew. Hai had always been quiet, always distant, but she had become a great observer and she did not need to words to find truths. Did she also know that the child within Oliza was undoubtedly Ulrik's? Oliza berated herself for ever approaching Hai but somehow she had wanted her near. Hai was the only person she had ever known to be a _bad_ mix between kinds. She had suffered the consequences and the pain of being forever different and affected by her lineage. Would she know how to deal with a child not so different from herself? Even more, Oliza needed to know if Hai could be trusted. Once the child was born, the whole court would be in turmoil. Once the Falcons realized the child was born from Oliza, they would scrutinize her mistake. And as for Ulrik, the child could not go to him. His reign was still young and she could not burden him as well.

"I can see that something worries you." Hai's voice brought Oliza back from her thoughts. A bit flustered, Oliza did not answer and walked around the room in an attempt to be rid of her ongoing thoughts.

Hai laughed softly to herself. "I know that you don't trust me but you have come here not to keep me company." Hai stood from the settee and walked to the window again to look out. "You have something to ask of me and now I must be left to wonder what it is." She then turned to face Oliza, waiting for her to speak.

Oliza breathed in. Hai had completely unnerved her and the way that she spoke made her wonder if she could trust her at all.

Finally, Oliza managed to speak. "You are right… I do not think I can trust you and I dearly wish that I could." She said it almost as if she were defeated.

Hai only nodded knowingly, "It is natural. However, I must admit to you that I have no plans in taking your place."

"And how can I know that?" Oliza sighed.

Hai paused for a moment as she thought. "Nicias has sworn his loyalty you at all costs and above anything else. It is an oath I have made him swear." Hai looked around the room and then Oliza. "It was no secret among the court that there was a dissension between you and Avaram. I would expect for you to be able to conceal all your fears and emotions when needed yet it appears that lately you cannot. You look pale and sickly, almost as if the child you carry within you is clinging to your own life."

"What do you mean by this?" Oliza's reserve had begun to shatter as Hai continued to speak.

"What is it that frightens you and compels you to come to me?" Hai asked. Her question was a simple one and even then Oliza could not answer.

Oliza looked at Hai and she _knew_ that she had the answer. Yet her fear prevented her from doing so. Feeling completely lost, Oliza walked to the closest door and tried to leave but Hai's words caught her attention before she left.

"You know that I can help… that is why you have come." With that, Hai was silent and a very tense Oliza walked out of the room.


	43. Quemak'la'Haelori

The child had grown within Oliza and her state could not be concealed to any in the court. As that child grew, Oliza grew weaker as if her life force was draining from her with each day. And Hai? She had learned half of the truth eventually and decided to stay with Oliza. She knew that the child was not Avaram's but Oliza had abstained from mentioning Ulrik to her or everyone else. She could only trust Hai so much. Hai had warned Oliza of the wrath of the falcons and she had berated Oliza for the mistake that could cost her much.

_"How could you have been so foolish?" Hai's spat out. She was angry at Oliza's carelessness. "Can you not see the damage you have caused? I am the living proof that such mistakes have consequences. Once the child is born I am sure that Araceli will have no qualms in killing it and causing turmoil everywhere."_

Oliza rested her head against the headboard of her bed and closed her eyes. Hai's words were always in her mind, haunting her. She had suggested at one point in killing the child while it was still possible but then retracted. Oliza had been glad that she had chosen to do so for she did not want to go through with it as well. They would have to wait until the birth of the child to decide what was best in the end. In the end, Oliza knew that the fate of the child she carried would only be left to Hai and Sive.

"Are you feeling well?" Sive's gentle voice brought Oliza back into her thoughts and into the reality that she faced.

Oliza nodded tiredly. "How are Loeiza and Bastian?" she asked.

Sive smiled. "Loeiza is with Xanthe and Bastian sleeps."

Oliza smiled feebly. It gladdened her to hear that Loeiza had slowly begun to open up once more. She was happy that Xanthe, Sive's daughter, along with Prentice had begun to bring Loeiza back. However, Loeiza was still so distant from her and now that Oliza was weakened by her state, it was better for Loeiza to not be near her.

"Do you know what to do with the child now that its time is near?" Sive's question caught Oliza off guard. Sive had also known of the child and the dangers it could carry and had often offered more sensible alternatives. Either way, Oliza had wanted to avoid the subject as much as possible. She would have preferred to be bed ridden than to part with the child. In the end, she knew she would have to for both Sive and Hai had agreed that the child held risks.

And of course the time came not after when Oliza gave birth. Her mother, Danica, had attended Bastian's and Loeiza's birth but had been unable to reach Oliza for the third. After all, the birth came a bit sooner than expected. She had been accompanied by Sive and Hai meanwhile Prentice and Nicias waited outside her chambers. Amongst them was an avian midwife that Sive had acquired by the name of Oilell. Only one physician, a Serpiente, had been allowed in as well and had been sworn to secrecy by both Oliza and Hai.

It was an excruciatingly long delivery and in the end, it had exhausted Oliza. Soon after it was all over and the child was born, she had grown weak. As for the child, it had been a completely healthy girl but its silence caused everyone in the room to believe it dead. Perhaps, it was best that way. Yet when the child was taken into another room and away from Loeiza, Hai noticed something strange. In the dark, the infant opened her eyes weakly and astonished everyone. It was an uncanny pair of eyes; one was the distinct garnet color of the Cobriana line, and the other a most strange silver grey. In that moment, Hai realized the identity of the father.

"I had thought the father was a falcon…" Hai said to herself in wonder. She had never guessed that the father would have been a wolf.

"She is alive!" Oilell whispered surprised. "I have never seen a child like this…" she said in awe.

Hai looked to the other room and noticed that Sive was tending to the ailing Oliza along with the physician. No doubt they too had thought the child truly dead.

Oilell quickly went to the nearest window and let the light of dawn come through the room. The light appeared to bother the child and so she closed her eyes once again. The infant was weak and almost cold. Hai held her against her and tried to give her own warmth. It was almost as if she was looking onto herself. Here they both stood as strange products of nature, both completely lost.

Hai spoke quickly, "Oilell, your Tuuli Thea has given her consent to be rid of the child and you know this. It is better if everyone truly believes her dead." Hai, who had been carrying the infant in her arms, gave her to Oilell. "She is alive but she needs care that her mother cannot give."

Oilell held the child awkwardly in her arms and then looked at Hai. "I cannot…"

Hai shook her head. "No… you must." She looked at the very worried Oilell and added. "A few years ago, you lost your child to death. This child that you carry here… her fate was death as well and she _lives_. I am sure Oliza wants her alive as well!"

Oilell's eyes widened in surprise and lowered her head. The death of her daughter had been something very private that only she and her family had known.

"This is the only contribution I can _ever_ make to life… do not deprive me of that for I cannot give this child death." Hai insisted as she caressed the infant's forehead gently.

"What of my Tuuli Thea… and of the whole court?" Oilell asked bewildered.

Hai looked around the room and thought for a moment. She disappeared into the other side of the room and then finally came back with a bundle that looked like a child completely wrapped in blankets.

"This is Oliza's dead child. As long as no one looks inside, this is the dead infant." Hai said. "An illusion."

Oilell shook her head in disbelief but defeated. "This is madness!"

"You will take her with you in secret. I know that you have an aunt in the outer edges of Hawk's Keep… go with her and I shall care for everything else."

Oilell sighed and looked the silent child once more before looking back up at Hai. "What will she be named?"

Hai thought for a moment and then finally answered. "Name her… Haelori." With that she grinned and then walked out of the room with the bundle that was to serve as Haelori's replacement.


	44. Little Hael

_**I'm sure that there's going to be some questions remaining but I HOPE in answering them later on or clearing things up in the end… if not then oh well I tried.**_

**_Either way enjoy! _**

****In the crystal reflection of the small fishpond, she could see herself clearly. Haelori knew she was different from those whom surrounded her. More than once she had questioned Oilell about her appearance and had never received an answer. She covered the left side of her face and for a moment, she tried to picture herself whole. In her mind, she saw two silver grey eyes and her hair a mix of browns and blacks. Her illusion faded when a small frog jumped in the pond and caused it to ripple. No longer was she whole and instead one eye was garnet and the left side of her hair was a mix of reds on black. Maybe it was best to remain that way, as Oilell said, it made her unique.

Hael, as she was called, stood from the grass and looked up at the cloudy sky. Normally she would stay inside during the day with her aunt, Vila, or sleeping. Yet she was a child of nature and the sun, which irritated her fair skin when exposed far too long, had been hidden by clouds. She preferred the comfort of the night and the light of the moon better.

Hael walked in the tall grass and to the small hut where she lived with Vila. Oilell had left a year ago to live at Hawk's Keep with her son Dorik. Instead Vila, who was Oilell's aunt, had taken care of her. As she came closer, she could hear them speak and her curiosity caused her stop and listen. She knew the conversation was about her when she heard her name.

"What do you think will happen now?" Oilell asked Vila worriedly. "Lady Sive has told her…"

Vila shook her head. "She cannot take her away from you… They know it is a risk."

Oilell nodded reluctantly. "What worries me is that this time her _mother_, her _family_ are all the Hawk's Keep. What if they take her from me? It has almost been eight years since I received her…" Hael scrunched up her face in confusion. She did not understand their conversation much nor of what they meant about family. What worried her was the fact that Oilell was considering in not taking her to the Hawk's Keep after she left. She had never seen such a beautiful city than Hawk's Keep and its Avian society but sadly, she had not gone to visit in years. Even then, the time she had gone, Oilell had covered her face with a dark veil in order to protect her from the sun. If only she could fly then she would be like them as well, she could be like Oilell.

Hael walked off far enough to get away from the conversation when she was suddenly picked up and mauled playfully by Dorik. She laughed and kicked as she tried to release herself from her brother's grasp and both fell to the ground laughing. She loved Dorik and had missed him dearly when he had left their home in the woods. A year ago, he and Oilell had gone live with his uncle at Hawk's Keep to live amongst others his age. Now he had returned, twelve years old and still the same as ever.

"Listening to conversations now?" he asked her out of breath. They lay on the grass and tried to catch their breath. Hael looked up at the sky and at the dark clouds.

She shrugged. "Nothing important. I thought they were taking me to Hawk's Keep again."

Dorik sat up. "Are they?"

Hael shook her head. "Doubt it. Besides I don't want to leave Vila alone. She has taught me a lot of things…stories."

Dorik laughed. "Stories? Of what?"

"Of when she was fighting as a soldier and survived the war and then how she found peace…" Hael sighed and looked up at the sky. "I want to meet to royal family…I've heard so many greats things about them from her. I think I want to be like Vila someday."

"Little Hael," Dorik laughed, "big dreams for a little girl such as you." He plucked some grass from the ground and threw it in Hael's face.

Hael sat up from the grass and pushed Dorik who only laughed in return. They chased each other playfully the whole day, both enjoying the little time that they would have together before he would go back to his home.


	45. Tainted Innocence

_**So after this we're moving on to the last part of the story yay!**_

The Avian market was busy and filled with the soft flute music and voices of merchants. Its ambience brought a small and warm comfort to its many citizens but not Loeiza. She sat in a small dark corner formed by the stone walls and away from the busy market. She could see Bastian, her ten year old brother, run around the market with his friends as he laughed. He was so happy and unaware of the darkness of the world. Did he even have a memory of their father, Avaram?

Everyday, the memory of his death would haunt her. If only she had not been in that hall at the mercy of that assassin. But it wasn't her fault and she knew it. Her mother had hurt her father and then had succumbed to that wretched wolf. She had seen them in the garden and had realized the betrayal. Yet she could not blame her mother for the spell that man had cast on her. It was _his_ fault that her mother hurt her father, it was _his_ fault that her father died as well. She wanted to stop the thoughts in her mind but she could not. At times, she wanted to forget but she could not. She closed her eyes tight and rested her head on her knees.

"Are you alright?" Loeiza closed her eyes tighter as she heard Prentice approach her.

"No." her words came out muffled but she refused to show her face. She could hear Prentice take a seat near her.

"Your mother is looking for you…" he said.

"Tell her to…." She stopped herself from saying something she would regret. "Can't you see I don't want to speak to anyone?"

"So I guess I will leave you here then…" Loeiza heard him begin to stand up and quickly she looked up. She did not want him to leave. True, she had wanted to be alone but he was the closest thing to a father she had ever had. She needed his help.

"No… no don't leave." She breathed out. "Can I tell you something?" she said hesitantly.

Prentice smiled down at her in comfort and then sat near her again. "Go ahead."

Loeiza exhaled nervously. "I have a sister… I even found her."

Prentice looked taken aback and there was silence for a moment.

"How… did you know this?" he asked inquisitively.

Loeiza placed her head in her hands and shook her head. She had heard Sive tell her mother the truth and the location of the girl. For the past eight years, the child had been thought to be dead but Hai had saved her. She knew her mother would not visit her daughter, she had been more afraid than glad to hear that she had not been dead. Loeiza had only wished her to remain dead. In a fury, she had flown to the location and had seen her. The girl had never noticed she was there but Loeiza had seen her and had seen her strangely uneven features.

"I want to forget about her but I can't! When I saw her I saw my father's death as vivid as ever." Loeiza cried out. In her mind, she could still see the uncanny silver and garnet eyes.

Prentice placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "But you can't… you must be careful that your mother doesn't take her back." He paused and looked around to see if anyone was near. "She may be a threat to you as time comes by… a threat to your place in the throne…"

"I don't want the throne… I don't want anything!" She tried to hold back the tears as she stood up in a fury. "Prentice, you care more about that damned throne than anything else…"

Prentice only shook his head and looked at Loeiza. "I want to ensure that what your father wanted for you remains yours." He stood and looked down at Loeiza. "Now come, your mother is waiting."

Loeiza wiped her face and tried to recollect herself. She wanted things to be different than what they were. After she had seen her mother's bastard daughter, her anger had grown within her even more. It would be harder to face her mother and everyone else but all she could do was conceal her feelings. Loeiza walked with Prentice back to the Keep and back to her mother. She swore she would never reveal that she knew the truth but she knew she could never hide her resentment toward her mother.


	46. Time Again

_**SO this is the official last half of the story yay!**_

She closed her eyes and at once could feel the forest floor beneath her as she took it all in with her senses. Those senses had never failed her. She was a wolf, a daughter of the moon. Above all else, she was the daughter of the pack's leaders. She was their venerated daughter Adralan.

She closed her eyes and felt the wind tousle her hair playfully. Slowly, she breathed in the scent of the forest and its life, savoring its every detail though her eyes were closed.

"Breathe." A voice said to her. She did as it ordered and breathed in, this time deeper and the forest faded into black.

"Listen." The voice said once more. She saw nothing but black but she could hear her surroundings. The small bird in the trees, the lizard in the earth, the fish in the river. It was not strange.

"What do you hear?" the voice asked.

Adralan listened closer but the image of her beloved forest faded and she could see nothing except images of her past as a young girl and her mother's voice of disapproval.

"_You have to become more levelheaded like your brother Vycan. You are my only daughter and I cannot have you run around wild. One day you will have responsibilities and hardships that you will never overcome if your eyes are closed to them."_

Adralan's eyes flew open. There was no forest, no darkness, and there was no sign of her mother.

"What did you see?" Lycurgus, an elder that had been guiding her through her trance hovered over her worriedly. Adralan lay on the stone floor and placed her hands to cover her face in embarrassment.

"I let her do it again…" she mumbled in annoyance at herself. She took her hands from her face and stood from the stone floor as Lycurgus helped her up.

"She is only in your mind therefore it is you that allows her to stop you." He said simply. Adralan looked around the room and tried to gain focus after standing up. How long had she been there? Time would fly by so quickly whenever she was put in a trance even though it felt like an eternity for her. Adralan looked around the temple and saw another elder whom she knew as Larentia smile at her in consolation as she uncovered the windows that had been blocking the sunlight.

"Lycurgus is right." She chuckled. "What worries you about your mother?" Larentia asked as she walked to Adralan and gave her a cup of water for her to drink from.

Adralan only sighed and replied reluctantly. "Her constant disapproval of me no matter what I do."

"But one day your mother will not be here to approve or disapprove of your actions." Lycurgus said. "What then will you do with yourself?"

Adralan thought on that for a moment and stood silent. Ever since she was a little girl her mother had both her and her brother Adran in strict control. She always wanted to make her mother proud but her untamed nature had always been in the way. Adran, though he was born only minutes after Adralan, had been the most sensible out of the two of them and had managed to become the perfect son in her mother's eyes. As for Adralan, she was closer to her father. Aside from the fact that she was the only one that had inherited his eyes, she had also inherited his wandering spirit. But with time, her mother reeled her back and Adralan soon learned to repress her nature and become the daughter her mother wanted. That was until she had decided to become a dancer.

"All I can say," Lycurgus added, "is that we have yet to see your potential but we will never realize what it is until you show us yourself. So go back with your people and come back when you have released yourself from what holds you back."

Adralan nodded and made her way out the temple. It had not been the first time it had happened. Lycurgus would put her in a trance, her mother or some other image would distract her, and then it would all be gone.

She walked down the stone steps on the hill where the temple stood. It was one of the many temples the elders had. They were part of all the packs in the territory and would serve as counselors, healers, and such to all of them when needed. War was not common amongst any of the packs and skirmishes were always handled by the leaders. The elders would only serve to watch over the rituals and as mediators.

Adralan had gained a love for nature since she was a child. It was almost as if the wind could speak to her. Ormaine, the seer that had helped raise her mother, had sent Adralan to them. Adralan had never had a vision in her life, but her connection with nature could be channeled by the elders. Though their attempts had recently failed, Lycurgus had gained confidence and a curiosity for what Adralan could offer.

She noticed a friend of hers, Nadja, speaking to a couple of friends. As soon as she noticed Adralan, she called out her name.

Adralan walked towards her friend and greeted her and the group warmly.

"With the elders again?" Nadja asked though she knew the answer to her question.

Adralan nodded disheartened. "Where is Valeska?" The question seemed out of place and took Nadja aback slightly. Her large chestnut eyes widened and her bewildered expression caused Adralan to worry.

"Did something happen?" she asked. Though Nadja was her childhood friend, Valeska had become her closest and most trusted friend. Not only that, Valeska was also her teacher in dance. Valeska came from another pack and was the sister of the pack leader, a powerful one named Ivaylo. She was one of the best and had taken it onto herself to teach Adralan and Nadja since they were children. But Adralan's love for dance had not come from Valeska, it had come from Wyvern's Court. She had seen their dances once, when she had gone there as a child, and had fallen in love with them. Yet her mother had only let her go once.

Nadja laughed nervously. "No… she is fine. Actually, that reminds me! Your mother wants to speak to you." Her voice was agitated but the news that her mother wanted to speak to her caught Adralan's attention.

"What for?" Adralan asked. She did not want to speak to her mother only to have another argument as to why she danced or why she went to the elders. Her mother had a certain dislike for both.

Nadja only shrugged. "I didn't ask but I suggest you go. She called for Adran as well."

If she had called for Adran as well than that meant that the subject would not be about berating Adralan. With that in mind, Adralan left the group and Nadja to go with her mother. The pack had gone through many things after her father took the position as their leader. The culture began to flourish and its architectural beauty as well. They were by no means as grand as the beauty of Wyvern's Court but it was still beautiful in its own way.

Adralan spotted her mother speaking to a woman in the market not far from the family's palace. As always, her guard Lea stood far in the distance but her eyes close on any who intended to cause the queen harm. Near her mother there stood her youngest brother, Fenrir, as he played with a wooden sword with the other woman's son. He was only ten years old but Auria made sure to have him at her side at all times. It was uncanny as to how Fenrir looked nothing like Auria and very faintly like Ulrik. The only thing that could signal him instantly as Ulrik's son would be the same eyes that Adralan had inherited as well. Instead, Fenrir had a lighter shade of brown that reflected copper in the sunlight and very different from anyone in the family.

As soon as Auria spotted Adralan, she extended her hand to her daughter who took it and kissed it in a show of respect. The woman who had been speaking to her mother about the horses excused herself from both and let them speak alone.

"Mother, Nadja told me you wanted to speak to me." Adralan looked at her mother and tried to decipher her features but could not. They were so different from each other that it was hard to picture her like her mother at times.

Auria frowned. "I told Nadja to get a hold of you since early morning and you come to me at noon? Where were you all this time?"

Adralan sighed at the tone of her mother. Indeed she had chosen to attack her once more. "With the elders." She said through clenched teeth. "You _know_ I was there."

"And you know that I do not like their influence on you. They are a great asset to our pack but if this kingdom were to go down they would do nothing to stop it. Do you want to become like them?"

Adralan shook her head in disbelief. "Is that what you wanted to speak to me about?"

Auria looked off to check on Fenrir looking weary. "Since you turned seventeen not long ago I have decided to let your father take you to Wyvern's Court along with Adran."

The news took Adralan by surprise. Her mother made sure to always have both her and Adran at her grasp since they were children. It was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

"And Vycan? Didn't he usually go with father?" Adralan could not help but ask about her older brother.

Auria rubbed her temples. "I can't seem to find him at all. He roams about in the forest and gets lost for days. Your father needs someone to go since he has other things to attend to." It was true. Vycan had become strangely absentminded but there was no mystery as to what the cause was. Adralan was sure he had met a girl and that she was most likely from another pack. The only mystery was that she had no idea who she was or why he had never spoken of her.

Auria placed her hand on her daughter's shoulders, something that took Adralan by surprise since she didn't often do it. "I must ask that you two behave yourselves. I do not want any more mischief like the one you caused last time."


	47. Solace

How long had it been since he had last seen Oliza? Ulrik had lost track of the years. He had waited for her endlessly that night in the cave hoping that she would show up. When he realized that she was not going to come, he left and tried to forget her to no avail. Avaram's death had been a tragedy but it had served to step in between them once again. In the end, she had her responsibilities and he had his.

"How did you sleep?" Ulrik turned to the sound of the woman's voice and for a moment, he could see Oliza but knew that it was only his imagination. Instead, another woman faced him, not Auria and not Oliza.

She smiled down at him as she sat at his side of the bed and caressed his forehead. She bent down and kissed his cheek and then stood and walked to the other side of the room.

"I slept well." He replied groggily as he stood from the bed. "Valeska, nothing _happened_ between us?" Ulrik could not help but ask. Valeska had been his friend and the sister of his best ally.

Valeska laughed softly as she looked at Ulrik in reassurance. "Do you think me the kind of woman that would resort to trickery?" She flipped her long auburn hair back to tie it and shook her head. "We merely spoke, I gave you something to sleep better and you slept. Nothing more."

Ulrik shook his head in disbelief after asking such a question. Valeska gave him comfort from his troubles but both knew that their relationship had a boundary. Once, Ulrik had made the mistake of having a mistress and such a mistake had produced dire consequences.

Valeska walked up to him and gave him a playful shove. "Honestly, do you think I would risk Auria's wrath?" she laughed. "That woman would kill me if I laid my hands on you." She looked at Ulrik but her eyes had lost all playfulness at her last words. "How can you let her have so much control…over almost everything?" she sighed.

The question was something that Ulrik had asked himself more than once. "It is what I owe her after all that she has done and all that I have put her through." Ulrik pulled himself up from the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

That was why Valeska had left her brother's pack and gone to Ulrik's to forget the past.

"I still think that no woman would ever do what she has done… to care for a son that…"

Ulrik cut Valeska off after he realized where she was going. He did not want to hear the events of the past repeated to him once more.

Valeska only looked down in defeat. "I'm sorry. I should not have brought it up." She took his hands and looked at him sadly. "I know that your heart belongs to someone else and I know that it is not Auria. I loved someone once too but you know how that ended for me. If the one you love lives then do not spend your life pining away."

Valeska cared for him, Ulrik knew that. It could even be said that Valeska had grown to love him in her own way though her love would most likely stay unrequited. Once, Valeska had truly loved someone but her lover had been murdered by her own protective brother, Ivaylo. The reason for the murder had been based on the fact that he had discovered that her lover already had a mate. It was something that Valeska had already known but Ivaylo had considered it to be reason enough to kill him.

Ulrik stood from the bed and kissed Valeska's hands in a show of gratitude. "I must thank you for your patience with me."

She smiled cheerfully with all traces of sadness gone. "Off again to Wyvern's Court I presume?" She stood from the bed and kissed his cheek once more. "Take heed of my advice."

Ulrik smiled at her and then made his way through the door. He trusted Valeska and often she appeared to know more than she let on. Whichever was the case, she was there for him at all times with no questions asked. But it seemed that not even with her could he forget about Oliza. Valeska shared similarities with her that could one day make their friendship unsafe. If that was the case, then they would have to answer to Ivaylo.


	48. Wyvern's Court at Last

_**Took a little while to update but here it is.**_

**_It may get a bit confusing for some and I think it may be because of the new characters that are to be introduced. Hopefully the introduction period is over soon and the story can begin. Enjoy!_**

"Do you like it here?" Adralan smiled at her father.

She had been thinking on the last time she had visited Wyvern's Court that she had hardly noticed he had entered her room. They had traveled on horseback and though the ride was neither long nor hard it had tired her. She was not used to riding considering how she did not travel much and preferred to run around the forest in her wolf form. The horse was merely a formality so as to not arrive at Wyvern's Court, or any other court for that matter, completely disheveled. After all, it would not impress any of their trading associates and allies at all to see the royals of the Lupine Lands in a messy sate.

"I haven't forgotten after the last time I came." She sighed.

Ulrik chuckled as he walked up to his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Neither can I after the mischief you and Vycan caused."

Adralan laughed. "We were children. And it wasn't that bad given that the spoiled little prince Bastian was the one that started it." She remembered those days as children. Bastian, the son of the Wyvern queen, Oliza, had been the one that had provoked them. And if in fact that mischief had caused serious consequences, then Vycan would not have been allowed to return. Yet Auria had used it as an excuse to not let Adralan go back by saying that she had been the source of it all. True, Adralan was not a well-behaved child but she was sure she had grown out of it and maybe that was why her mother had allowed her to return.

"Bastian? All these years and you remember his name?" Ulrik laughed.

Adralan shook her head as she walked to gather a few of her things and put them in the trunk at the foot of her bed. "How can I? After all he was the real culprit and not I."

"He hasn't changed much." Ulrik laughed.

Adralan finished unpacking and noticed something shimmering on the floor. Her father noticed it as well because he leaned down to pick it up for Adralan.

"Isn't this the gift that Damek gave you?" he asked as he held up in the air.

It was a diamond crystal pendant wrapped around by a fine silver wire and held by a leather cord. Adralan touched her neck absently in awe at how it had fallen from her neck. Damek, a wolf staying with her pack, had given it to her as a gift and proof of his affection. She had worn it though not because she felt the same. He was the only son of Arnoux, another wolf leader who lived on the border between the Lupine Lands and where the humans resided. Damek had gone to live at Adralan's kingdom only a few years ago but an unspoken betrothal between the two of them had been set. None was happier than Auria who wished for her daughter to stay in a place of power and not succumb to the regular life of a common wolf or to become a lonely aid to the elders or seers.

"It has never fallen from my neck since the day he gave it to me…" she whispered. The pendant was a symbol of their union and to have nearly lost it when the ceremony was almost near was not a good sign.

Ulrik walked towards his daughter and placed the pendant on her neck once more. She touched it and closed her eyes.

"Do you love him?" her father's question caught her off guard and she stood silent for a moment. Did she? She did not know the true meaning of the word. The only examples of "love" she had seen had never resulted fruitful. Her mentor Valeska had lived a tragic tale due to love. Vycan was completely besotted with a stranger and rarely seen at all. Adran roamed with one woman to the next though he claimed to love only one. But if Adralan sought the best example of the tragic effects of "love" with time then all she would have to do was look at her mother and father.

In the end, she had to conclude that such a feeling was nothing but an illusion cast by the mind. To ensure a sensible and agreeable union then a sound mind and heart would be needed.

"I just don't want you to commit to something that may backfire in the end. And I don't like Damek." Ulrik sighed.

She laughed. "Damek is a good man and my mother will kill me if I end everything now."

"You sound more like Auria everyday but keep in mind that you do not have to become her to be in her favor. Where is the little mischievous girl that used to love hearing my tales and hang on to me?" He asked wistfully.

Adralan hugged her father in reassurance. "I know what I'm doing." She walked back to the trunk and took a set of fresh clothes. "Now go, I must change from my traveling clothes."

Ulrik smiled at his daughter and the way she attempted to change the conversation. He could see so much of himself in her but Auria had taken far too much control. "Then I will go check to see how Adran is doing." Adralan nodded as her father left her room and all was silent once more.

He was right. She was straining herself to please her mother when she did not have to. Damek was the best companion she could choose and she knew her mother approved of him well. She did not love him and was afraid to do so for fear of the consequences of such love. She was attracted to him on a more physical level as were all the other women old and young in her pack. Even then, they were worlds apart at times. She loved to dance as a way to release herself from the rest of the world but he would never understand that. He loved to get involved in fight matches and to regale her with tales of his feats yet she could never understand them. Adralan only hoped that her stay at Wyvern's Court could free her mind from Damek, from the elders, and from her mother. In the end, she needed to gain a sense of direction once more and only the precious time away from them could help her.


	49. Market of Mischief

_**I know there may be some questions but all will be answered in time and if not you can ask me**_

After she had gotten dressed, Adralan headed toward the market to enjoy the rest of the day. She had gone to Wyvern's Court with the hopes of meeting their queen but had no luck in finally meeting her. None of her brothers had ever seen her either and Adralan had hoped to be the first of them. In fact, since they had arrived she had seen no one from the royal family and would have to wait to meet them until dinner. After the exhaustion from the trip had worn off, she went instead to entertain herself with the sights and sounds of the lively market. Dancers performed on one corner, musicians and singers in the next, merchants and the exotic smells of the many foods all played with her senses. It was all like a dream almost. Both the Serpiente and Avians differed so much in mannerisms though their beauty was both as equal. The warm colors the Avians wore reminded her so much of home but the audacious styles of the Serpiente were also reminiscent of home once more. Of course, nothing could equal her beloved home. She missed the sight of trees and the sound of nature.

She walked and avoided the small puddles of water that had been formed by the early morning rain. She had just changed into new fresh clothes and she did not want to soil them before dinner. After all, she was the wolf princess and had an image to uphold in front of the other royals. From where she stood, she spotted two former members of her pack that had left their lives in the forest to become merchants. Zeev and his mate, Dhalia, had left only a few years ago and Adralan remembered them fondly.

Zeev smiled at her as she approached them and nudged Dhalia to look as well. Dhalia looked entirely surprised at the sight of Adralan standing before them that she dropped one of the furs they traded to the ground.

"Adralan?" she said amazed. "My you have grown!"

She walked inside the booth through a small opening in the back and stepped avoided another large puddle that had been formed by the rain.

"It is good to see you both." Adralan smiled at them both and was glad that they had recognized her.

A sudden commotion in the crowd not far from the booth caught their attention and Adralan could not help but gawk at the spectacle. Two young men ran wildly about in the market as another older man tried to catch up to them in vain. A few Avians and Serpiente were pushed aside as they ran. Before she knew it, one of the young men reached her booth, looked at Zeev, and hid inside the booth behind Adralan.

"Don't say a word." He whispered to her from the dark corner. Adralan was about to protest when the other man ran into the booth as well and collided with her. Both fell into the puddle of mud but he placed his hand to cover her mouth as he hid under the booth.

"Where did they go?" Adralan could hear the older and very frustrated man that had been chasing them ask Zeev. Zeev covered for the two young men and pointed in a random direction. Adralan pushed the one that was holding her aside and stood from the ground in a mess as Dhalia helped her up. Her hands and clothes were muddied and she could feel the mud in her hair and face as well. She turned around to reproach the two young men that had caused all the uproar but they were gone.

"Are you alright?" Zeev asked her as he offered her a clean rag to clean herself with. Adralan took it but found it useless in cleaning the mud off.

"Who was that man looking for them and why did you let them get away?" she asked crossly.

Zeev only chuckled. He was not the type to be intimidated by her or any other member of the royal family. He had lived away from them far too long to remember such courtesies.

"It was an Avian no doubt flustered by only a small prank. They're really quite innocent and in fact one of them is…  
Adralan cut him off. "I don't care who they are." She sighed and she handed Dhalia the muddy rag. "Zeev you have to stop covering for such troublemakers."

He only laughed. "If I remember correctly we used to cover for you as well."

Dhalia chided Zeev. "Zeev stop teasing her." She then looked at Adralan. "We're glad to see you after all these years! How are your father and mother? Did you come alone or with your brothers? Is everyone at the pack doing well?" It was an innocent attempt to change the conversation and though Adralan fumed she ignored the incident to avoid discomfort. She was not angry at Zeev nor Dhalia but at the two rascals that had ruined her day. Well, she was more irritated than angry. Her conversation with Zeev and Dhalia ended a bit before sundown and Adralan retreated back to the palace to change once more. After all, she could not show up at dinner in her mud-spattered clothes.


	50. Adralan

**_Haven't written in a long while but I kind of got stuck in this one because I didn't know how to start it (Adralan gives me a headache sometimes) I even ended up writing three versions of this one chapter. But anyway I'll try to get back to updating often now that I get this chapter over with. _**

_**Good news is that I'm getting my laptop back soon so hopefully I'll post more than one chapter as time goes on. **_

The Avian's Tuuli Thea and the Serpiente's Diente had looked so radiant when they were in each others company, even after all the years of being together. Adralan had looked at them, forgetting the legends, and for the first time laying her eyes on two people who loved and cared for each other deeply. She wished to see her mother as happy as she had seen the Tuuli Thea Danica but knew that it was merely a dream far from happening. Once her mother had been almost as happy with her father but that was long ago when things were different. That was when her mother still treasured her roots and worshipped the simplicity in nature. Instead, with time her mother had changed and though she had grown more beautiful than before, she had lost that which had made her almost like Adralan.

Adralan rested on the soft bed in the room where she stayed and closed her eyes. The day had been hectic and even dinner with those from court had been strange. It appeared to be that a family problem had overtaken the royal family concerning Bastian. Maybe that was why he had not attended the dinner but nonetheless, it was all matters of the court. Eventually, the events of the day had left her tired and sleep began to overcome her. Yet instead of pleasant dreams, her mind had decided to remind her of the past and of her mother.

_Her mother had been crying. Adralan had always known when she had been crying and it appeared that it had become more frequent. She was still a child then, but she had always been aware of the affection between her parents. Most importantly, she had been aware of the undying devotion that her mother showed for her father. But the day her mother cried, Adralan knew something was wrong. She had never seen her in such state. Auria, though always loving, had never cried before any of them and had been an example of resilience and strength among her children and her people. After all, she had spent countless years waiting for Ulrik to return and reclaim his kingdom and had never faltered. Auria remembered the times when she had gone into the forest with her mother while she explained the wonders of nature. Just as Auria loved her father, it appeared that she treasured nature and its wonders even more. _

_Through a child's eyes, she saw her mother as a goddess, a lover of nature and freedom. Her hair was always down and her clothes, though she was a queen, were never regal. However, the first day she had seen her mother cry, Adralan sensed that her mother would not be the same. After that day, Adralan along with her brothers Vycan and Adran had been sent away to be cared for by Ormaine for a while along with their grandmother, Ivanka. Their stay with them only lasted a few months and once they returned, they were all stunned at what they found. Their mother was not as she had been and it seemed that the time away had served to change her whole appearance. Her hair was no longer disheveled and instead was always flawless and ornate as well as her clothes. She had once treasured simplicity which was always reflected in her kind nature. But instead, her mother had become vain when it came to appearances and everything that she had not been before they had left. Her change in appearance had not shocked them as much as the change in her mannerisms and behavior. The surprise did not end in her mother's drastic change; they had also been greeted with the arrival of a little newborn brother, Fenrir. _

Adralan opened her eyes looked out through the small window in her room from where she lay. It was still dark and apparently not much time had passed since she had gone to bed. Even as she was at Wyvern's Court, memories of her mother would never leave her.

Frustrated at herself, Adralan flung the covers to side and sat on the edge of the bed. She bent her head down low and shook it to be rid of her thoughts. It was those memories of her mother that frightened Adralan whenever she thought of the idea of being tied to Damek. She had never taken the time to get to know him and she did not allow for him to get so close to her as well. It was something that she did to keep herself from turning like her mother. Usually, when such dreams accosted her she would run into the woods and rest under the light of the moon. She could do no such thing at Wyvern's Court. She walked to the small dresser in her room and grabbed a white nightshift so that she could change from her regular clothes.

A small knock on her door stopped her from getting the nightshift and she turned to it. She walked to the door to open it and expected to find her father or Adran behind it. Instead, she found herself with a different sight. In front of her stood a young man who looked to be no older than she was. Instantly, she noticed the startling garnet color of his eyes and realized that he belonged to the royal family. More importantly, Adralan looked at his face and though he had grown from the little boy she once played with, he was none other than Bastian.

He stood before her and smiled down at her as he too realized whom she was. After all, they had not seen each other in years and this was the first time they had set eyes on each other.

Adralan was the first to speak. Her voice came out soft and she could not hide the surprise at the sight of him. "Bastian?" she asked tentatively. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled wryly and said simply. "I came to apologize."

Adralan raised her brow to prompt him to continue.

"For what happened earlier this morning." He said in that same quiet manner.

It didn't take Adralan long enough to figure out what he meant by those words. She should have known and yet she had not expected it. It was he that had collided with her and thrown her to the mud. The other must have been a friend of his and through the all the commotion, she had not caught a glimpse of him.

Bastian must have realized the unconvinced look that came to Adralan's face when it came to his apology because he then added.

"I am sorry you know." He paused and turned his head slightly almost as if to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. "If you were to know what happened today… I am sure you would understand."

Despite her annoyance at what he had done earlier that morning, Adralan could not wipe off the amused look off of her face. Of course, she could also notice that Bastian appeared to be quite troubled and with his absence at dinner it was clear something was up.

Adralan didn't know what to do or what he wanted her to do.

"Adralan, we were friends when were children no?" he asked.

"Friends?" Adralan asked. "We were more like playmates but I don't think we were exactly friends."

Bastian only laughed.

"It might come off as odd then but I need someone to speak to, preferably a young woman such as you."

"What about Loeiza, she **is** your sister." She had never fully met Loeiza but she had seen her once as a child. It struck her as odd that Bastian sought to speak to her when he had a sister.

"Loeiza?" he laughed. "You must be mad if you think I'll talk to her."

Adralan studied Bastian to see if there were any signs of him causing more mischief. But after so many years of not seeing him, she could only see the young man before her asking for her to listen.

"I can't invite you into my room as it is—"

Bastian interrupted her. "You don't need to. We can walk outside as it is still early and there are people still out."

Adralan nodded and walked out of her room, closing the door shut behind her.


	51. Bastian's Dilemma

_**I kind of liked writing this chapter because it wasn't as stressful as all the others so I hope all of you enjoy it as well. **_

**_And as for the published book thing Kalista, I am actually writing this story as one of my original ones, obviously without Wyvern's Court and a bit different. I guess it's because I like Bastian and Auria so much. _**

They walked for what seemed to be like hours for Adralan when instead it was simply the effect of not getting enough rest. In that time, Bastian had filled her in on what had happened that day and the conflict that had gotten his family involved.

"You must have gotten the wrong impression of how things run here after what happened this morning," Bastian laughed, "and Riok and I thoroughly apologize."

Adralan shook her head and suppressed a small laugh. "I suppose Riok was that friend of yours that was with you?"

Bastian nodded. "It wasn't his fault either. He was only trying to help me and keep watch for me."

Adralan paused and turned to look at Bastian. He stood a few inches taller than her now that he was no longer that small boy she had known. "I suppose this is where you tell me what you were doing that angered that poor man chasing you?"

His gaze wondered somewhere behind where Adralan stood and he signaled for her to turn and see.

"There," he pointed at the northern hills of Wyvern's Court where the homes of many of Avians stood, "is the reason for everything that happened today. The Avian man that you speak of was chasing me after finding me in a _compromising_ situation with his daughter."

Adralan knew what he most likely meant by that. After all, she had grown up around brothers and knew very well what situations they could get themselves into.

"You're a young lady—"

"Wise observation." Adralan retorted playfully.

Bastian laughed. "I am going to need your help in reaching her now that her father is onto me."

"What!" Adralan had to suppress shout and instead kept it to a whisper once she noticed a group of what appeared to be a group of young Serpiente walking by.

"My mother has been called away early from the Serpiente Palace to come here and have an audience with her father."

"Then why don't you wait to speak to her until that audience is done with. Who knows, you might even have the possibility of seeing her without her father's permission."

Bastian shook his head. "The only thing that stopped her father from murdering me on the spot was Riok, me being an heir to the throne, and running. What makes matters worse is that she already has an alistair to whom she is promised."

She should have known. Adralan knew that she should have never opened that door and allowed Bastian to lead her out of her room. But she had and now she stood before him as she listened to his proposition of being none other than his messenger.

She began to turn away but Bastian caught her arm and forced her to stop as he stood facing her. By the look of his eyes, it almost appeared as if he was all but ready to kneel and beg for her help.

"I am not asking for you to speak to her at this exact moment… All I ask is that tomorrow you may help me."

Adralan was still asking herself why she had allowed herself to come out with him. "Help in what manner." She finally said defeated.

Bastian flashed a bright smile as he began to feel her submit to his offer. "I am sure that her father will want to _hide_ this incident before her alistair returns, but I want to know if _she_ wants to. I MUST be sure before I do something incredibly stupid."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Take her away with me despite her father's objections."

Adralan gasped surprised. "Bastian, that'll only make matters worse!"

Bastian noticed that he was still holding Adralan by her arms and let her go as he paced in front of her. He looked up at the northern hills longingly. "Her father would eventually have to agree after the matter is aired around all of Wyvern's Court. After that, he can do nothing about it and neither can her alistair."

Adralan looked behind her at the hills and shook her head. "And all you want me to do is _speak_ to her about this? Nothing more?"

"Nothing more." He said with a pleased smile.

- - - - - - - - -

"So what is her name?" Adralan asked.

Adralan had managed to take Bastian away from the hills in fear that anyone else would hear the rest of their conversation. After all, his plans were rash and in such a delicate matter, she was not ready to be blamed for something she had still not done. They had found a soft grassy knoll on which to sit on and to Adralan's delight, it gave a wonderful view of the radiant moon.

"Máire…" he sighed.

This time Adralan laughed which earned her a stern look from Bastian.

"I just find all of this," she waved with her hand as if the situation was something tangible, "strange…"

Bastian looked at her, his garnet gaze still unsure on what exactly she was trying to say.

"You're so trusting…" she added. "I have never met anyone who is so brazen when it comes to their feelings either. You barely know me and yet you seek my help."

"I couldn't have asked Loeiza." He said as he lay on the grass and looked at the star-sprinkled sky. "She would have denounced my intentions right on the spot to everyone."

"Is that so?" Adralan asked. The one time she had met Loeiza, the impression she had gotten from her was a nasty one but she had expected it was simply a phase. After all, she had heard that Loeiza had witnessed her father's death. Even then, it did not surprise Adralan to hear that Loeiza was still the same. As far as Adralan knew, Loeiza had a dislike for her since they were children though she knew no reason why.

"I think she hates me," Bastian laughed, "and loves me all the same. You're the only other person that I knew who would be able to carry through this."

"I have never had that sort of love-hate relationship with my brothers." Adralan sighed. "At least from what I know, I don't think they hate me."

Bastian laughed. "No no, Vycan speaks highly of you. As for Adran," he shrugged, "I don't know him too well but I suppose being twins is a given that he gets along with you better. The time Vycan was here, he mentioned that you had become a dancer and a good one at that."

Adralan attempted not to blush and found no reason why not. After all, it was her brother Vycan who had been her highest supporter when it came to her decision. Even though it had angered her mother beyond belief that she had joined Valeska's new dancing guild, she had only agreed when Adralan had agreed to be with Damek. It wasn't much of a feat to accept the proposal for Adralan; she knew she was going to agree to Damek either way. It had just served to make her mother feel as if she had the upper-hand since Auria had always liked to feel in control of any situation.

"Vycan was my greatest supporter when it came to convincing my mother to let me join the dancers." She said wistfully. "I remember when I came here and I saw your dancers perform, I knew I wanted to become one as well. Of course, my mother only thinks I'm wasting my time…" she trailed off.

"Our dancer's are not merely entertainers and they definitely do not waste their time." Bastian said defensively.

"My mother is… difficult." Adralan said carefully. "When she was young there were no dancers in her pack. It wasn't until my father came into power that the packs nearby came together with us once more. My teacher, Valeska, is the sister of one of the pack leaders nearby and powerful ally to my father. I suppose my mother dislikes her after she heard rumors that Valeska had a lover who already had a mate."

Bastian shook his head. "That is still no reason to dislike someone. Prejudices serve only to separate people all due to ignorance."

Adralan agreed and smiled in return. "Like I said, she is difficult. But all I know is that all of Valeska's teachings have had a great impact of me." Adralan looked up at the moon and sighed. "We dance under our mother the moon, in all its glory and splendor…" she trailed off once more as she became lost in her thoughts. When she turned to look at Bastian she noticed that he had gotten quiet and was looking intently at the moon as well.

"I'd like to see those dances that your pack performs." He said quietly.

Adralan laughed. "I can't perform right now… I prefer to dance with my group than alone."

"Why?" he asked. "I thought you liked dancing?"

"I do." she answered. "It is just that I always dance with Valeska and my other partner, Nadja. And when I dance alone, I am careful to let no one else besides them see me."

Bastian leaned on his elbows while he still lay on the grass and looked up at Adralan. "Then I guess I should go to the Lupine Lands and see for myself."

Before Adralan could say something back, her attention was caught by a faint clinking sound. Bastian sat up and turned to look at the direction from where the noise had come from. Two guards stood at a distance but their eyes were fixed on Bastian, clearly keeping an eye on him. It was no surprise that guards had trailed after him and he cursed quietly under his breath.

"I hate it when they do that…" he said irritated. He stood and wiped the grass that had clung to his clothes before he offered his hand to Adralan to help her up. "You should go to your room. It's late and these guards are all but telling me to go to bed as well."

Adralan nodded as Bastian walked her back.

"I would just like to remind you," he said once they had reached the door of her room, "that tomorrow when my mother arrives and speaks to Máire's father, I shall fetch you to speak to her."

Adralan patted Bastian's arm in a sign of reassurance as she walked into her room.

"Don't worry." she said as she turned to look at him. "Just please don't do anything… stupid." With that she closed the door and laughed at herself. She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into once more.


	52. Oliza's Return

_**Eh… ok so this one to me seems a bit hectic since it's so many characters that I had to handle all at once but at least gave me some "experience" at it. **_

_**By the way, when I post the next chapter, it will be found on the Kiesha'ra section on Fan-Fiction which is only a few titles under In the Forests of the Night.**_

Adralan had slept well, despite her nervousness at what would await her the next day. She was sure that she could carry through it. After all, what Bastian asked of her did not seem to be a difficult task. As soon as she had woken, a servant had come into her room carrying a set of Avian clothes and said that Bastian had sent them for her to wear. Adralan knew that it was all part of his plan. She needed no assistance in putting on the Avian clothes which came as a relief to her. Though she was used to wearing slacks as they were also fashionable around her pack both for comfort and convenience, she was glad that the simple cotton shirt was uncomplicated when it came to putting it on.

After she was dressed and ready, Adralan went down into the reception hall of the palace to meet up with her brother. He studied her close as she came down, no doubt wondering why she was dressed in avian clothes when she had packed enough of her own to last her their entire stay. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Adralan," he said as he held her at arm's length to study her, "why are you dressed this way?" he asked in amazement.

"Don't ask." She said as she smiled.

Before her brother could question her more, their father came down to greet them as well before he set out to leave Wyvern's Court. They were to stay for a week, longer than the usual two day stay which was customary.

Adralan could feel her father studying her closely and knew he too was silently questioning why she had dressed in that manner. Though she had prepared an answer for him just in case he asked, he said nothing. As soon as he was done with his advice on how to handle the matters of trade and a short blessing, Ulrik kissed Adralan's forehead and hugged his son warmly. Both Adran and Adralan stood to watch their father leave but instead all of their attention focused at the small disturbance at the door. To all of their surprise, except for Adralan's, they saw as Oliza, the Wyvern Queen, made her way into the palace.

She looked exhausted, no doubt from the tiresome flight from the Serpiente lands. Oliza rubbed the side of her forehead in an attempt to be rid of the small headache that began to grow. She was not due at Wyvern's Court for at least another week but Bastian's small "scandal" had brought her stay there short. It didn't matter; the Serpiente Palace was running smoothly and her son needed her more. She grabbed Nicias' arm in an attempt to steady herself but her small gesture worried him and he quickly asked her if she was ok. She smiled and nodded in reassurance and then sent one of the guards behind her to go fetch her son. She needed to speak to that boy.

What Oliza did not expect was the sight of Ulrik walking towards her. She tensed and was sure Nicias felt her do so as well. As soon as Ulrik noticed that it was she standing before him, he froze in his steps looked at her.

In that small second where they looked at each other, she saw all the years that passed by but what flashed into her mind was not the past they shared, but the face of the child between them. Oliza smiled at him, betraying all the emotions that ran through her body and mind and the anguish she felt at the thought of that daughter. Oh yes, for that daughter was still alive.

"Ulrik," she said gently and smiled. She knew that inside she was battling all sort of emotions and remorse but to the eyes of everyone, Ulrik was nothing more than an ally and a friend," it is good to see you here again."

Ulrik gave her a short bow, something that was custom in his pack. "Milady." He said curtly and then turned and extended his hands toward Adralan and Adran who walked toward Oliza, "this is my daughter Adralan," he said as he pointed at the pretty young girl with dark hair and silver eyes, "and my son Adran." The other had nearly the same features as his sister but his eyes were dark and his features masculine.

"I was just on my way back to the Lupine Lands but it is good to see that you are well." He said and gave her a charming smile. His silver gaze had the faintest trace of what could have been anger or jealousy at the sight of Oliza holding on so close to Nicias. Ulrik gave Nicias a short nod in sign of recognition. The time that they had met had been the time of Avaram's untimely death, something that had tainted Wyvern's Court for Oliza.

The mood was tense; there was no doubt about that. So when Bastian came to greet Oliza back from her trip she felt it somehow lift. She hugged him and had to stand slightly on her toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

Bastian looked at Ulrik and noticed that he was dressed once again to travel.

"Leaving again?" he asked. "But you just got here yesterday?"

Ulrik chuckled. He had seen Bastian since he was child and since he often stayed at Wyvern's Court when Oliza was away, Ulrik had seen him grow into the young man that he was. "I have business to attend to with the other leaders… But I shall be leaving them in charge." By them he meant Adran and Adralan.

"I was just mentioning to Adralan last night of how much I wanted to see the Lupine Lands…" It was out before he said it and Adralan closed her eyes at how imprudent his words sounded.

Ulrik turned to his daughter, looked at her clothes once more, and she only shrugged innocently. She did not want to think of what was going through all of their minds. She tried to hide behind Adran not only to avoid her father's stare but also to avoid Bastian seeing her and saying something that would only make things worse.

Apparently, Bastian did not notice the discomfort he had caused for Ulrik and maybe even for Oliza and he continued. "I was thinking that I'd like to go visit there sometime seeing as to how I have never been there before."

Ulrik nodded in agreement. "You are free to visit any time that you'd like." He then looked at Oliza and added, "As long as you agree of course. Auria would be pleased to see you again and if you'd like you can come after Adran and Adralan return. Now if you excuse me, I must be leaving." He flashed another charming smile at Oliza and then headed out of the room.

It seemed as if a huge weight had been lifted from Oliza when she had finally laid eyes on Ulrik after so many years. He had so artfully avoided her all those years, planning his trips whenever she was not at Wyvern's Court. Even this one he had planned though he did not count on her early arrival which had put a stop to all those years.

Adralan and Adran excused themselves from the queen before they too headed out of the room. Whatever she needed to say to Bastian, it was something that only family should hear. Even Nicias, who had been a close friend to the family and had seen Bastian since he was born, left the room. Meanwhile, Bastian braced himself for the reprimands to come.

**_I was looking through the layout of this that I made and figured that I have about 30 chapters left to go before this story is over. As you know, the chapters here are very very short so this story is basically almost over._**

**_If you are curious to see what is custom dressing style in Adralan's pack I was bored and decided to design something according to what I imagine she would wear. If you go to my profile there's a link to it. _**


	53. Máire's Choice

_**I think this chapter is a little bit longer… but anyway progress is good so yay!**_

**_By the way, sorry for those of you that read this one previously, I had posted the unfinished chapter so this is the ACTUAL finished… if you don't know what I'm talking about then it's ok. _**

Adralan sat on the stone steps that led to the Wyvern palace as she waited for Bastian to meet her there. She was still unsure of how his plan would work but she hoped that he had something already carefully planned. He was still most likely still being berated by his mother, the queen. At last, Adralan thought, she had met the queen and though their meeting was short (and awkward to say the least), she had finally laid eyes upon the woman who had helped her parents so much. Not only that, she had laid eyes on the woman who was famed for being the final piece in unifying the Avians and Serpiente; a Wyvern.

Her attention turned to the portly looking man that begun to walk up the steps and suddenly a wave of familiarity hit her. It did not take her long to figure out that this was the man that had chased both Bastian and Riok in the market. He was Máire's father. Quickly, she turned her face away from him before he could notice her. Whatever Bastian's plan was, she did not want to risk being seen by him.

After that close meeting with Máire's father, time appeared to be endless for Adralan. She did not know how much longer she had waited for Bastian to come out before her patience had begun to wear thin. When she finally saw him emerge from the palace, a sense of relief washed over and yet it was still filled with at the though of what she was about to do.

He strode toward and looked back, most likely in fear that someone would follow him. As he got closer, he began to take closer notice of Adralan whom he had at first mistaken for a regular Avian from afar.

"What happened?" Adralan asked him and she could see that somehow she had distracted Bastian from whatever he was thinking.

He took a little while to respond as he cleared his throat and looked a bit at loss for words.

"You look…" he trailed off.

"Like an Avian?" she asked tentatively.

He laughed and shook his head almost as if whatever he was thinking was strange to him. "Like an Avian, yes."

"What happened? I saw Máire's father come into the palace…. Did you see him?"

Bastian cleared his throat and took Adralan's arm as he led her off from the steps. "He nearly saw me but I managed to escape. He thinks I'm off in my room but I managed to let Riok in instead."

Adralan shook her head. She was being led through a path that was covered in bushes and shrouded by the leaves of trees nearby. It was obvious that the path was rarely used due its poor condition and lack of people walking in it. They had gotten in deep enough when Bastian finally stopped and looked at Adralan yet said nothing.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. Adralan could tell he was nervous by the look of his face.

He took a while to respond and in that time he looked at both the left and right side of the path before rustling his hair with his hand. Yes, he was clearly nervous.

"You do not have to do this if you don't—"

"No," he said quickly. "I must know that at least I tried. If I never do this I'll never know…"

Adralan felt lost. It may have been because just by looking at Bastian's face the feeling that this was not going to end well overwhelmed her. She hated to feel nervous and Bastian was only making it worse. By the look of things, Bastian was just as reluctant to do it. It was something that he had not shown the night before as he spoke of Máire. It was almost as if the moon had enchanted him and made his love for Máire increase tenfold. Now in the light of the day and with the biggest decision of his life looming before him, it appeared almost as if he was doing it test himself and not his love for her. If he carried on to what he was thinking of doing and was successful, he would be tied with Máire forever no matter what would happen in the future.

"No," he said as he put his hands down and grabbed Adralan's. Adralan blinked in surprise as she did not expect such a sudden gesture. "I'll lead you to her house where her uncle will open the door. By the way you are dressed he will think you are from here… Except your eyes," he said he let her hands go and paced before her as he thought. "Yes! The sun is still in the east and your eyes are light enough so that they can capture the golden glow from it."

"Can they?" Adralan asked in wonder. "I never thought my eyes could do that." She said as she laughed at herself before she realized that Bastian had taken notice of such a detail. Something about Bastian noticing such a small detail that even she did not think of unnerved her.

"Ask for Máire and if he asks for your name just tell him it is Maja, it is a fake friend Máire used whenever she would sneak out with me. Once you see Máire, give her this." He took a small piece of paper that was carefully folded. "She will give you her answer. Tell her that if she rejects my offer, that she shall hear from me no more… but that if she agrees, I shall take her with me tonight."

Adralan took the paper in her hands and studied it though she did not open to see what was inside. "You know, I still think you're mad to be doing this," she sighed, "but at least you are prepared for the worst."

Bastian looked at Adralan as she said this words and his expression was filled with dread. "Why do you say that?"

Adralan said nothing. It was best to keep her mouth shut. She was no expert when it came to such fleeting feelings such as love, but as soon as she saw Bastian pacing and worrying over his decision, it was clear to her that he did not feel so strongly for Máire. She did not need the sight to see into that.

"Nothing," she said curtly, "I simply meant that it is wise of you to be prepared."

He nodded and led her through the isolated path once more but as they began to emerge from it, she could feel him tense up once more. He hid in one of the shrubs at the end of the path before he whispered to Adralan which one of the Avian home she should go to.

Adralan followed through everything that Bastian had told her to do until she found herself at what she knew would be Máire's door. She knocked, softly at first but as her unease went away she knocked harder. The door was opened by another stoutly looking man with blonde hair. Máire's uncle.

Adralan looked towards the east and let the sun hit her eyes. It was difficult not to squint and she knew that the man was no doubt wondering why she stood in that direction.

"Is Máire here?" she asked gently.

"What do you need her for?" he said briskly. Adralan attempted to lower her eyes, something that the man would most likely mistake as a simple Avian gesture. After all, they were not forward in their manner and he would understand if she was shy.

"I'm her friend, Maja," she said.

The man nodded as the name struck him as familiar. "Ah, you're that girl that she goes out with at times." He said. "It is good to see you. I am her uncle—"

He was cut off by a pretty young woman with a mop of light brown hair and rich dark brown eyes. Adralan looked down at her, noticing that she was a few inches taller than she was.

The young woman smiled brightly at her uncle and pulled Adralan in.

"Maja!" she exclaimed happily. "I am so glad you came!" she said as she led Adralan further into her home. Her uncle closed the door and shook his head. He appeared not to care that she had interrupted his conversation with Adralan and instead went back and sat on a small wooden chair as he carved something.

"He sent you?" she heard the young woman whisper.

Adralan was caught off guard by the young woman's whisper. Her mind was still busy trying to absorb her surroundings and trying to figure out where exactly she was being led to. They were in a hall and at a distance from the uncle who was hovering over the carving he worked on.

"You are Máire?" Adralan asked. It was a stupid question. After all, it was obvious that she was the only one on the house besides her uncle. Of course she was Máire! It was clear that Bastian had an eye for beauty though Máire was the perfect example of a delicate beauty. Adralan had expected something more… something she could still not pinpoint. Yes, Máire was extremely beautiful in a nymph-like sort of way but Adralan had expected something more… mature.

Máire nodded impatiently. "Of course I am!" she whispered roughly.

Adralan was taken aback by Máire's manner and at once she could feel that though she was small, she had a temper about her. Adralan was tempted to leave and let Máire figure out for her own self what it was that Bastian wanted. After all, she did not like the way she had spoken to her.

Adralan gave her the note but Máire all but snatched it from her fingers as she read it hungrily. A sour smile spread across her lips and she crushed the letter in her hands.

"He's mad! I cannot leave—"

"I told him that myself but I think we both know how stubborn he is." Adralan interrupted her.

Máire looked back to see if her uncle was still absorbed in his carving before looking back at Adralan. Máire looked distressed, angry, anxious, everything that someone in her situation would feel. Yet Adralan could not see a single sign of happiness at the thought of Bastian searching for her, not a single sign of the charming girl Adralan expected to get.

"He knows I can't leave… my alistar… my father… What will people think of me?"

Adralan leaned against the wall in that hall where they stood. "Bastian is not some common avian, he is an heir—"

"I know that! But what will people think of when they see me as their queen… a queen who was once a mere girl who dishonored herself and promise. I can't have them stare at me. And Bastian," she scoffed, "Bastian led me on into this. I never truly meant to follow through anything with him… but then… he told me of the Serpiente and how freely they loved each other. I found it all too tempting. Now he wants me to drop everything?" Máire was pacing now but beyond that, there was no sign of tears or anything else, simply he visible worry of herself. "Oh! And the children I am to have if I ever become his pair-bond. He may be an heir but all of us are no strangers to the last deadly attack that family has. I do not want my children to be a target for assassins…"

Adralan was speechless. She could say no words of comfort to Máire, not that it would much anyway looking at the state she was in. Her pack valued honor in promises and she could understand Máire's distress when it came to breaking her promise to her Alistair. What she could not understand was how worried she was of her _honor_. She knew that if she had any common sense, she would have known the risks involved with Bastian or anyone raised see freely with Serpiente. So Máire was either dim-witted or plain and simply wanton.

"Bastian wants you." Adralan whispered to her gently. "He sent me here to tell you of his intentions. The way he spoke of you when he mentioned you to me made me think that coming here was worthwhile."

Máire shook her head and glanced back at her uncle. "Tell him to forget me." She looked at Adralan, almost as she had just taken notice that she was there. Adralan felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny and could feel Máire inspect her carefully with what appeared to be interest.

"You are neither Avian nor Serpiente, are you?" she asked cautiously.

Adralan grinned. "I come from the Lupine Lands—"

Máire gasped and looked at Adralan in awe. "They say you can read the stars. I've heard tales of you can see the future and the ceremonies you cast."

Adralan laughed at how silly Máire made her kind sound. "Don't tell me you _believe_ all that?"

"Is it not true?" Máire asked. "Tell me my future? Am I to be freed of this dishonor?"

The smile was wiped from Adralan's face.

"First off," she said angrily, "because I am a wolf does NOT make a seer. It is ignorant to believe rumors about people when you have not met one for yourself. Secondly," Adralan walked towards Máire and felt herself tower over her, "even if I did posses the sight, I am not at _your _or anyone else's disposal to tell them anything." Adralan looked down at Máire who had lost all haughtiness and was instead looking up at Adralan almost in fear. "And lastly, you caused yourself this dishonor. You can only pray that your father's insistence with the queen will save you from it. Though I'm quite sure that this _incident_ with Bastian will definitely taint your relationship with your pair-bond. And my dear, I do not need the sight to see into that!"

With that, Adralan walked away from Máire and headed towards the door. She passed by her uncle who only looked up from where he sat with a confused look on his face. Adralan did not say a word to him as she passed and instead only glanced at him before opening and shutting the door. She was sure that he had clearly seen her eyes and thus figured that she was not Avian after all.


	54. Unwelcome Emotions

**_One more chapter up again yay! Anyway, just to let you know next chapter we will meet one of my "complex" characters which is…. waits for dramatic effect… Loeiza which will later on in the chapters be followed by Haelori with a bit of Hai thrown in_**

_**Enjoy**_

**_P.S I wrote this chapter fairly fast but I think it came out ok. If I look at it too much I'll just waste my time and rewrite it like 3 or 4 times… Adralan is too complicated sometimes_**

Adralan didn't know how to tell Bastian that Máire had refused him. She walked up to him tentatively as she saw his shadowed figure still hiding in the path that they had taken earlier. She took a deep breath as she braced herself for what was to come. He could either believe that Máire had indeed denied him or call her a liar and prove it for himself. Adralan could only hope that he was wise enough to believe her.

"What did she say? Did she agree?" he asked as he pulled Adralan into the path with him.

Adralan took a moment to answer as she thought of the best way to tell him. "I don't think she was quite up for it." She remembered the frantic state in which Máire had switched from. The girl had a problem and it was not with Bastian or with her family it was merely with herself. Whatever Bastian must have seen in her must have been something extraordinary that Adralan would never be able to pinpoint.

"What do you mean…?" Bastian asked, still unable to grasp the meaning of Adralan's words.

"Well," she was unsure of how to say it, "I gave her the letter. She read it and then went raving on about how she cannot stand dishonor. And then she something about being tricked… and the Serpiente ways and that you tricked her—"

"Tricked her!" Bastian nearly shouted.

Adralan jumped back at the sudden outburst and then heard Bastian apologize. Still, it left her startled and she stepped back before she was caught in his fury.

"I never tricked her into anything… not once! And now she lays the blame on me?" he paced back and forth almost as of Adralan wasn't there to witness his rage. He kicked one of the shrubs. He went on about Máire and how she had come to him and Adralan could only catch the words liar, wanton, and cheat among a few other things. Finally, almost is every single emotion in him had been drained out, he sank on the loose gravel and placed his face in his hands.

Adralan bent down to his lever and looked him at. She had no experiences in mending lover's quarrels but she had seen enough of them to know the pain that they could possibly feel. It was such scenarios that only made her grateful to have never had such a terrifying experience.

"Bastian," she said gently, "did you really like her _that_ much? To me she seemed to be almost completely selfish and half mad even."

Bastian took his hands from his face and looked distant as he shook his head. "I knew she had conflicts with her alistair. She would come to me and we would speak. One time she let me kiss her… she looked perfect and I thought she might feel something for me as well. Her family lives here and tries to mingle with the other Serpiente but her father is still strict in the old ways and found her an alistair from the Keep. When she let me go further… I thought it meant she wanted me over her alistair. Now she says I tricked her?" he scoffed.

Adralan shook her head. "You cannot just fall in love with beauty… It serves for nothing in the end." She looked down at the gravel and though for a moment of Lea. She was the perfect example of how beauty serves for nothing. "My mother's guard, Lea," Bastian looked at Adralan as she began to speak softly, "was a great beauty back when my father was still in exile. When the ordeal for the leader of the pack in which my father ended up winning, she was rumored to be the next queen. The one before her was weak and frail. And my mother, she was to be ordained as the successor of our pack's seer and healer. Sadly, Lea was savagely attacked by one of the other females and my mother helped her…"

Lea had told Adralan the story of how she was grateful to her mother for what she had done for her that day. She had also told her of the remorse she felt when she thought of all the selfish things she had said to Auria before the traumatic experience.

Adralan continued. "It was a humbling experience for Lea and she succumbed to the life of being my mother's guard. But before I left, she told confessed to me that she plans to leave her position as my mother's guard to someone else. That she met someone who accepts her as she is, despite her shortcomings."

"Why doesn't she just leave now? Why wait?" Bastian asked.

Adralan could not help but laugh. "She needs time to tell my mother of her plans. She wants me to help her in doing so."

"Your mother sounds terrifying." Bastian said innocently.

"Yes, but she is a good queen and the people love her. She trusts Lea with her life and no one else."

Bastian bent his head down as he thought. He then smiled weakly. "Sort of like my mother and Nicias. He is not even her official guard anymore but he still lingers to keep watch on her…"

Nicias, the name sounded familiar and Adralan recognized him as the handsome blonde man that had accompanied the queen in her arrival.

"I suppose after the death of my father, everyone was left in a state of shock… and Nicias stepped in to fill the void."

Yes, the death to which Loeiza was witness. Adralan knew the incident all to well. She had heard of as a child growing up. She closed her eyes and in a flash, she could see her father dying as well and the image sent shivers down her spine. Quickly she opened her eyes, telling herself that it was merely her imagination and not a vision. But that was silly knowing she did not posses such power to have the sight.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him.

He shrugged and glanced at the direction where the northern hills were. "I said I would forget her…" he shrugged again.

"I suppose beauty is my weakness then." He said as he laughed himself. Effortlessly, he picked himself up from the gravel and helped Adralan do the same. His garnet locked with hers for a moment as she rose and then he looked away quickly. "So what of you?" he asked as they began to walk out of the path. "Ever experienced something like I just went through with Máire?"

"Never and I am not eager to." She quickly responded as she found the subject uncomfortable.

"Never?" Bastian asked amazed. "Don't you think happiness is worth the risk?"

Adralan laughed softly to hide her growing discomfort. "Happiness at the risk of unhappiness? No."

"You are afraid." He said as he studied her carefully, trying to figure something out by just looking at her. Adralan looked away and avoided his gaze.

"I am not afraid… I just simply know the final result is always that. Those reckless emotions amount to nothing in the end. A union with mutual interests in mind is better but not emotions. Look at you Bastian, are you any happier now that this is over with?"

He shook his head but grinned. "I took the risk and knew what I would get myself into. But this has also served to strengthen me… teach me a lesson. But you think that by avoiding it you will not hurt."

"Relationships work but only if the decision to get into one is carefully thought out. Zeev and Dhalia were never reckless and they are the perfect example of a good union. On the other hand…" she trailed off as she thought of Valeska and then strangely, of her mother as well. She hated to think of her mother and the memories of her childhood. She wanted to forget.

"On the other hand what?" he asked, pressing to hear more.

And in that moment, it was out. Somehow the conversation began to eat away at her and the thoughts which she had only kept to herself came pouring out. It was something organic, as if the mood, Bastian and all her dreary surroundings helped in her outburst.

"My mother and father were the ideal union in our pack, their union was foretold. And yet I find no happiness in their eyes when I see them look at each other. My mother _adores_ him but I know my father no longer does. I fear he never did. When I was a child, there were faint rumors that he had acquired another lover and my mother, I think she went mad with grief for a while… she sent us away and changed everything about her for him. Do you think that I want to become like her? People already say how much I remind them of my mother… of how she _used _to be… and now I have this decision looming before me…" She meant Damek but somehow felt no need to mention him. "And you, in love with Máire, a self-obsessed dim-wit who cares nothing for you. So ignorant to the point of asking me to see the future for her, to see if her shame for being with you will haunt her forever… I find no happiness in anything like that…" she trailed off and found herself in Bastian's arms. She didn't know when it was that she had gotten there but she enjoyed the comfort her gave her.

"You are not your mother." He whispered gently in an attempt to sooth her.

"I am a disappointment to her… I know that I am. They say I am like her but she looks at me and I just KNOW. She hates the fact that I dance because she hates Valeska…" she gave a quiet sob.

Bastian pulled away from Adralan and looked into her face. Gently, he wiped a tear that had slid down her check with his thumb and looked into her silver grey eyes.

"Do you remember when we were children? You didn't care about what your mother thought then. Neither of us did." He smiled and Adralan smiled faintly in return. "And now that I see you again, you were wound so tight that you barely resembled that carefree girl I had once known… the little carefree girl that I had liked so much.

Adralan looked down on her feet as she remembered. "I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away from him. She didn't like the feeling of comfort he gave, something that emanated from him so easily. She didn't like the way he looked at her or the way he touched her face. But what she didn't like at all was how much she wanted him to stay near her.

She cleared the few tears away from her face and kept him at arm's length. "I didn't mean to break down like that but it's just so much…"

"Pressure?" Bastian finished for her. He kept his voice light heard, as if nothing had happened and looked at her.

"Yes." Adralan smiled.

They began to walk back out of the path and towards the palace.

"Don't worry," he said. "Emotions do not scare me away. But I wonder, if you let all those things you said about Máire be known to her?"

The question was unexpected after what had happened but Adralan gave a grinned weakly. "To some extent…"

As they reached the end of the path and saw the Wvyern palace looming before them, he said. "I would have loved to see the look on her face at _that _sudden outburst as well."


	55. Loeiza

"You are useless." Loeiza spat out at the young man who was red-faced and panting on the ground. His right hand was covering a cut in his left arm. Though it was neither mortal nor deep, Loeiza had made sure that it had hurt. She dropped her sword as she pulled the dark strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face and turned to look at him in obvious disgust.

"I am sorry," he said in an almost fearful voice. He knew very well it was not good to upset Loeiza when she was already in a foul mood, "I can't fight you. What if I end up hurting you and then everyone will blame me—"

"Oh shut up!" Loeiza snapped. "You are hardly the challenge to end up hurting me. Training to be a guard and cannot even defend yourself." She muttered angrily. "Leave." Her command shook the young man who took his sword and left the training room where they had fought for almost an hour.

Loeiza could swear she heard him say something behind her back and she turned back to reprimand him. Instead, she found her mother at the door, looking at her with displeasure.

"You came back." Loeiza said dryly as she threw the sword onto the wooden table nearby. She grabbed a water pitcher and poured a drink for herself.

Oliza flinched at her daughter's cold greeting but smiled as she walked to her. She meant to hug her daughter but Loeiza pulled away.

"Is this the way you greet me after weeks of being away?" Oliza asked hurt.

Loeiza's expression was unreadable but Oliza was sure she had seen her smirk.

"Weeks? Is that all it was?" Loeiza turned to look at her mother's hurt expression and almost at once added, "I just meant that it wasn't as long as you make them sound."

Oliza looked at the table where the sword that Loeiza had carried lay unsheathed. She had been fighting again, no doubt challenging a guard in training who could not best her. By the look of the small stains of blood on edge, she had been fighting with it un-dulled.

"I told you that I did not like you fighting with un-dulled swords! And that poor boy… he looked absolutely worn-out as he left this room and clutching his arm."

Loeiza gave a cynical laugh and paced around the room as she finished the last of her drink. "Worn out? Him? He did nothing to defend himself. There is no one worthy here to fight. How can you expect these guards to protect us when they cannot defend themselves from poor little _me_?"

"They are here to protect your life not fight you for it!" Oliza said, voice strained. She had been trying to reach to Loeiza through the years and pull her from that terrible darkness she seemed to surround herself with. Oliza sighed tiredly and leaned her body against the table. She had already had enough with Bastian's exploits and the journey. Not to mention the unexpected encounter with Ulrik in the morning.

"If you are here to tell me that I should get out more, socialize, and half a life," Loeiza's tone was sickeningly sweet, "then you waste your time. Besides, you came here early for Bastian so don't worry about me mother. Your children… always so important to you…"

Oliza shook her head at her daughter's tone and then she thought of Haelori. Loeiza's last sentence had brought back the memory of her last daughter, the daughter she had ostracized from society. She looked into Loeiza's eyes and felt the challenge in them. Somehow, the feeling that Loeiza knew something that Oliza was unaware of came into her mind.

"You need to take part in the events at court. Soon you will take my place and co-rule with your brother. But you are always here training for something… almost as if preparing yourself for your own war. And when you are not here you are the Keep doing nothing…" Oliza's anger had risen but she willed herself to keep it bottled. She did not want to do something she would later regret. She took a deep breath and continued, this time her voice calmer.

"Two of the heirs from the Lupine Lands have come here to stay with us for a week. They are Ulrik's son, Adran, and his daughter, Adralan. I expect you to greet them tonight when we have dinner—"

"I will not!" Loeiza nearly shouted. She hated to hear of Ulrik, the one she blamed for her father's death. And she especially hated to hear about his children. She had done all she could to avoid them since they had arrived. "I will not share my table with those _savages_—"

Oliza yanked Loeiza by her arm and forced her to look at her. She could not comprehend why Loeiza held such anger and why she was so vehement in her hatred for the wolves. The instinct to slap the smug expression on Loeiza's faced as she looked at her daughter overwhelmed her. But she did not do such a thing and instead let go of her arm.

"Never," Oliza's voice shook with anger, "refer to them in that manner."

Loeiza's eyes bore into Oliza's in a challenge once more but she smiled in acquiescence to her mother's words in that same sickeningly sweet way.

"You want me to share my table with them, I will." Loeiza said as she walked by her mother and crept behind her. She picked up the sword and studied the small specks of blood on it. "But do not expect me to be happy about it." Loeiza dropped the sword on the table once more and the loud clang made Oliza jump despite herself.

She eyed Loeiza warily as she left the room and shook her head. After all, she was her daughter and her life had not been easy after been witness to Avaram's death. What she could not understand was the reason behind the scorn in her daughter's eyes every time she looked into them. Or the poison in her voice every time she referred to the wolves. The idea that Loeiza knew of her past affair with Ulrik crossed her mind but it seemed improbable to Oliza. She dared not believe her own fears for fear that they would be proven true.


	56. An Uncomfortable Dinner

**_Ahh I haven't updated in a while so here I am again! I guess I got overwhelmed with work and school stuff that I couldn't write something without scrapping it so this is what I came out with. I suppose it's just Adralan that I find complicated to write about so this chapter may be kind of choppy/crappy etc…_**

**_So I haven't read Wolfcry just yet but I DO know how the story turned out since I don't mind spoilers. Either way I'm just writing this for fun so take this as an "alternative reality" story._**

It was not the first time Adralan had shared a meal with the royal family during her stay but it was the first time she shared one with Loeiza and the queen. For a moment, she lost herself in the faces of those around her. To her side sat her brother and to the other a member of the court whom she did not know. Momentarily, she could feel Bastian staring at her most likely in an attempt to get her attention. Yet Adralan felt melancholy and she could not exactly pinpoint why. Maybe it had been the earlier events of the day and the conversation she had with Bastian soon after. Maybe it was her home that she missed and the meals with those she felt closest to. Or maybe, it was the fact that a very sullen Loeiza sat across from her and it had somehow rubbed off on Adralan.

"Adralan?" her brother's brought her back from her thoughts and she looked at her dinner plate only to find that it was still full. "Are you feeling well?" he asked worriedly.

Adralan looked at him and smiled in reassurance. "I'm fine." Her brother only looked at her with an unconvinced look plastered on his face. But before he could say anything else, Oliza spoke to Adralan.

"Bastian tells me that you have taken up dancing?"

Adralan smiled at the queen as she cast a sideways glance at Bastian. Oliza was beautiful but then again Adralan knew that beautiful was too much of a simple word to describe the queen. After the dangers that she had heard of when a mix child was born, she would think the child to be a gruesome thing. Yet here she sat, sharing her table with the queen, the one that had or would eventually become a legend.

"Yes, though we do not hold dance as firmly in our tradition as you do here. But I have grown to love it."

Oliza smiled at Adralan and could not help appearing intrigued at the notion of the Lupine lands being new to dance. But before Oliza could ask Adralan further questions, Loeiza's voice turned everyone's attention to her.

"_Grown_ to love it? You speak of it as if it were some pet." Loeiza spat her words out at Adralan.

Adralan was sure that her face had turned a bright shade of red but she kept every inch of angriness towards Loeiza hidden behind a calm exterior. She could feel her brother nudge her feet from under the table as a signal for her to remain silent to Loeiza's harsh remarks.

However, Adralan did not remain silent and she answered calmly. "Dance is an art form, something that expresses what is in the heart and culture. I am sorry if the fact that I was not as privileged as you to be born with dance in our culture offends you."

Loeiza opened her mouth to retaliate and Adralan was sure that the words she could hear would not be pleasant. Thankfully, Oliza gave her daughter a stern glance and then swiftly took over the conversation once more. From then on, as much as Adralan tried to enjoy her surroundings, Loeiza's presence only disconcerted her.


End file.
